Dangan Ronpa 1 and one-half: Dead Feedback
by InsaneCreations3.0
Summary: Yes, officially. I have returned. *Trumpets and all blaring, ending with a good toot. *One of the unpaid musicians kept playing, getting bopped in the head to stop playing. Well, that wasn't what I- Any who...I'm back! Still in intro. Still wondering if cover image will ever be finished. Still about dead cast and Oc's. Got a new one, and hope for even more to come. Its been awhile.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Dangan Ronpa in anyway, and most likely never will.**

 **That doesn't stop me from writing this, and I hope nothing will.**

 **...**

 **Did I just end both sentences with the same word?**

 **Note: Also, if there is anybody who came to see the trailer, just go click on that tiny little button that says next, and read it for yourself!**

* * *

A thick fog surrounds the area, a seemingly rotting old building, with no lighting of the slightest to view what may be stuck in there. That is until the sound that made echoes as it touches the ground. Some flickering from the object was soon visible, and its malicious sound with it.

Soon, as if done so comically, the light turned on.

And a peculiar bear fell from God knows where, landing with his stubby legs spread out, sitting on a tall-legged chair.

Near to the bear, was a button that was laying on a table, with cob-webs forming slightly in the sides and corners of the button, as if unused.

With the light clear, the dragging sound early before abruptly stopped, with a loud pang sound. Some small clicks were made after that, as if something was locking in place.

A teen, no younger than 15, was grabbing her neck with both hands, eyes wide and face blue. This is possibly because she had a neck hook being tightly surrounding her connecting piece with her head and body, thus she could be choking easily. The other possibility is the fact that a cannon that was ridiculously huge, surrounded by cardboard cut-outs with girls in high school cheering outfits.

Wherever she was dragged from, was now being closed from rapidly shutting metal doors, with jagged teeth that would have pierced flesh in contact. She couldn't turn her face, but with hre Brown eyes, she tried to look as to what made that sound, until looking back at the cannon, not blinking once while doing so.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here!" A joyful voice, highly pitched brought the attention from the girl, making her look up as best as possible.

"This certainly cannot be! An intruder came here, with the thought of killing my precious students no less!" The bear moved its mouth, even though it had half of his mouth closed with sharp teeth, and the other barely being open. It ls intent were nothing less than righteous, even though it thought it believed it did.

"As the headmaster for 16 new students, I simply can't allow anybody to ruin my curriculum I made just for them. It's unfair, and just plainly rude!"

The girl only shudder, with her hair covering half of her face from doing so.

"Now, though I commend your bravery, you are simply not qualified for this course, since evidently, there is a rumor that a seventeenth student was going to sneak in to my group."

There was silence, and shortly after, laughter.

"Upupupu..."

"Gyahahahaha...!"

"It's not like even if I cared if you were to get in, it's just you're bland as hell! No talent, no hope to crush, no future, or even despair that would hit you like a storm. In other words, a boring ass character for my not boring ass story! However, I may want to help from you!" Maniacal laughter followed once again, but with the bear's right eye glow a deadly red.

"Don't worry though, its not like I came here to just humiliate you. It's just a certain sugar stufatly need to be taken down, and as a bear, it's only natural I get to be top on the food chain. Of course, I can easily take her down, but its not the best idea if I do it when she knows. So instead, I need someone to help me out and deactivate her for a while."

The moment that was said with even more silence.

"Mimey Monday huh? Don't matter though, cause I just had a brilliant idea just now. I swear, maybe you are the cheap ass shrink you're meant to be, you just make everybody solve their won problems, they feel glad that they would pay you for hearing a mouthfull!"

The girl soon started shaking violently, letting her short skirt get tangled on some parts of the machinery for attempting to escape.

"Too late fussy pants, i'm just gonna use a bunch of dead 'ol kids to just overwhelm her processor, that way, I can achieve complete happiness. Lets see, should it be first to last or last to first...?"

After some seconds, he snapped his fingers.

"Blue weeaboo is a good option! She could be easily think everything was a lie, or better yet, a dream she thought of. Upupupupupu...! In the end, she's also the one that is just fun to play with with."

Shaking couldn't describe what she was doing, and for that, only a prey on cage she turned out to be.

"Well, if there are no objections, I don't see why we can't lit the cannon for its purpose. We could have been a good team, but I guess I asked too much for ya. I just hope you're ready to meet your final chapter, cause its execution time baby!"

Normaly, any sentences like that usually made full grown men to off in their pants, or girls would suddenly beg for another chance, even though in real life, they don't exist! However, he got nothing after basically telling her that she be shot from a cannon.

He then noticed that who ever this person was serious as to whoever she worked for, because a blood trail can be seen in the back of the neck. A knife is seen coming into her shoulder, all the way to its neck.

The bear was furious.

"Huh?! The hell man?! I wanted to kill you myself, and all I get is a smartass who does nothing but decides to rush in for the kil! I really am mad, I could kill half the globe, just so that I can at least promise to return back into a civilized and proper bear again!"

Seeing that it was pointless, the bear made the camera stop recording, and wanted to edit this out, so that no one could try to pull of the same thing as that talentless spy girl.

Meanwhile-

...

..uh.?

..ugh...

...

.h-..

Huh?!

Why am I in a, b-but I was...!

I was dead, i'm sure of it!

I was stabbed by...

...

What was his name again?

...

This can't be the after life, can it...?

It's too life like.

It feels like...

...

What's going on...

...

I can't remember anything!

...

...

Was it just a dream?

...

Was it just a sick twisted dream...?

...

...

...

Th-That actually hurt!

...but that means-

"Yep! Now rise and shine since it's a good day to see outside."

...

That voice...!

Why does it sound so familiar?

It sounds like something that I know...

"Hey! Are you just gonna lie down in that bed like a lazy dog or what? "

Whoever it was, I should probably go and try to see him.

...

...

...

Again?

"We're waiting. We can't just let the story go on with just indirective dialogue."

"Huh?"

"Well that's a first. But doesn't do much, now does it?"

...

Who was this again?

...and where am I to begin with?

...

...

...

Well here goes nothing.

...

...

Where's that voice coming from?

...

I guess nobody's here...

...

...!

Was that someone just now?!

...

I better say something! Here goes...

"Hold up a second, just what's going on in here?"

"Oh! You finally decided to get up."

"That doesn't answer my question-"

"Huh, what do you mean by...! Wait, just a second okay!"

"Wh-what..?"

"Just got to press this button, pull the lever, and that should be all..."

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Nothing much, I just hope they haven't got too frustrated yet."

"What! What do you mean? Who are you talkin about?!"

"...And there! Presto!"

"Huh! Presto?!"

...

"You're not making any sense-"

* * *

_ /_ _

/_/ / - / /\ / /\\_/ - / /\ /

_/ /-/ / _/_] /-/ / _/

_ / _

/_/_ / /-/ /\ / /-\ / -/

_/ /_/ /_/ / _/ /- / /-/

Version: 1.5

( |-Dead Feedback -|

* * *

Everything still felt unclear to me, as if the world was still spinning since I got up. What's worse, there's a sharp pain that's located in my brain, noticeable, but infrequent, but still worse than a margraine. No matter how much I try to think nothing bad happened, I still feel as if though there was an overall sense of, well, wrongness. The first words I remember today still sound important, but the more I think about it, the lesser it seem to make sense of. At the end, I only thought of it nothing more as a nightmare.

Ah, by the way, my name is Sayaka Maizono. I'm supposed to be attending school, one that is recognized from all the students across Japan, and recently around the world, simply known as Hope's Peak Academy, or otherwise known as Kibougamine Academy if you were to receive an invitation that would address your welcoming. I was going to be subtitled as the Super Duper High School Pop Idol, and even though I was both excited and nervous to go to a place like that, I was later given a note that said that their school was to delay its opening for certain reasons, as to what was unexplained, but I didn't thought twice about it.

Either way, after everything was prepared for the eventual opening, it seemed as if though I was going to at least make the first day. But at the end, nothing seemed to be clear after that, just some random flashes of some people I never met before, all though I never thought they didn't seem familiar like that voice from early on.

Whatever was going on however, just didn't seem to be something that was enjoyable, because after that I find myself terrified, crying, in a bed with a room I didn't recognized.

Whatever this place is, it doesn't seem to be anywhere near home anymore. It's not foreign, but different. In the end, there is just so much important things to figure out, such as how I even got here, whose voice did it belong to, and if i'm the only one...

Well, here's to hoping all these answers will be solved.

The room where I thought would be the voice was void of sound. Truth be told, all the rest of the doors that had the same results made me feel as if though the voice that I heard was nothing more than something from my mind. With all the sudden instances, it would make sense that this would happen. However, this isn't good to begin with.

"Hey... Is somebody still in here?" I asked again, probably for the third time.

It was then that the whole room started to quake.

* * *

 **Hi, Insane here, I mean-**

 ***Hears snorts and chuckles behind the green screen and camera**

 **DANG IT!**

 **(Beep! Beep!)**

 **"Take two, scene one."**

 **(Clap!)**

 **"Hi, i'm Creations, and I'm here to inform you about-"**

 **"It's the other way around."**

 **"But the camera is looking in this way with the cue posters."**

 **"Oh, my bad sir!"**

 ***Groans**

 **(Beep! Beep!)**

 **"Take three from scene one!"**

 **(Clap!)**

 **Hi, i'm Creations, and i'm here to inform you about a project that I was going to undertake from sometime, and even though it left me with some decisions as to which place would be the best to publish this writing selection, I thought it over until the end, and decided that this place seemed looked like a good spot to do so.**

 **As it is right now, i'm purely driven by inspiration by countless fan brothers and sisters as to what I believe is one the more highlighted spectrum of an experience to me when it comes to Dangan Ronpa. Something about the characters, the plot, the lovable mascots, executions, deaths, trials, and free times have somehow leaked into my drain like a gutter, until I just couldn't stop thinking about it, for like a whole month!**

 **Just like everybody else, I too had favorites and whatnot's, and with that, had to deal with the fact that they couldn't overcome the despair that was too difficult for them to confront, especially when all hope seemed to be vanished from the situation.**

 **So here I am, thinking, there has got to be some sort of alternate ending, you know, something more than the 'if' novella from Dangan Ronpa 2, but it lead to nothing.**

 **Not until I read fanfiction for the first time.**

 **What have i've been missing all my life...?**

 **Either way, push came to shove, and all of a sudden, a complete amateur wants to take a turn with the bat, and hope to see at least some potential in me to keep aiming for my goal to be an author.**

 **Of course, you're probably not actually reading this if you're trying to read the actual content in this thing, but don't worry, I won't bat an eye if you did. That without being said, I want everyone to know that I welcome any commentary thrown into me, even if its to write about how bad i'm doing it, or if I'm going off from what's entirely canon, because in the end, I want to improve myself to be better, and that can't happen without some feedback.**

 **This won't be the only 'fic I will try to write about, since there are some other things I would like to try out, but by most, this did is the most focused one i'll try to cover the most. As to how i'll do it, I don't know, but if there would be a way for me to schedule the release of a new chapter, i'd probably come up with a method, though no earlier than by the end of the month.**

 **Now, I may not sound really clear when it comes to giving out an idea.**

 **For those who could understand my trainwreck, this is a syoc! Conveniently, here is the list that is needed to be completed, until 16 people (can have 6 boys and 10 girls, 10 boys and 6 girls, or the normal 8 boys, and 8 girls) have entered, there will be 'trailers', and a 'demo' as to how the fanfiction will be written as through some occasions.**

 **Rules and guidelines are here to remind you how a character should not be written as.**

 **(1)._ No Mary Sues' and Gary Sues', this isn't some fanfic that needs those blemishes. (However, there might be a competition as to who can make the best fake one, for some usage in the future *wink*wink 'SDHSL perfectionist )**

 **(2)._ No Canon talents/relationships with Canon characters. (If you can already guess why, one of those fuckers got here, but that doesn't mean I won't allow it at some point.**

 **(3)._ If you really can't, I won't force it upon you, that's without being said, I would like it if people can give me a bio seperate to the list. (I want to do the best I can to learn all of your characters, and as to how they can be delivered in this Fanfic with your satisfaction.**

 **(4)._ I am sorry to say, but only people who do PM's will be added to the roster. (You reviewers and commenters get your own power however, excluding already registered into the SYOC Accounts.)**

 **(5)._ There is the limit of one person for each PMer. (If there isn't much people who would want to participate however, I could allow a second be made, if the bare minimum to do that rule would be 12)**

 **6._ Expect to receive some PMs after the roster is made. It will be filled with information that will be subtly re-stated later on in the actual fIc itself.**

 **(7)._ Info-Form has to be complete on PM before Bio-Form, both having PM of their own** **.**

 **(8)._ Talents can only have one word to describe it. For Example, a person who knows a sport (basketball), would be called SDHSL Basketer or whatevs.(There is a reason to it, which will be told later on in the Fic.)**

 **(9) Name in Japanese (Don't worry though, i'll use their real names some time in the future. So basically, a name they can be called as, and a name they are actually called. There can also be nicknames for them if you want to replace the Japanese name itself, but it has to be Japan related or linked, and please, a polite one.) (And here's the sheet!)**

 **Real Name:**

 **Japanese Name and/or nickname: (Unless they really are Japanese (^.^;), which you can just skip.**

 **Full talent name:**

 **Shortened name: Age: (Limited to 14-19)**

 **Apperance:**

 **Height?**

 **Weight?**

 **Clothing: (You can include stuff that they brought with, like personal a backpack or a purse they could carry)**

 **Items : (Can be weapons no longer than a feet, or heavier that 10 pounds. Non-in any way meant to be deadly items are free play, just no electronics, except things that would't run by itself, such as an SD card filled with no relation with escaping, but tons of personal data and programs are inside it.)**

 **Likes:  
**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Skill: (This is new, but basically it's the reward that you gain when you play the game, after hanging out with you're class mate. Please, make at least 10 alternatives for the required 3 you need, listing 1 as the idea you would like the most, and 10 being the last resort, and if it helps, think game wise as to how the court would seem like. Yes, you can use a skill BASED from the original characters, just not too similar.)**

 **Favorite animal: (Like before think game wise when in the sequel, you get to raise a pet. Not necessarily a domesticated animal, you just need one, but just in case, please order it from 1 being the one you want the most, and 10 being the one you picked as an emergency selection. I can already see the first one in y'alls mind as a heavily well liked animal, also, as a notice, it is a general species, so requesting a dog will mean no one can pick another type of dog)**

 **Sexuality: (Everything goes, and don't worry, if you want to, you can write how well i'm doing when it comes to their taste, being straight, gay, bi, transgender,uninterested, or taken,)**

 **Family: (Old friends included if they were to make such an impact)**

 **Possible motive(s) for murdering (Don't worry, if you don't want to think that your character couldn't do it, its fine, just make sure that when your OC gets accepted, you read closely the instructions that will be listed after receiving the PM after the acceptance PM. To those who want to though, will need to list at least one, but can list to three.)**

 **What would they do in trial? (If the person is innocent, would they want to pin it on the first name that was found as a culprit, would ask for clarity, argue between another persons side, or would give hints throughout the whole ordeal. If murderer, what tactics would they do?)**

 **Speech, intro, and quotes: (The intro and quotes are lines that'll be used from the of when dialogue appears, made by their respective owners. Speech gives generalization as to how the Of would talk. Also, include phrases, such as if they were the protagonist themselves, ex. "No, that's wrong! Allow me to cut though those words! Here! I agree with you!, etc.)**

 **Other: (Positions of the character are needed if they were to look like they came from the game, like a tailor having needles in her mouth, sewing the dress,ect. Also, any questions or concerns can be asked here, as well if you want to even involve your of with methods how they died, get executed, or does when he/she escapes alive.) Remember, a bio is needed, and that will have to be in a SEPERATE PM. Also, feel free to list out the infro, or write it in sentences. \\(^.^)/**

 **And that should be the end if the first author's comment. Thanks all of those who took the time to read this to see how excited I am to write this project, and to those who could read the story, without actually reading the author's comment.**

 **Until then, this is Creations, taking a small break.**

 **"Yes! Nailed that!**

 ***pushes camera tripod, making the camera crashing to the floor**

 **"Son of a-!"**


	2. Prologue Two (Really, just a filler)

**Hello! Creations here with another thing that I wrote about!**

 **Hahaha...**

 **(I have nothing else to do...(T.T))**

 **Well either way, I decided that the first prologue is in desperation for its second part, which poor Maizono was starting to feel quakes! As such, here's what happened after that!**

* * *

Whatever happened, involved me getting a tear as to where I was standing. I myself felt paralyzed when the ground just opened up, and swallowed me whole.

What I mean by that, well, as I was falling to where nothing but solid black, the crack that was still filled with small rays of light was getting darker every second, and not because as the more I was falling, the less of it I got to see, but because even though it shouldn't have been possible, right there, the cracks were repairing them selves, until a strange glowing blue light surrounded that area, and left after seconds of it, there was no light that was left.

I didn't wanted to, but I just screamed.

Just how big is this place?!

Is it some sort of trap or something?!

Please, I just want to leave, didn't I died or something, because of...

Well, I'm still stuck as to who did it, or if that really happened to begin with, even though I was given an answer, even though it was still vague.

* * *

At some point, while making a huge echo, my back felt something solid, with my head and feet feeling the same after a second.

It's not like I could see or anything, but I had the craziest idea that I shouldn't have survived that if I was alive.

But to be honest, the solidness is what confused me.

If i'm not alive, than am I dead? If am dead, those that make me a ghost or something. If it is, then why do I feel? And if i'm not, then what am I?!

I just want to wake up now, and get some caffeine so I wouldn't sleep anymore.

I stood up, using my hands to see-, _feel_ , if I my body didn't had any injuries that were just being numb, since I pinched my arm the last time to see if I was asleep, but with no avail, since it's pretty difficult when you usually use your eyes as your judge when it comes to being any sort of celebrity, since how I feel as body wise has usually been compromised, time to time.

I must have looked like an idiot when I stretched out my arms to feel any walls, and for some minutes, there was nothing but air being slightly dragged by the tips of my fingers.

Groaning, I made a fist, slinging it, just to let out frustration.

I made contact with something, something like a corner.

I didn't hesitate to place both hands to and continue the trail. the one heading that felt like it was going north.

The wall made another corner, making the texture change when a wooden frame was touching the short amount or wall.

Quickly, I traced the middle of the door, until I felt a cold, metal doorknob.

I never realized how cold this place even felt, even though it was obvious now.

Without even thinking, I used my right hand to turn the knob, and was pleased to not hear any sound when I did. Pulling on it, I let the door to open all the way, just in case if I had to get out or something, even though there was no light.

...

Scratch that...

When I looked up, after getting my face got poked by something, even though it didn't hurt, I saw a few rays of light earlier ago, but it looked more of a smooth layer of it, and not like the cracks that were made.

It was so far up, It didn't seem possible for me to get up there.

Trying to head back south, I had to go back, even though it was scary looking, there isn't much to go from here.

...

Huh?!

...

What the...?

The door was closed for some reason, or rather, a new one that had a metal texture was in place, and though that may have been slightly creepy, the big red neon words that read **SAYAKA MAIZONO** did the trick.

I tried to see if the knob was still there, but replacing it, was not a knob, but a hole, possibly a doorknob that was disassembled. It couldn't be opened however, since something seem to keep this door locked in place.

Is someone there, like the voice?! If that's true, than what the hell are they doing?!

I may have rushed to put my hand inside to where that hole was, trying to find something, until it was pushed out by something soft.

Weirdly soft.

I hold my hand with the other one, surprised as to what happened, until a loud "Clank"fell down.

"Eep!" I didn't know what it was, but whatever it is, it sounded close to me.

I kicked it, and in the end, it roll back to where my feet where, making a rolling sound when it did.

I didn't wanted to at first, but curiosity got the better of me, and made get whatever it was.

The whole thing felt like plastic, a bit bulky and had weight to it. The top of it made a small 'clink' sound when my nails touched it.

I knew what it was, and seconds later, I found the switch button.

White light streamed, making everything that was once dark got illuminated.

I now have light.

A little excited since I can see a little bit, and terrified that I'm given something by somebody out there, I wanted to speak to them, until a sound was starting to be made.

Something was closing, and started to descend.

But whatever it was, I was directly below it.

The red neon words that was in the door suddenly changed, and with what it said, I didn't like at all.

 **"Sayaka Maizono, you are here today to see if you can qualify for our experiment!"**

It changed again, only to give out a message more disturbing than the other.

 **"As such, we have provided you a flashlight, in order to give you a better chance to survive."**

I was pretty much silent after each time it changed.

 **"There is no need to worry, all you have to do is search for a button that has a bear design."**

 **"Once you found it, the elevator should stop descending, and the air tight door will open instantly."**

 **"We think..."**

 **"Wishing you luck."**

 **"The new Headmaster"**

There no words to describe the situation, other than deadly.

The neon words changed to the numbers ' **00:01:30'** , and with that, the sounds got even louder.

I didn't need anything to tell me that I am going to die, if I don't get out of here.

I naturally panicked and start looking.

...

...

Ah! There's one, up on the wall!

But how do I get up there?

...

...

...

I can't find anything!

...

...

...

Wait! I remembered there was three chair legs somewhere right here.

...

...

Found all three of them, and the thing next to it must be the seat!

...

...

 **"1 minute remaining"**

...

...

...

The thing from outside is the last one!

I made my hand to go feel the last wooden peg for the chair!

...

...

It almost fell, but I got it. Bending my arm, until I made it go flat, making me kneel down in order to pull it in.

...

...

...

There! It's shaky, but It's good enough for now.

...

...

...

Pressed it!

...

Suddenly, the door made a hissing sound, until the neon words moved down, meaning that the door must be gone! It was then that I realized that the elevator suddenly went down even faster than before.

He lied...!

Jumping down to the chair with the flashlight in my pocket, the pegs still sturdy enough, I made it to the exit.

It was then that some seconds later, the horrible sounds of wood breaking resonated, with the door reappearing, somehow from the floor.

The words on the neon sign read **"** **Sayaka Maizono- Status: Deceased" Air tight seal On.**

After that, the same voice that declared the warning voice came back again, just more feminine.

"Poor Mai-Mai! I guess she really wasn't cut out for this. Oh well! I guess it's almost time to meet the next one! I even heard she was going to get punished, not to mention, betrayed!"

After that, I just looked at the red neon words, before deciding to walk away.

It was frustrating to not know what was going on, but with everything as it is, there just might not be any answers what so ever.

It was also time not to be emotional.

With flashlight on hand, I walked away. Later on the way, I noticed that when I came back to the corner, in the left side, was another trail, leading me another wooden door. I didn't felt like opening it.

...

...

...

These separate walls actually take a long time to reach the door, and even then, it doesn't get tiring.

...

...

...

What's that sound?

An echo, something that sounded the same when I got here, was audible enough for me to hear.

...

...

I never knew I would ever need to actually run in my entire life.

* * *

 **Man, i'm tired of using ellipses like this through out the entire time. I really wanted to hurry this scene, because as you noticed, in first person, I would rather detail it when someone is there as well.**

 **Also, I more of an imagery person. (-.-;)**

 **In other words, there won't be any more shitty writing like this, so yay!**

 **Also, the electro-id is the one thing i'm waiting to make scenes more interesting, and as such, I wanted to get this out of the way.**


	3. Almost Saturday!

**Up and at 'em, it's the last day before the actual things start!**

 ***Party horn sound**

 **As such, I was wondering if by this point, if anybody had any questions about how this is going. Anything plot-related will not be told, but as mechanics, and such will be something i'm glad to answer to all of you, including the readers, the reviewers, the haters, and the OC makers!**

 **Question and answers are at the bottom, and such, a small glimpse of story will be presented.**

* * *

The reality of the situation was intense, and as the 83rd day in this school, not even that would change for the rest of the survivor's reaction, the one they showed as they first got here. You could say that we already had the four sacrifices done already, and were just trying to come up with some more back-ups. Truth is though, blood just makes me hot! Just seeing people breaking the bones and flesh of other people really do bring flashes of heat to me! It might be wrong for many, but to see murder as pleasure...!

"A-ah!" No matter how unprofessional-like I was, it was already clear that the answer would be yes. The killings will not stop, and such, who would want to ruin a perfectly good moment?

What else can they do? If they're... Who cares about that?

One by one, the members of the group that either had their eyes bearing disgust in them, or just simply stayed silent. Well, that's what happens when you're _the_ Ultimate Despair. No matter what, some kink ass would just decide to be a goody goody girl and just ask to stop. Whatever they wanted to do was fine...we're palsies! And chumps! If they felt like they had a bad day, they can openly let those emotions run through. There is this one who's such a good disciple. It's no wonder she's my favorite of the bunch! Tearing up while still calling me her beloved, it's just so...So...

Mushrooms then sprouted on top of my head, sporting many of different kinds...Man, I wish Muko' was still here. Playing dead isn't much fun without someone to manipulate. It gets boring, but hey! As long as her ugly little head was hooked up to that thing, then maybe she can still be alive!

'Course. All the dead bodies before her did the same as well, but her's, well, looks more dull. If we tried to do it earlier, then she would have been more like the ones that exploded! Red, my face contained more blood than usual, and my eyes looked a little more bigger.

Just fuckin' 'tastic! It be better if the other losers like **him** would be laying there, but the small hopester wannabe is a pretty high rarity for now...Locked-up by the future fucktards and what-not.

Oh well, let's see how headmaster Junko will deal with them. It's almost time to see if the final trial will be done soon! I even brought my own custom helmet to hook up with, and its so adorable looking!

I still wonder why Izu Kams took AI me. He's probably gonna fix it or something. Or do something ironic, like a _third_ killing game! What ever it is...I just hope it brings in the crushing of hopy hopes.

Ah! Before I forget!

You there, sitting somewhere, or perhaps lying down in some position, or some strange person that stands up and moves around during reading tight ass novels. I owe you the thanks to restoring the project "Restoring Despair"! With glasses casting a heavily reflected light.

I " _hope"_ you've consider your actions as one of the best ones you've ever done. Unlike the disappointments of almost your entire existence. You've let the destruction of this world to happen with ease, and especially you, the donors, who've let perfect little bodies be in a situation where despair will rule out such petty notions of hope, and begin the era of despair! We really almost hit a hard bump, but because of you, watching you're creations struggle and trying to come back to a wasteland really did it! A red crown with gold attachments to it by the sides. It was completed by both hips in my petite stomach, and a voice with authority with a smile.

Mufflings were heard behind me, and as such, a kick in the face stopped him from speaking.

Forget about him, okay? Him running the show was _sooooooo_ long ago. It be a miracle if someone even knew where we are! He was nice for a while, but then he turned out to be some boring ass guy. This doesn't need things like him going around. I looked to the side, bored as fuck again.

Now if you'll excuse me, which you can't do anything about it, I have a world to conquer, and that one as well! So, I wish you the best dosage of despair for your last 7 days. That's how long you guys have before I arrive there!

* * *

 **That was short! Either way, now knowing that I only have officially 83 days before Junko decides to take over in novel-wise days, it's time for me to start with the Q &A!**

 **Send me any question you want, and who you want the person to read it as! Your OC, a canon character, or possibly just you. It's fine either way!**

 **Remember, it can't be plot related, only as to how it will work, why something is like it is, or if you want a cleared definition of something. Remember though, asking me of the you-know-whats or anything that you were presented with your invitation will ruin the secrecy of it, and it be better to PM me.**

 **Also for the commentators and reviewers!**

 **Do you know what power you have?**

 **Well.**

 **You get to decide who gets to be the protagonist for each trial! Including some other things that will be told later on. It's not more like its majority vote, but majority influential! If there isn't anyone that decides to choose someone to be a protagonist, a random slot machine will! Sometimes it will work, sometimes I won't. I need to give some relief to the donors ya' know?**

 **Hehehe...look, a dagger suddenly hit close to my neck! F-funny!**

 **Remember that any review can make the difference to this thing, and such, I just love talking to other people! Support or not, is for you to decide!**

 **And of course, the second OC's will now be included to roster, ignoring roster size stated by summary.**


	4. The first actual chapter

TIME: DAWN

BGM: Beautiful Morning

* * *

At precisely 5: 00 AM, grey eyes were being presented to the world because of beeping ringing in his ears. Bearing of no apparitions of being tired, said eyes darted to find the source of the sound, only to see that it was his own alarm clock, blaring and blinking in and out some numbers colored in red. With a small, start, he pressed the alarm off button, before rising up, and stretch his arms out that made a Y-shape. After yawning just once, he placed one hand on the top of his blanket, while the other one was firmly at the mattress of the bed. With one swoop, he threw his blanket to one of the opened drawers that he was given additionally to his new room. With some type of technique, he managed to pull-off a completely folded blanket that would have seemed perfectly placed, would it not be for the fact that it looked a little crooked. Sighing, he looked at his bed, before back to where his blanket was, and walk up to it.

Fixing the angle a bit, he was greeted with some familiar photos that he had stored within a small sandwich bag. These two however, were his most special ones that he had. If anything, they could be the very best treated relics he had in his possessions. The one attached to the mirror beside it was one with her dying mother, looking happy to see her newborn with teal hair color was born. His father wasn't present in said photo, so it wasn't hard to guess that he left her alone, leaving the child with no father figure. It was the sadder picture, compared to one with him that he took when he was eight years old.

The small audible purring that was closing in at him was his reminder of that event happening. Even to this day, he is still owner of the what should have been a sure death for the kitten-now-cat. With a name like Lucky, she was known as the mischievous, but highly intelligent cat that became a sudden part of his life, when he saved her from the cold streets, only awaiting her with hunger and thirst. Adopting her, (even though it was against the orphanage guidelines, since owning a pet was prohibited) he had some crazy adventures with him looking for her all over the place when she decides to leave the room with a slightly ajar door that was the entrance to the hallway to where all the other un-adopted teens. It's strange really, but there were times were he even had to open his mouth in order to mimic the meowing that Lucky made. Sure enough, what was once only because he was strange for wanting nothing but perfection, his sudden interest at making cat noises ensured any of the remaining teens that didn't deem him strange would after that event.

"Doesn't bother me really. I mean, at least Lucky's there for me!" Optimistic, he petted her back, running through her ears as well from time to time. It was then that he noticed she had a small tuna fish where her bowl was. It seems yet again that Lucky the cat struck again in the open fish markets again! Really, housing a thief seemed pretty sketchy at first, but hey, if she's didn't got caught for all these years of fish-napping, then she would most likely won't for some more years. She's not fat, but even then her pudginess was starting to show.

Quickly, he went to where the folding screen that was also included with the room as a replacement for a closet, and closed it, in order to reveal a slightly humming small mini refrigerator that was definitely not included with the room. It wasn't against rules per say, but its not like he needed it to be revealed in plain sight. Who knows if they were to find out that one of the teens had a mini fridge tucked away in secrecy? They might notice why their electrical bills were suddenly a few dollars more every night. Inside of the fridge had a convenient switch that could either turn it into a freezer, or by its normal standards. Ice could even be made, since it was actually on the larger scale when it came to how long it was. It made the things surrounding it seemed pushed out, but it somehow blended in with its environment. Opening in it, there were some few eggs that he had, two bottles of sparkling water, two cartons of milk that were one quarts each, and some left-over lasagna he made in the orphanage's kitchen two days ago. With what he had, their really not a lot of choices for him to take, other than to just see if the kitchen staff decided to lock the doors today. It'd be their second day doing their job properly if they did, which truth be told, pretty much meant much since their food didn't seem like they would pass a simple public taste-test.

Closing all three doors in their respective manner, (The mini fridge, the folding screen, and the door that led to the hallway) he decided to go with the option to go and see if the kitchen's door was locked. It turned out that it wasn't and he eagerly left in order to get the eggs that he bought near the markets. Once he came back, he set the temperature to a certain number between 250 and 260, possibly a margin, and took out the eggs out from the carton. He decided to make something simple for today's breakfast, and make an omelette. Reaching out for some extra ingredients that he used in order to perfect the taste of his meal. After some time, the omelette was done, and led to him sitting on one of the fold-able chairs with its paired up fold-able table. Even if it was just an omelette, he still ordained himself with cutlery that would make this moment enjoyable to his tastes. It was just right.

He chewed his food with a spaced amount of one minute throughout each bite. Staff barely arrives at 6:30 AM again, so it wouldn't be such a horrible mistake to sit and eat his wonderful meal. Once he was done with his cheesy, non-greasy creation, he picked up what would have been needed to be cleaned again. It wasn't really a chore for him to clean his own mess, even if it looked like it wasn't even touched. He still made sure the china plates were in spotless condition, and the spork and knife he used didn't had their stainless steal have any trace of it being used. After the approximate addition of 47 minutes, he left the place with a pleased stomach, and went back to see if Lucky decided to stay or not.

Retracing his steps, he reached to his room, before noticing something out of the ordinary in his room.

A letter, with some stamp sealing it. It was later deduced that there was no doubt that the stamp was the symbol for the well renowned Kibougamine Academy, though most would just refer it to its international name, Hope's Peak Academy.

Hope's Peak Academy, a place that was referred to as the ultimate graduating plan. If anything, success is proven to be brought to all the students that had ever enrolled in here. Some were actually known to be as the best highlights of a before and after life story. Some came from humble roots, just so that they would own a multi-millionaire company! Some were to rise to fame when it started with just a garage band that occurred every Tuesday night. Whatever the case, it had some requirements for some people to join in. To begin with, you would have to already be attending at a high school right now. The second was that a talent was needed in order for anybody who were to be selected to go in. You'd have to be something specific, other than just something ambiguous. There were some controversies as to what should be a talent or not, such as if an SDHSL writer would mean anybody that were to just make novels or anything else with literature would mean their invitation gets nullified, or the rumors of some other way to get in. Either way, just receiving a letter from them is something that is considered as rare, and even rare it is when you get invited!

A curious message was written by some person, calling him by his last name, and that he would be placed as the SDHSL Perfectionist. It didn't took much for him to feel ecstatic over the news, but something didn't felt right about it. Where the headmasters name would have been written out with their signature, the letter contains a sudden stop because the headmasters face was ripped out. It felt like they wouldn't get to know what their name was, or if he even planned to reveal his identity in the first place. The only thing that he can make out of the letter from where the list of details would be as well would be the numbers eight, a colon, and then two zeroes being close to each other. Was this when the he was to appear near the front gates, or the building itself? Whatever it was, it would be best to arrive there at some time, since it'd be better to be there for nothing, then to not bet there, and possibly miss his one chance to leave this place, even if it was starting to warming up on him.

Well, that could wait for now. He has cat hair that has to be removed for now. Not to mention the fact that his waste bucket was nearing the top, so cleaning had to be a priority. With a bucket and mop that he had, he went to fill it with water from the bathroom he had. Man, did he have privileges in this place! Every inch of floor was soon covered with some hand soap that he had with him, and it ended up with small looking stars illuminating the place, as if the room was in space, since in reality, it just look really cleaned.

In exchange with what he had, he went to the drawer, and opened the one next to the one where his clothing was. He didn't really felt like combing his hair today, but that doesn't mean his clothe could be given the same pass as well. Going back to the restroom, he went and striped till he was bare. He had a good, well body frame that sported some muscle here and there, with a good 6 feet or so of height to boot his appearance with his slightly pale skin, he felt positive that it would be better to have it not be left for letting it not smelling for anybody else. After a quick shower, he rubbed his body with a towel, making sure there was no signs of soap left in his body. He then placed the towel to his waist, and he put his formally worn clothing in a laundry basket, stepping out of the bathroom to get his new set of clothes. He went to the drawers from earlier, and went to the one that was on the bottom. With boxers and socks for his undergarments and a white button-up shirt and khaki pants as the surface, he looked ready enough for the rest of the day.

Hope's Peak Academy was a little far, but since he usually jogs around the areas of this city, it wouldn't actually be a problem for him to go here to there on foot. He might even get there earlier if he starts with a quick sprint before the sun actually touches the sky. Who knows? Maybe he can even see some more students if the invitation was real, or maybe see the pranksters that committed this deed to him. He worries though that they might think of him being too weird for anybody who believes he does. Maybe, this could be the start of a breaking cycle?

With his custom made kubatons at his left pocket, he left and went off.

* * *

It seemed far at first, but up close, it really looked more farther in paper. Two hours worth of jogging, he made it to Hope's Peak, besides the constant breathing times he needed so that he wouldn't use up the time to sweat on his already washed body. It actually turns out that he didn't seem like he was the first to arrive there, but since it was early, he didn't actually felt like it was his fault for not being there at the time he was asked to get here.

* * *

TIME: MORNING

BGM: Beautiful Day (Piano Arrangement)

* * *

From the distance I was able to see a guy who was shorter than me, blessed with short blonde platinum hair and complementary bright blue eyes. Darn genetics, having me to look like I wore contacts in order to look like some sort of freak. He had bangs sticking out that were sticking out, and were a bit longer than what most people would have, about an inch. His actual hair couldn't be actually sparred from said judgement, since it was deliberately done, if just slightly messy. He looked really light, and if it was true, he probably was more skinnier than fit. His apparel was pretty contradictory with how the summer's heat was nearly affecting everybody, and only do I said that was because he was wearing a _sweater_. A black one nonetheless. A white collar could be seen with what may be an actual shirt could be seen from said sweater. Blue jeans, though more that looked more emphasized than more normal denim jeans, and to top it off, blue and black high-tops. As I walked closer to him, he suddenly looked at me from what he was previously was looking at, and showed off a silly grin on his face.

"Hey! I thought their'd be somebody else who had the same idea!" He waved his hand, giving me a small greeting. He didn't looked harmful, but at any case, he seemed a little nervous after he took a glance to the shape of what my pocket had. Maybe it really was a good idea to bring it with me here.

"You too? So you're telling me you received an invitation to Hope's Peak as well? I had suspicion with how his age didn't make him look like just a random person in here, but confirming it would make my brain find peace.

"Y-yeah...The name's Yukio by the way. But I like to go by Key instead." It seems that "Key" seemed pretty sheepish with how cautious he was around me. No matter, I guess it's more like it was in his nature to begin with.

"Well then, my name is Kagamine, since I really don't actually have a name." Though I _do_. Whatever the case, he still seems pretty amused to be here. Maybe if i'm right...

"Kagamine? Is that like your nickname or somethin'? I'm cool with that." Key looked at me, flipping a coin in the process.

"Why do you flip that coin? Is that a game of sort?" I honestly have no idea why he would do that.

"Oh! I'm actually wondering if you're someone I should trust, and by the look of it, you seem pretty dandy. Possibly too dandy with how you look." Really? I'm not even wearing anything that I would have worn if more people were to show up. He doesn't seem like a damaging person.

"Have any guesses as to what his name is? He's pretty insane if he were to make that a secret and all." He took out the invitation he had that was folded into a square that was shown sixteen times after it was folded out.

"Not really. If anything, it could be a hoax." If he send it to you at the same time was send, then either mine was delivered more earlier from a mistake, since you seem like someone who lives closer to the academy, or maybe it was just a hoax by some of your friends." No matter how you see it, there was something odd about that.

"My thoughts exactly." No sooner after the voice spoke, there was a girl coming out of one of the alley ways, holding a plastic translucent cup that contained some sort of smoothie swirl. It was then she suck some more of her dessert with a red straw that had stuck the middle cherry on top. Whoever she was, she clearly wasn't as a chirpier as this guy here. Or well, that's what I thought I was...

"Hm, haha...I actually thought i'd get a reaction from you two, but your staler than bread! Nice to meet you! Er- I think that was a little too energetic. A-ah, w-well, l-let me fix that...Um, hi. I'm Yuki Mizushima. Nice to meet you here." Such a personality change...! She was actually taller than Key here, about an inch or something, and already, her tomboyish looks would make you wonder if she was a girl to begin with. She has a medium, somewhat lighter skin tone with freckles apparent in her face. Unlike Key, she had messy bangs touching where her eyes are. I believe she has a widow's peak, that had her brown hair was styled in a ponytail, matching with her dark brown eyes. What she had on her seemed much more of an improvement than what Key had, but now she's wearing something that is not of her gender. She had a plain T-Shirt with a solid color of mint green (a personal favorite of mine), and some blue jeans that were nearly designed like Key's. If you looked down...were those braces...?

Well she was prepared for the apocalypse. She had a backpack that was the same color as her jeans, but it looked rather flat than what it size would seem could possibly hold. I actually failed to point out that on her left side of her hair, she had a black pencil stuck out, with a sharp edge for a pencil, but was possibly for the usage of drawing. It's too well sharpened for actual writing, since the graphite would just break if it did.

"Wait! You're the one from earlier ago, right? When I got here, you just made a small peep sound and left to the other side. I thought I messed up or something." Key had his index finger in his mouth, making a small hook with it to the inside of his mouth.

"W-well, I didn't even know there'd be any more people who'd get here, it's not like you had to get here early." Yuki had her eyes look the other way, as if shy to speak more than what she needed to say.

"It's okay. I thought i'd be first to arrive here." Key had a similar grin like before, but had a more confused look than a forgiving one. He probably thought it was nothing.

"Well then, I guess we should just wait here until that lady arrives, right?" I wanted to make sure if they also got that piece of information with that invitation, in order to see if they did indeed came here with similar terms like mine.

"I did. She was told to be a nice person." Yuki had her head looking up, thinking with her eyebrows scrunching.

"Not specifically a lady, but that somebody would be here." Key had a hand behind his head.

"Then I guess these letters must have been made recently. Perhaps even rushed out." There was no actual evidence of it to be true, but if there was a logical reason, the closest that will fit this would be something like this.

Suddenly, the gate opened, stretching out its doors both fast and pretty hard. It almost hit me.

"Ah!"

"Huh?!"

"W-wah!"

No sooner than that, it stood still with the walls locking it up in place.

"How did tha-"

"Good morning everybody! As I can see from the camera above your heads, I can see that all of you are similar to the profiles we have of you. Come in, we were going to allow any early birds come in!" A female voice was heard, where it was located to said camera it talked about earlier before) It seemed excited, but unlike its description, it sounded more younger than what we thought she was. Not to mention that she sounded more upbeat than with what they thought.

I had the strangest urge to leave, but unlike what my nonexistent gut said, I walked to the other side of what we we came from. If anything, I didn't even thought I do something like that.

Behind me, I heard something that Key had said to Yuki about not even worry about how well defended Hope's Peak is, and the utter nonstop of her fear of this just being too creepy to begin with.

The doors of the academy opened, and with the three of us, we entered. Safely, with nothing happening to us. It turned out that for the next week, we would come in here one more time before we would start classes. The building had a clean look inside, with neat organization and its polished floors. All the lighting was pure white, and each door would lead us to another room that was void of any people. It was only in the gymnasium did we saw an actual living person in there. A guy, roughly in his twenty's, was looking sharp with his white suit and black pants. He actually looked like some type of employee here, or even at least a past graduate to this school, but nope, he wasn't any of them.

"I am your headmaster, Enji Semaka. I may be older than you guys, but please, no need to be actually formal here. I have brought you here so that you would understand that you were chosen from the entire rest of the world as the talent you righteously earned and led you here as an opportunity for a lifetime! As such, we would be glad if you could see the rest of the school in order to get accustomed to it. There will be teachers in the second floor, just don't get scared if they suddenly make a sudden surprise to you when the lights turn on. It is always our job to make our students feel welcomed here! Just don't tell them that I ruined their plan, okay?" Enji really looked too energetic for this type of job, (not even to begin with the fact that he was just 24 as a headmaster for this school) but it would have been impossible to not feel the same.

"As such, visiting them is fine, and if you have any questions, just ask me, or any of them,and i'm sure we'll answer back to you with the most accurate answer we can bring up." There were some additional things after that, but I guess I wanted to know that later. I swear, this may either be a really weird cast of characters for a manga or anime I suddenly went into, or this was the idea of being a hoax being pushed to its limit.

Or maybe its something else. Like a visual novel or something.

Whatever the case, this was a little too intriguing to be dismissed as a waste of time. If this turns out to be true, I wonder what would the orphanage would say about this. I wonder if Lucky could be brought here.

All these questions should be answered all due in time, but for now, there is some exploration to be done.

...

W-wait...

Where...

Wh-...

A swirl started appearing before me in my mind, as if somehow, my mind was in the middle of processing something.

And just like that, it was gone, only to be reduced to whatever was there, back to how it was.

Huh. That was strange.


	5. The actual 2nd part of the 1st chapter

TIME: ?

BGM: Beautiful Morning

* * *

"U...Ugh...! What was that?" I was startled by what was a foul taste in my tongue. It didn't felt right to have it, and quickly, I tried to spit it out, only to be greeted by nothing more than my silver white saliva.

That was gross.

Either way, wasn't the third day we got stuck in this Hotel? I mean, not counting the time when the headmaster gave us the invitation and quickly tried to snuff us out. Or at least, that's what I think it was. At the end, me, Chikako, and the other unconcious person who didn't gave out his name earlier found these nifty rooms with a bigger space than what our house was. To be fair though, metal surrounded the place, so whatever made this place looked modern and fancy made it look like more of a prison with no bars. Just a big space filled with nothing but floors.

It'd be unfair if I didn't introduce myself, so as of now, I guess "Teddy" would work. I'm still kind of iffy with sharing my full name, but if it helps, Yumma too would be good. I have the talent known as the SDHSL Sleeper, though in reality, i'm more of a dreamer. I share the name Teddy with my own white teddy bear.

I have a sense as to how a person is based by how each person dreams. I got this from my mom who was a diviner of sorts, and a psychic as well. It's kinda of cool to have I guess, but at most times, its scary to see who people really are if they were people who were constantly, well, threatening. The closest I got from this earlier ago was the headmaster, and though this sense does get quirky at times, I wished it really was at that time.

In reality, I believe in the better method of just asking a person with what they experienced. Basically, the old-fashioned way. Something that I got from dad, even though its still a mystery as to what his whereabouts are.

Enough of that actually, I think you should know more about the others actually and with what happened just days ago.

* * *

TIME: MORNING

BGM: Beautiful Day

* * *

The SDHSL Chesser (for some reason or another got that title, even though it should have been Chess Master) is a girl that was known throughout the world as a person who did what the title says. She basically would the equivalence of killing you in a round of Chess, where there was even numerous amounts of attempts to cheat from other competitors around the world. Like all rounds, all fell flat on their backs when they announced her name as the winner.

She's really nice actually, even though her tough complexion comes naturally when she invites you to a game of chess. When we first met (which was just me picking at her shoulder), I actually thought I met someone who would have been a SDHSL Impostor to replecate what she was, especially when she sounded so nervous to actually have a conversation to begin with. It turned out however that not even an impostor would have just quickly tell me of the bat that they were just leaving and wish me a good day. From there on out, I just quickly asked her to just stay there with me and just have a conversation if she had the time.

It'd be horrible of me to tell you everything what happened, but in some way, there was just a time where she just looked like she would faint. She probably was just embarrassed, because the moment the other guy came, she quickly had that stoic face she had when she was competing internationally. It looked like how she would have first saw me. She actually looked more of an observer when she was, and that quickly was into view when she had her arms folded to one another.

Whoever he was, well, seemed like he was in a hurry to get here. It was amazing actually. He ducked down from a table, jumped from the ledges from the metal supports of the stairs, and even made a jump that landed him on his feet while doing a back-flip from a brick wall. Wherever he was going, it would have been next to us. I was corrected sooner than a second when I was met by some blue eyes. Said blue eyes suddenly got terrified when he saw me standing next to him, and shifted his body to move back a little. At the end, he landed on his behind when it looked like he lost his balance. Pretty funny actually...I even thought Chikako grinned at such sight.

Sporting a black jacket that read the word "Soar" during his infamous back-flip, he had a long grey t-shirt that was filled nicely with his arms and shoulder, perhaps with what feats of athleticism he just performed. He also had some bells tied into his wrist that were colored with red and white stripes. With his beige bermudas, you could also see what you would speculate of his body with his exposed legs as well, which connected to a pair of blue sneakers that contained some red arrow that was emblazing a well-known company in the side of those specific sneakers. At the top of his grey spiky hair, was a hat that was stitched with words, "Catch me if you can!" in green thread. It suited him with his fair skin and slim build.

Turning his head back and forth from Chikako and me, he got up from his feet and blushed a bit.

"You know, that wasn't intentional...I thought i'd get here by myself like always. Cheeks puffed, he looked away from us.

Always...?

"Hmm...What exactly were you just doing, messing up with the property of the small cafe down there, and the library, huh? Didn't you think somebody could have just walked in and would tumble down because you'd be in their way?!" Chikako was really upset, pointing her finger at him and had her eyes looked at him threateningly.

"N-no! I didn't meant that. I was referring about how this place was empty! This is my third time being here and all. The actual entrance I meant." With his hands holding up in suspense, as if to signal Chikako to stay back, and his eyes returned of those with terror.

"And the rest. Did you thought about how many people you're risking of breaking a bone or two?" Chikako gave him a cold stare, before putting her arms back into a layer position again.

"No...?" He really didn't know what was coming, did he? She might turn up against him or something.

"Huff...Don't...Don't do that again. Okay?" Her eyes were looking at the ground, with hands at the sides of her body.

Well, maybe i'm wrong, for the second time.

"Wow lady! Thanks! I thought you'd turn out to be a scary monster for a secon-" Before he could have kept that grin, he was met with Chikako giving an earful to him.

"What was that?! Say that again, punk!" And to think she was an inner pacifist.

"Wahh! I-I'm sorry. I should be going! Bye!" That guy left instantly, with his feet touching the ground with similar speed like last time.

"There he goes again...doing exactly what I just pardoned him from. Seriously, I really thought I was the pacifist.

I tried to hold a laugh, since she just repeated what I said to her.

"That reminds me. Who are you? You certainly know a lot about me. Are you enrolled in this Academy as well?" She was smiling again. Preferably creepy like a monster. I guess she's trying to be as positive looking as possible, even if it was looking like it was impossible for her to do so after all of that.

I told her about everything you should know.

"A dreamer? They let slackers in here too?" She had a grin in her face, with her eyes closed with her hands holding each other.

"What about loudmouths?" That wasn't safe.

"Hm, hey-! You know a guy like that deserved it, okay? I guess I'm not the one who would wear the medal for the most kind to dum-dums." She laughed a bit, as if the guy was just a silly criminal that didn't deserve to talk after being shunned with evidence against him.

"I guess...But he seemed happy to be here, don't you think? He had a confident smile when he did all of that." I really preferred to be the "nice guy" in all of this, even if it was in my nature.

"It's not like I was going to be merciless to him. He just needed to be scolded for risking him and everybody else's health. It's reckless, you know?" She had her eyes opened, and her arms were straightened out.

"So you were worried about him as well?" It was pretty weird that she would, despite with what she just said.

"A-ah...W-well, yes. He too is human. I'd probably do the same with any athletic wannabe's who would put them in danger. Guess you're safe from that. But don't think you're safe if you yawn in front of me, okay? I'm not that social and all, but I do know how to give warnings and all." She had a cute wink when she said that, and had her index finger raised up when she did.

It was nice to have somebody else to talk to with how there was actually one more hour before the time in the invitation would be reached. Halfway all that counting though, a voice suddenly was made on top of us.

"Hello! Hey! Is this thing on! Oh well, I guess nobody's here..." Instantly, Chikako spoke, a little softly though.

"No wait. We're here." With the two hands holding each other, she looked nervous.

"Really?! But I thought only speedy gon- I guess you can come in! Welcome one and all, whoever you are!"

"It's only two of us. I was hugging Teddy with one arm, and with the other, I made a signal that meant two.

"Wow! Even better! The gates will open in about...now!"

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

With the voices words being true, the gates opened gently, squeaking a bit with the sound it was making.

With a step forward, I walked to go to the inside of the Academy, until I noticed Chikako stepping out slowly, with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Chikako, don't you want to enter?" I was confused with why she would look like. It's not like there was anything bad was going to happen. We would walk in and see what was going to happen if we accept being students.

"W-well. Something tells me that this place has a really bad vibe." She still had that worried look, but kept it to a lower degree then what she had.

"I know the idea of a voice inviting us seems bad enough, but I highly doubt there's nothing more than just a prank." I checked with my sensory again, and even though it somewhat exhausted me, nothing in here reads bad news.

"Well, can I hold your hand?" I mean, only 'cause i'm scared and all..." She looked like she was blushing, but nothing more than what she said could have been the reason to it.

"Sure, I don't mind." What with what I preference and all...

"Oh! Okay then, thanks!" And with that, eyes that looked brighter, she got my hand and we walked inside to the school.

* * *

TIME: MORNING

BGM: Beautiful Day (Piano Arrangement)

* * *

The building didn't look like it was messed with or anything. Simple things, simple lightings, matching tiles, and huge space. Exactly like how it would look like. Even the ribbons, decorations, and garlands would bring the mood to everybody into those that were cheery, not even a complete shut-in could have looked at this and not get curious what the event was for.

Across what we could see, there was a small door that read prize room. We tried to open it, only to have the sounds of the door knob hesitating to open. Weird, but possibly, this could be some type of school shop? Whatever it was, it probably meant nothing. Going to the doors surrounding the place, it was easy to see that some of the other doors was going to be locked as well. Almost absent everwhere, it was possible to see that maybe entering this place really was just a badly organized prank. Who'd thought it be good to mess around with a school and all?

Possibly the last time I was incorrect, the same voice would be heard from a monitor that had a static screen. No sooner than that, Chikako went behind me, with the back of my shoulders being greeted with a push from two hands. She must be really terrified being here, as she was whimpering a bit when she did that.

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

The monitors static had some strange words, such as "Maiz...which is corn in spanish if I remember. Ar...A pirate sound...Ou...The letter u pronounced in some other language...ere...Which meant nothing to me at all. Possibly, the mastermind behind all of this was trying to do a ghost prank, before clearer words were being made. "-ello! We noticed that you're standing in front of a monitor. If you can, would you mind telling me which lighted room are you in?"

I really didn't understand what it meant.

"N-no..." Chikako, trembling just a bit, still seemed scared. Though I guess it was natural with how scared she looked like.

"W-what? I can't understand you. Can you repeat-" No sooner than that, small waves of color was starting to form, until it slowly showed a clear view of a man standing behind some monitors.

"Oh! I can see you guys now! Sorry if it looked like that. Seeing how this building is still buggy with its system and all. Either way, nice to finally seem some new faces here! If you like, you can go and meet me in the cafeteria! You'll just have to go to where a narrow hallway is. Don't worry, i'll meet you there as soon as I get down there!" With a small grin, the man in the white suit waved at us, before the video feed ended, and the monitor got powered off.

"Yumma...what do you think will happen if we go there?" With her hands hugging each other, she looked at me with a worried look.

* * *

BGM: Resumed Beautiful Days

* * *

"Hmm. I really don't know. Possibly not answers we would like however." With that, I changed where Teddy was, and made him sit on top of my shoulders. That is when I did the same pushing motion to Chikako did to me, a little more gentler though.

"H-hey! I, what did I do?!" With a small squeak, she was still being shoved by me and I laughed during that. She really needed to stop worrying about this.

"Don't worry about it. Call it petty revenge if you like." And with that, she made a small hiss, obviously angered about what I was doing.

"Ooh! I'm so going to get you for this. Just stop, okay?! Seriously, this is way too much for me, okay? I'm serious! Just, ugh! You're like him!" Stammering with small threats, she was still getting mad. Well, good for her. About two more playful shoves however, I was greeted with something else other than a push.

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

She turned her back, and then slapped me with her palm.

W-well. It did hurt. But I guess I was too speechless to say it did.

* * *

BGM: All All Aplogies

* * *

"S-seriously. If you thought that hurt, then you should know that I have a gash in my back! I got it when I had to leave my parents behind when they got mad-crazy for money! J-Just s-stop..." Small tears were being placed in her eyes, though they seemed like they wouldn't fall at any rate. She quickly wiped them off, before walking back to the door.

I really did it this time...I too did something instant, and that was to block her way.

"I-I'm sorry for that. I guess since you could be called a loudmouth, I thought you could be given some small shoves in the back. You should have told me that earlier ago. It's probably not good if you've let someone touching you there and not knowing it hurts." With arms outstretch, I made sure that she wouldn't pass me, before she just sighed and just looked down again.

"Nobody should just _know_ things like that without the owner's consent." She looked at me with her arms pointing down.

"So are okay?" I just wanted this to be in the past. It be a shame to see myself as the only one investigating this place.

* * *

BGM: Resumed Beautiful Days

* * *

"Y-yeah. I kinda deserve it. A bit at least." With a tongue sticking out, she made the peace sign, before being embarrassed and went back to her neutral position.

"That's good. We can continue then." But as I turned back, I was again greeted by a similar pushing motion not too long ago.

"You could call this _my_ petty revenge." She said it with a sly grin in her face.

Just like before, I just laughed.

* * *

TIME: MORNING

BGM: Ikoroshia (BOX 15)

* * *

When we entered the actual hallway, we instantly recognized how the ceiling kept either getting shorter, or bigger. Just why did the school did this, I dunno. A smaller gate could be seen where we entered this hallway, and pass that, there were more hallways with also white light illuminating. Seriously, this place looked so stale.

No matter what though, we checked to see if there was any place that had the cafeteria, even if it meant to go around the area where there was just locked rooms with nameplate that would have contained the name of some students, and a garbage room, which just like the rooms, would not open.

There was a laundry room that didn't open, and some stairs that seemed like they would have something, but with how high this place looks from the outside, there had to either be a good reason as to why the place where students eat would be at a place where they would have to walk that couldn't be any less but pitiful exercise, or that this floor is where the cafeteria should be.

That is when another hallway was present to us, which we swore wasn't even there in the first place.

Entering first, I could see how the place looked really clean for a specific reason, what with balloons and even a freakin' pinata was found in the place. Not only that, but the glass outside could show you that it was perfectly good weather outside. That and there were giggling's audible in this area.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"Is that...a girl's voice?" Without another second, something did appear. Just not girl.

* * *

BGM: Usamimimimi!

 _A white rabbit just jumped to you out of nowhere!_

BGM: Resumed Beautiful Days

* * *

"Hi! I'm Usami, your new teacher for this school year! I'm excited to see that new students are being introduced to Hope's Peak and that some are even impatient to come at the arrived time!" With a laugh, we see nothing more than a mechanical robot that looked like a rabbit in a dress and a stick.

"T-That plushie just moved! This place is h-haunted! L-let's get out!" Another voice appeared, but unlike anyone that they heard about, seemed to belong to somebody else.

It was then the figure of a teen with a blue sweater appeared for a second, before vanishing.

* * *

BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine

* * *

"W-what was that! I-Is this funny to y'all?!" Chikako seemed livid from the thought that someone would continue this. Somehow, for some reason, something felt wrong _just_ now. Whatever feeling I had, was soon replaced with one that was scared. It vanished soon enough.

"Bwua-huh?! W-was that from any of you? I didn't see any of your mouths opening. B-but in any case I-I'm not a plushie! I'm Usami." With a 'hand' in her mouth, she looked like she was sweating.

"Ohohohoho...You really like to push my buttons. If you have to know, my name is Monok-" An image appeared suddenly of a bear with its feet standing, with a design just like Usami's. She (I guess that's how you're suppose to refer as) herself looked shocked to see such a thing, and immediately tried to hit it with her heart staff.

Whatever it was, it dissapeared like the last image. And Usami only ended up whacking air, and rather violently actually.

"Stupid bear! How did he even got here in the first place! I didn't even detect him for one second before he got here and-huh? Wait, how did he left?! I-I saw him, I swear I did!" Lowering her hands, she looked to see us, only to see Chikako still with an angered expression and me with one that was puzzled.

"D-don't worry about that. It really must have been a glitch or something." Usami had a more cheerful display than before, as if whatever just happened didn't.

"You mean the black and white bear?" Chikako had both hands by the side of her body, with almost no hesitation to start giving earful.

"N-no way! Th-That can't be right! He wasn't in this wor- I mean, place before." With white eyes, she looked like if something took out the power that she was running from.

"Don't worry. It's just part of a plan. That was suppose to happen." That voice...!

* * *

BGM: Despair Syndrome

* * *

It was then that we all turned around to see a person with the same clothing as before, but what would have been a happier expression, this one. Just describing him...

His eyes seemed like there were too glad that something was right. With eyes that were basically void of any color except the fact that it was just actually white like his irises. He looked young, and what looked like he was wearing, it was a white suit and black pants. Just everything of him reminded me of the said bear that just passed here. Nothing, and I mean nothing would possibly resonate anything good from him.

"Y-you! What's the meaning of this! You very well know that the program was not to be executed without the permission of-" Usami was then kicked from said person and landed on a wall. She might not be flesh and bones, but that would have left a nasty bruise if she did.

"And who do we have here? Is this...oh so priceless. Maybe I should-

* * *

OVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVEERIDE

BGM:_DISTRUST

* * *

"Much better." With a small grin plastered on my face, it was time to see who was these two new participants would be.

Hmm, it be very inconvenient if I were to write every single thing I told them about during this part, so I guess there will only be bland description!

Well, there's the guy who's just a mere 5'6 foot, with the added feet of his actual legitimate plush around 6'2. Intimidating! Of course, his black hair would give him some more height if it counted, but oh well, who care's about the specifics, well, other than its girly. Plus his fairly normal skin and weird purple eyes are also things that would make him the type to be considered one thing. L-A-M-E! I mean he's already gay and all, but did he had to try to look the part as well? Geez! I guess its adorable to see him in blue pajamas though with their oh well, original tiny white rhombus shapes and buttons on just some parts of the shirt.

If that wasn't enough, his pants are also, _just,_ blue. Blue slippers as well. Maybe he's a failed blue's men participent.

Aha! That necklace, is that a...an amethyst? Yeah, sounds about right. Why is it moon shaped though? Psychic much? Please, I am sooooooo over predictable crap like that!

Awww...The teddy though...it really did have a red heart that was stitched to his arms, like a custom taxidermy or something. It looks like the inside of his ears and nose was also just red. Wonder if I split it up? Would it also be red? Interesting color for blood.

Well, I guess he has manners enough rather than 'tsunde' here. Are you mad or just frustrated? Come on, nobody wants to see that complex!

Having hair that was radiating 'desperately not a bimbo here' her blonde and brown hair was kept in its low ponytail with those green-eyed monster eyes. Sheesh! What did your mom looked like? The Grudge? Since your dad was big-foot of course. Oh~ Just what a pretty ugly distracting purple glasses you have. And half frames too? Wonderful.

With long sleeves, of course, just had to be a light blue blouse, had been adorned with a bow. Black and white checkered miniskirt, she also had flats that matched her blouse. That and she also had flats in some other areas as well! Just like spiky ball, she had a silver white charm bracelet that had a tiny black and white chess pieces, and to add disgrace, she had small silver earrings as well.

Well, I 'hope' that made you to shut you up. Knowing you. You're probably having dirty thoughts about the climber. Of course, if you think i'm referring to you bozos who're just reading this, then no, I was referring to glasses here.

N-no! I'm not talking about Peko Pekoyama who's about to deliver a wicked ass strike to yum-yums. Or any of the other despairs who are with me here.

And no, i'm not talking about me who obviously is no longer who he is. I mean, it was obvious that I didn't have to tell you that, right?

Well, enough about that! I'm pretty bored with all of you, so let's see where we are...

Hmm...Here! This is where all of the secrets that everybody were told to the ones who were standing still! Well, maybe pass that. Certainly wouldn't want to ruin the moment.

Well then, I guess also this really good joke that Saionji made, but I guess we should see soon. Which by that, I mean no.

Huh? You want it back to a happier time? Only cause I seem like I can?

Well then, here's an elegant fuck no.

Also, why not. I'll just make the point-of-view back to third again. Don't worry though. It won't be long before its first again.

Well then, it's been a pleasure to know you! See you in a technical not-hell!

* * *

BGM: Welcome to Despair Academy

* * *

Gasping for breath, Yumma was holding his breath, before he was no longer sustainable anymore with what the seemed like a nurse in a medical mask. With a whimper, she just slowly injects him with something of a syringe.

* * *

To this day, I still don't remember other than the fact that we saw the headmaster did, other than seeing him and some people were doing. Not only that, when we woke back up, it looked like we found ourselves stuck in this place.

I wonder if only I agreed with Chikako, we would have left safe and sound. Then again, we would have left him alone if we did. Because whatever is happening now, seems like its not going to be something that will be pleasant. The doors surrounding this entire hotel seem pretty locked, and not only that, but it looks like there are more of us of here in this place. They looked like they got here earlier before, because we saw something they had that we have yet to receive. Sure, it seems like they were nameplates in all the doors, and that there were full names on those that seemed to have gotten here before, which meant that there were only about five who actually did. (I mean, we still don't know his name yet) But there were some with what looks like a pixel drawn version of how they look like. Who knows, we might even get our own. And finally, even we hear sounds sometimes during what we confirmed our clocks to be night, the doors wouldn't open in our rooms if we ever tried to call out if there are people there.

Since we don't think that there will be a change, for today, we decide that maybe its best to sneak outside when its night, and hopefully see what it is. Whatever made Chikako brave enough to tell the man to let them leave while trying to give him the old one-two, seemed to motivate her to be present as well. I don't think she'd get scared if they were abominations.

'Till it's 12:00 AM when the sounds are made, we will just have to think of a way to not get spotted by the things making the sounds that don't want us to see what they are doing.

Until then, we wait.

END Of Part 2

* * *

 **Ohmygosh! It turns out that there was a 503 and I couldn't publish no matter what!**

 **Also, the way with how it looks, it seems writing will be more interesting, if not a bit tedious at times.**

 **Either way, I hope you have a good night! (Or day, cause I live in 'merica with a time that is much more different then yours** )


	6. The 3rd part of the 1st actual chapter

TIME: Night

BGM: Goodbye Despair Academy

* * *

Like all nights before this one, there was this girl who would look at the night sky, laying down on her back, and count all the stars that were visible to her. A hobby known as stargazing, she practically made it her entire life. With her handy Sextant, she would be able to mimic what her father did when he was still alive.

"First, be sure to adjust the small mirrors first. If anything, it should be placed like this...and, oops! How did this one got off? Well, at least it can be screwed on again." As she was saying this to the night sky, she reenacted the entire scene before reaching the slightly loose mirror. As such, she just tilted it a little bit so that it wouldn't come off easily.

"Then, you make sure that you place your eye right here. You seen this before in daddy's job, right? It's called a telescope." Placing her left right eye, she could see an image of what looked like one star. One that she always seemed so fond of since she was little.

"You then use whatever you want to see over the horizon, and make sure you don't move." With the star already been chosen, she made sure her breathing was calmer than what it was before. If she wanted to see the star, she would have to land her sight at something in the horizon. That is when she saw a small lake that had the image of a crescent moon that is bounced to it.

"Now. This is where you should be careful. Whatever you pointed at will have to be angled-er, moved to a side. When you do this, whatever you want to look from will then appear in the mirrors." and just like that, the arch that measured the distance between an illusion and a ball of gas was being measured, though it was more prettier to see the actual mirrors itself. Easily visable, both things that were too far away from each other was now next to one another. One turned out to be something that was trying to look like something, while the other one was just there. Present, but hidden by the vast darkness of space.

"It still amazes me how close two things really are. I hope when i'm gone, you could see that too. Don't worry though, you can still see me through the huge telescope were daddy work's okay? Just remembering those words brought small trails of translucent water fell from her eyes. She will never admit she would be crying. To this day, she'd still believe that what happened two years before she went to Hope's Peak, as a surprise, he would give a video signal of him giving his cheers for his daughter. Just seeing him get pelted with huge chunks of space debris as the only live transmission she ever saw. It was only 17 seconds, but it was enough to see that the previous message before was taken about a little bit more than a few hours ago. In this video, he just smiled. He waved and smiled. Not even words were uttered from him. What happened later ended up with him on the ground, falling at a rate that was once supposedly witnessed at another time by somebody with strawberry blonde hair.

Picking up herself, before looking back once more to the site she always visited, she left to the inside of the new city she was in. She only recalled herself being thrown in here by some random guy when she was just going to check and see if re-entering the school with the invitations were occurring earlier back again. She actually thought that maybe she'd see some other student there, but with her horrible luck, she just found herself get stuck here. It's not a _bad_ place, but something about how it seems to be just a floating piece of rock over a dark pit doesn't make it seem like it's a place that you would have wanted to stay in.

Really, if only she'd learn more about the traps inside the hotel, she'd probably wouldn't have got caught getting snuck outside of it. Though in reality, outside the hotel at night really doesn't seem like the best sight. Maybe, at some point, she could see somebody else in there. I mean, those nameplates were not just there the entire time just for show. Maybe, they could even collaborate with her in order to figure out how to get out of this place! With a small sigh, she went to where her becoming-to-be home that she got herself. Maybe in the morning.

* * *

TIME: Morning

BGM: Beautiful Morning

* * *

"N-no mom...I-I don't wanna...I just one some mustard in my mac and cheese. Please I-" Those were the thoughts coming from my head, before I was somehow found in of the wooden benches from the building where the pink and blue building was. It was pretty weird when I first got there, but...nevermind, I don't want to say it.

I should probably mention the fact that i'm a student from Hope's Peak Academy for some time. If anything, this was going to be my third year going here. As the SDHSL Astronomer, and be dubbed as Ho-Chi once again. Well, 'cause of my stargazing and all.

You could say that I really would be surprised that out of all places, I landed here in some dumb rock filled with buildings as tall as skyscrapers and filled with obscene amounts of colors everywhere. It's like watching only the flashy parts of an animation where only neon colors would flash back and forth to give an effect. There were some more buildings here and there that looked a little bit more interesting ones then the ones that were just colors, but they either was covered by some metal that would require an insane amount of rope to climb your way up, or if you were just a natural climber that could also just climb up with no need of leverages. Meaning it would be humanly impossible. Even the hotel was one of those colorful buildings, as if to disguise the fact that it is just a machine tripped with lots of security cameras and fake walls.

Either way, I was planning to go there again. Not just because there might be people there since it had plenty of room for some people, but also some strange lights would appear there time and time again. Possibly the sixth one occurred about six days from now. No matter how much I looked at it, it would have taken a lot of energy if it was possible for it to brighten the entire night sky for a few seconds. Freaky, since there was no meteors or lightning that would fall near us. If anything, I guess you could say that for this place, it was just natural. How much it really was though, is not for me to guess, but I guess it be unlikely.

If you have to know, I have simple white T-Shirt that has a Saturn pendant planted on my chest. My boobs if you want to call it that. Below me was just some denim jean shorts that I had so that I could get to the school building here for the class of 52. It was a busy year really, but with what with how things like the biggest airplane in North America was made, you could say that going from a place where I would visit my mom's and then going to my dad's would be easy. It was also the time where the were a few incidents occurred here and there, but as such, nothing was more infamous then the time that in 1983, Takeshi Nanto, was just in space, only to get space debris everywhere.

* * *

BGM: Welcome to Despair High School

* * *

In other words, my dad died there.

That bastard...! Didn't he knew that he could have left to come and see my entrance to Hope's Peak in person?! If only he did, then maybe I wouldn't have to, witnessed that...

I-I feel like there's no need for me to say more.

I guess I should head there now...

* * *

TIME: Morning

BGM: Resumed Beautiful Morning

* * *

Just the thought of returning here is kinda'of scary. Not only just by the size of it all, but the aura it resonated when you get close to it. It would be better if I stayed away from it, but from how far this place was, (Seriously 3 hours of purely walking here from the bench!) it be a waste to not check again.

That was when a bright light appeared again, and after some seconds of being still, i jumped a little bit when another light appeared again. Even if you were to call it a pattern as to how much it occurs, and then just called it fine, there was no doubt that there'd be some goddamn explanation needed in order for that to happen. Not to mention the fact as to how light like that would need power! It looked like it was even more than what the lights that this place had when it's dark. In the end, if there was something that I want from all of this, that'd be answers.

Before entering, I had to make sure I went to the left entrance, since going to the center only had cameras in there. There'd be no doubt that the white rabbits will just grab her and toss her back to her room. The left entrance also had cameras, but with some even looking more advance than I knew, but there was far less then what the main entrance had. As a note, she'd also be careful of the white tiles that were present. Those had some type of pressure plate that would just make you sink to a level, before being brought back up by those bots. What they do was just like anything you might have thought they did. Locking you up for the day, and return with whatever they were doing.

Whatever this place was, those white rabbits seem like they are in charge.

* * *

BGM: Third's Island Theme

* * *

Entering, I made a quick dash to the right wall, and had some areas of me being blocked. The lights indicated movement that were human, so if I went as fast as a fly, then they'd either knew that I wasn't one because of how big I have, or they'd just blink yellow before returning green. I still don't know what that means, but I guess it has to do with something like a notification for a rabbit to appear. Unlike the other ones, that one would just waddled up here, rather than appearing out of nowhere. I'd prefer that than then when it was red, since all it did was spawning rabbits to where I was. It's strange to see an exploit like that. Maybe with an explanation, I would probably know what they meant, rather than what it does. I had to make it to the stairs to the second floor, and then go to the separate elevator that is located there. Weird how that it was designed like that, but with how spacious it is, it's possible that almost everybody from a floor could just step in and visit other floors. Strange really, but with how big the place is, i'd guess there's no reason to complain. There was another one in this floor, but it was only meant for four people, and inside it, there was a built in camera that would look straight from the back, rather than the one up floors, where there was one located in the front, and was the one that had a design that would send video feed about every five minutes. Getting caught with that wouldn't be bad if it could take me to where the other rooms were. There were stairs as well, but somehow, some have been broken down, and just like the outside buildings, something durable would have to be placed there so that you could reach the huge gap in the first place.

Well, all I know is that the rabbit will appear any second now if I didn't move.

Stepping on the black tiles, it took every bit of me to not step on the checkered white tiles, which where much bigger than the small black counterparts. Catching some breath from all the accumulated stress and nervousness, I made it to the only first set of spiraling stair case, before reaching half way to see what happened and turned my back. Some seconds later, the rabbit appeared from the where the elevator was, and ran to where I was previously. Looking back and forth she saw nothing, and what looked like a shrug, just left the place and returned to the elevator. It was, well, not much of a difference then what happened like last time.

Reaching the second floor, you could see that just the left entrance was a mockery to what the actual size of this hotel is. It really was the size of what looked like a soccer stadium. It was so huge, you could consider this place as one since there was, indeed, just do that, amazingly behind this hotel. Because in a floating piece of earth on it's own, a for real stadium was there. It was like a mall that had almost everything that you would want and live in, and yet, that is without even counting how much individual rooms this place had. You could see what looked like a paradise for anybody who lived here, with free space, and could be given a lot of freedom in here. Whatever this place could have, it was possibly here. An incredibly size kitchen, an entire gym floor, a stage theater or a cinema. An aquarium could be seen, and even a museum of sorts. It wouldn't even be called a hotel would it not be considered for the huge marble slab outside that read just that. "Usami's Hopeful Hotel", with what had to be a ridiculous title to begin with. To reach the elevator, I would have to go through some of the stores through walking and avoiding those cameras. If there was something i'm thankful for this hotel, would be how this place had walls that would cover some of the cameras to begin with. The elevator in question would take about almost another twenty minutes like before, but unlike before, I would have to monitor my own actions. Just the rooms with the nametags itself made it looked like it was a house. If you tried to leave though, only to get caught or have no idea as to where to go, then you can only go through so much floors before you would reach a certain point of exhaustion or boredom. This place made it look like that splendidly by making me the only person here right now. That and well, rabbits in dresses that sing. I only got out of here by luck, and by that, I just ran like hell at the last second.

Oh well, I guess to the shoe store it is.

* * *

BGM: Fifth Island's Th-

LOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAME

LOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAME

 _Will be sent to automatic failure for now!_

* * *

D-damn! I got caught by one of those rabbits! W-well, either way, I guess you could say that it was done when **I barely even reached the start of the shoe store** , but I guess next time!

 **FAILURE** (0)

Time Remaining: 05:00:000 (100)

Awarded Points: None (0x100=0)

* * *

Struggling to get out, the white rabbits took me up to take me back at my room again. It was really embarassing actually, but I guess I deserved it for being too careless. Maybe there, I could see somebody out there!

* * *

BGM: Despair Syndrome

* * *

It didn't too long to see that we were being taken to the first floor, and ride the elevator that the other robot used. They, well, at least look like robots beneath all that plush. When we got to the elevator, one of the two climbed up on top of the other, while the other just held me up lying down with my arms being tied. It was no use to move after that. The one on top of the other quickly pushed a button that said 'teacher use only' in white letters. The one in the bottom however pushed a button that read the number 30. It was pretty huge for a hotel like this, and with that, the doors closed, and the one that lifted me suddenly placed me on my feet. There was no way you could remove these handcuffs. They had some type of material that could have bested steel by some multiple times. If anything, maybe it was titanium!

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

It took sometime, with what how high this place was, but in the end, a 'ding!' sound was made after all of that.

"H-hey! Is s-somebody else there?!" A voice was called to me, and though it was familiar, I was more overly in shock to see somebody being here other than me!

"Yeah! I-It's me! I-I didn't know there was anybody here! Are there more of you or something?" I was trying to make sure I walked as I talked, since this pattern was going to repeat again.

* * *

BGM: Resumed Beautiful Morning

* * *

"What's your name? D-Did you get to see what was under there?!" It turned out to be a guy. He really looked athletic and had a nice tan color to support the fact with his body frame. From how far I was, I couldn't fully see him all the way. Blame the size of this hotel and all.

"I can barely here you, ya know? SPEAK LOUDER OKAY?!" With a raised voice I made sure to see if this guy might be next to my room or something.

"O-Oh! OKAY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" He shouted out loud, while looking down. He then decided to run to where I was.

Bad choice.

"S-STAY AWAY FROM THE WHITE T-" But before he could register my words, he stepped on one of the white tiles, making his feet suddenly sink until he met the ceiling from the floor below him. He got startled and immediately, two more of the white rabbits appeared from some opening of the walls. They were solid, but if you paid attention, they could be moved from some mechanisms that made them go down, revealing the outer wall from outside, which had enough space for the white rabbits to be placed. It really is creepy to think that throughout this entire hotel, inside the walls were nothing but rabbits that moved when a white tile was pressed. At the end, he got carried like me just a while ago, and tried to struggle his way out until he got handcuffs in him. He uttered some curses, before he seemed dejected and called it quits. Surprisingly, the white rabbits that got him tied up in went closer to the ones that were near me. I didn't even noticed the ones behind me even stopped pushing me to stay there. Since it was still like the bottom floors, except less ceiling enough to give it some even more nonsense, they still took time to get to where I was. That didn't stop me from asking questions though.

"UHM? CAN YOU HERE ME NOW?!" It was then that his eyes shot up and nodded his head, before speaking again.

"Yeah! I can hear you clearly now! What about you?" Some more of his features were now available to describe. His chocolate brown hair was about ear length, short if it doesn't seem comprehensive. Not only that, but he wearing a simple white shirt that had a slim black jacket. It had the fur that lined the hood. His hands were black for some reason before, but now up close, it turned out to be just finger less black gloves. Connecting that were his black jeans, rather than what I thought were just trousers. It seemed like some of the color and texture looked a little roughed up or whiten beneath where his ankles were. They were met with mid calf (combat?) boots, and with its silver color on the bottom. I guess that was made by some type of metal.

Hold up a second, does he have a burlap bag? Man! I had to carry by hand with everything I had. If anything...where's my Sextant?

No...did I-?

"Uh, not to be rude, but can you uh...?" It was then that his voice got closer and made me remember about him being there in the first place.

"Y-yeah. I can hear you, I mean practically you're not even faraway now." With a small chuckle, I was greeted with a small push to go forward by the rabbits, and was forced to move forward.

"He he. Yeah, I guess I can see that now." Okay...was he the person who I was neighbors to in this place? I mean, now it looks like like we're not that far anymore. If anything, we're actually close enough to hear the other. Suddenly the white rabbits carrying him made him stand up, and the other two remaining were pushing him like me to go forward.

"Seriously Usami! I'm fine, okay?! You don't have to do this. I'm not a child!" He looked back at Usami with a fierce look, before chuckling back to me. Usami...?

"Man, it seems like they forgot about us or something, me and Shiori. First, they were just talk, but now, they barely even mutter a word. It's like they were controlled by that creep. You had to see him too, right? You wouldn't be here if you weren't going to Hope's Peak Academy, right?" Finally, his eyes were viewable, them just being a muddy brown with wireframe sitting on top of his eyes. Whoever he was something screams at me to call him a nerd of sorts. Possibly like a nerd like me.

"Hey, who's Usami? Who's the creep? And is Shiori you're friend or something?" These questions keep revolving on my head, with how much this guy seems to know to be some kind of chatterbox.

"Well, Usami is the name of those silent rabbits you see. It reffered to it as its name, and if anything, it has a girls voice. Kind of like an actual girls voice, but more slow and child like." As he says this he looks as the door I was headed to, and was a little shocked by it, before displaying another similar grin.

"The creep is some guy who hasn't said his name yet. He said we were invited to the class of 67 and all, and that he would be glad to show us around the school."

Well, I seriously don't know what he means by a creep. The last thing she remembered was the fact that she was going to meet Ms. Akira the said first women to be a headmaster for Hope's Peak Academy.

And wait, what did he just said now? Class of 67? That's a whole 13 years margin of inaccuracy. Maybe it was a mistake?

"Isn't it the class of 55? I mean, today is the five years since the 50th anniversary from Hope's Peaks Academy opening. It's also two years since a, er, accident occurred." This seriously didn't even need to be brought up.

"Wait...you too?! B-but Shiori said she was going to be as the 12th's class! Seriously, I actually thought she was joking! That and the fact that she called herself as a witch!" He simply stood there, froze on the spot. Until an 'Usami' pushed him to keep moving.

"But i'm not lying! I'd gamble my black high-tops and black knee-high stockings with 'cartoony' pictures of planets just to easily win some cash out of you!" I seriously didn't even knew why I even said that.

"W-well...Shiori was there at the time, she did look a little confused and all, but followed me anyway when I told her that we might get answers. She's rather quite, so I don't really know much about her." Well, he looked a little recovered from my previous statement. As if he thought that maybe I was a friend of-Shi-ori? I think.

"Well, i'll guess i'll ask her later. She got trapped in her room, right?" I would rather just ask her if she's just setting up a prank of sorts, but deep down, I really hoped that it _had_ to be true. Just thinking about something like this is kinda stressful then on wishful people who wanted to travel in the future. I mean, that had to be it.

"Either way, my name is Shinobu, Shinobu Tachibana. I guess it'd be weird to not tell you my name in the first place, right?" No matter how the situation goes, he seems pretty calm about it in the end. Well then, I guess it's my turn.

"Ho-Shi."

"..."

"..."

"Is that it?" Shinobu looked at me with a questioning gaze. Did he really think I had to give out my full name?

"Not to be mean or anything, but i'd prefer it if you call me by my nickname." Well, that had to give some effect to him. But once again, he's just smiling again.

"Doesn't bother me. If you'd like, maybe when this is over, you'd like to have a bigger conversation with me? Don't worry, it's just to know about what's out there." Shinobu nudged his head forward to show how close we are to getting in our rooms. Perhaps I could.

"It's fine. I'd prefer if I were to see this Shiori person first. She's...interesting to say the least." It really didn't look like a bad idea. Maybe he's really is like me. Nerd blood and all.

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

"That be great. But I don't think you'll have to wait." The grin that Shinobu had appeared again, and suddenly, he went to my side and pushed me hard from the shoulder. It made me fell and hit some more panels that were white, making me fall down.

* * *

BGM: BGM: Tropical Despair

* * *

"T-T-THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Shit! Was this guy some insane guy or something?!

"Sorry, you'll understand soon when you get up. It's interesting really." And with that, he had an Usami behind him and with a touch of her, 'hands' entered in the room.

"Fucker!" After that, the two Usami's from before picked me up. What I would expected however, was very different indeed.

You see, an 'Usami' should have just picked a person up from the panels, and take them back to their rooms. But why exactly am I picked up, and my cuffs suddenly got released?

Not only that, but the Usami's who were once going to send me into my room suddenly went to Shinobu's room. As if they were glitched or something. At the end of all of that however, the Usami's just left. Not even touching the door with their 'hands' in order to what seemed like the only way to lock or unlock a door without using a key that was in the keyhole. Just when they left, the door to Shinobu's room was quickly reopened again, and from what I see, he still had his cuffs, tied in his back when it should have just fell down in the ground like they always do when I was forced in the room again. Something clearly went wrong, but somehow, he was still grinning.

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

"Now wasn't that interesting? Come on! Shiori is in her room." And with that, he went to the right.

* * *

BGM: Love is Survival

* * *

"Seriously! What just happened? Did that happened to Shiori too?" Following him, he was pretty much the only option I have for now in this hotel.

"Yeah. Pretty much, except it was accidental. I wasn't really too sure if it was just a one-time thing, but I guess it isn't! Still sucks to get cuffed for the entire day, but if you're not that mean, maybe you can feed me!" With a small laugh, he went forward, making sure he doesn't step on another white panel.

"No way! I didn't want you to be Mr. Hero all of a sudden! Besides, it was just going to be me! Why do you think it included you?!" I was still pissed. There was no doubt about that.

"It's a fair deal, don't you think? If you really don't want to, then it's fine. I might need help to go to the restroom though..." He still had the sly grin on his face, but he looked like he was pleading instead.

"Eww! Don't even say that, it's not funny! Just what type of girl do you think I am?"

"Possibly one who would understand humor, even if they didn't like it." And with a groan and a small chuckle, we still walked all the way to Shiori's door before we were to meet the supposed 'witch'.

"You know...I'm more serious then this, but for the most part, I guess it'd be better if I tried to befriend you. It's never too often that you get to befriend satan or something." That smug ass...!

"You might want to sit down on this one, and don't worry the pleasures all mine." And with that, a small shove made him lose his balance, but later regain it back. And though he seemed eager to do so, I wondered if it was because he was going to lie down flat? I mean, I actually fell in more than one, so I guess that's his goal. But what if it was just one..."

"Quick! There's an Usami behind you!" I shouted and pointed behind him.

"I'm not a dolt you know. There's nothing behind me-" and with that, I grabbed on one of his hand and made him get pushed in just one block. Sooner or later, he landed on that one square and looked up at me. I guess that's what he meant by serious.

"Y-you...! Just wait until tomorrow when i'm not handcuffed! I'll show you!" He was kinda scary, but looked more like if he wanted to get even with me than to injure me. With a small wave from my hand, I walked away from him, and left the Usami's to take care of the rest.

Man, and I thought i'd change myself just for him! Ahhhhh...Boys will be boys!

End of Part Three

* * *

 **Here is the next one! The next one is almost here actually, but I wanted to extend this one a little longer. Might be out in 12:00AM!**

 **Also, I like the last scene myself!**


	7. The actual 1st part of the 1st chapter

TIME: Morning

BGM: Ikoroshia

* * *

"So you're telling me you're from the future?" Ughh...This is gonna be worse than when Kan asked me. That guy at least looked like couldn't hold a book for more than twenty seconds, and yet had the audacity to be completely focused only at that _one line_. I _swear_ to whatever's out there to just take me back after this joke.

"No, for the second time, i'm not. I don't have flying cars where I live in, there's no cool high tech other then a printer and some holographic screens, and I absolutely am not an amnesiac who thinks they're a pirate. I'm a student like you who's gonna attend Hope's Peak for the 130th class. I'm no time traveler either. I _just_ landed here after some robots were taking me here. If this is for some kind of think that I robbed you off, then I guess i'm sorry for it, but can you please take me outside? I'd like to go back to the sea again." After that mouthful, I had my eyes scrunched up to have an annoyed appearance on display. Clearly, he's not in the mood as well. He had his back supported by the wall.

"You do realize that this is, I don't know, 1967? As in, the 35th, right? There is no way someone like you would even dress up like that, ya know? Now tell me, your name." Demanding, huh? Why didn't you give me your name when I nicely asked you. It was already rude enough when you decided to come into this side anyway with that disgust look on your face, why the hell did you have to show of a pair of scissors when you wanted to cut off my beautiful red hair! It took some time to even make it into a ponytail goddammit!

* * *

BGM: Pause

* * *

"I could be a bit more nicer if you just told me it, but if that's how you wanna play, I'd guess i'd have to donate those pretty locks to a bald man. " Cornering me, he made me tried to step on one of those white tiles. I'd guess he really didn't wanted to cut my hair, but nonetheless, he's getting mad.

* * *

BGM: Mr. Monokuma Tutoring

* * *

"A-Ayumu Saru-er watari..." It be best to just hide my name for now. Who knows, maybe he really is nice.

"That is total bullshit. But I got a name at least now." Well, there goes his offer. That and well, the scissors. He seems more friendly.

"It's Bara, that is how you make a nickname, got it?" I-I'm not even going to jynx anything else anymore...

"Okay, fine...! It's-"

...

...

Did he just place his fingers in my lips?

"Hush. A good mystery is better when not spoken of." Just like that, both his short, messy, dark burgundy hair flopped down to a side, and his Hazel eyes we being back to their normal selves. It's pretty weird that he had big eyes, but I guess in Japan, everybody does. And here I thought I actually came here to visit someone one who wanted me to learn more about to accept the culture here instead, not bring more stereotypical biases to this country.

This guy really likes to be some type of bully! Man, even with his shorter height, he sure doesn't bark softly. Maybe he's some psycho serial killer like Genocider Syo who was enrolled for the 78th year! That would explain how much he's immitating her aura. Maybe he's a-

What's up with all these interruptions! Sheesh! Can't think for one second, can I?

After getting pushed by Bara, I landed onto some of the tiles, before being pulled up shortly afterwards.

"Seriously! Why the heck are you doing this-don't touch me there you stupid bots!-you know what Shiori said!" I'd thought it was cool for us to do it! I didn't thought we-d

Oh for crying out loud! Is he going to...?!

And with a small jump he landed in another individual white tile, where two more rabbits appeared. Out of every other just as good enough time, did he _really_ had to try to test it now?!

And with that, me and him got handcuffs in our wrists. And was forced into our room. And just like what he thought would happen, our cuffs just dropped down. Or at least he did, and the rabbits just left the door open to, well, open. The option for me to get out seemed better than staying in this barren house, but even so, there'd be no telling if he'd-

Goddammit! Stop it already! I had enough with all these cuts when people just do things when i'm trying to rationalize the events that just occurred!

With that in mind, 'Bara' just waltzed into my room and showing off his non-restrained to me, possibly just to make fun of me. With a small smirk, he got close to me and decided to do what i'd thought he do.

* * *

BGM: Junk for the Dashing Youth

* * *

"God no... S-Stay away from me!" I tried to go into the place where there was a bed and a door, but he easily passed me there.

"Aww...it'd be an injustice if that face didn't get prettied up. It would only take a second. Out of his pockets, he nabbed some mascara from his black trousers. It'd ruin the image I had! Not only that, but it looks like he rose his shark mouthed mask as if to signal he's at work!

"N-NO! I'M NOT SOME MODEL! I'M A PIRATE! I'D RATHER BE DEAD AND TOSSED TO DAVY JONES LOCKER THAN TO-SWEET GOD!" And with that, he reached to my eyelashes, and made a quick strike to it, making my eyes look like the black raincoat that he had. With a kick, she tried to knock him off the floor, but unless she was right, she never knew that being a cosmetologist meant that they had some sort of secret ninja training in order to avoid every blow I was trying to give. A sword would have easily ended this fight! But with a place that had swords _all over the place lying down,_ there'd be no way she could fight back. It was easy to say that I have given up.

With some views of his pastel yellow shirt at times and slanky body, it was safe to say that I ended up in a chair after all of this.

It was about some minutes before I was finally told to stand up. As I feared, the first thing I realized after looking at the blue hand-mirror was that my once normal tanned skin was suddenly more perky like. This girlish thing...! It looks nothing like something an adventurer like me would look like. Not only did my face looked bad, but even what I wore looked bad. My red jacket that had a breezy white shirt like the winds of the sails...my black knee-length skirt with brown flats and trainer socks...I looked like a fuckin' cosplayer now!

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Morning

* * *

"Now let's go see Shiori, she'd probably be in her room waiting for us." And with that, he held the door out for me. Oh, like it was better for me to go handcuffed and like a whore than to me being awesome and spirited.

It was pretty much a silent rendezvous for us before we found Shiori's room. With a small knock from Bara, you could hear tiny footsteps being made, until the sound stopped and stuttered some words out.

"U-um, is it the two of you? I-uh, can't allow any of the two of you in right now..." A delicate voice was being heard from behind the door. This one belonged to none other than the SDHSL witch. She really isn't much of a talker, but she really was one of the more sweeter people in this building. If anything, it wouldn't be difficult to see her try to feel more social, even if it wasn't her specialty.

"Don't worry Shiori, we won't disturb you, we just want to see how she's doing." Bara was _waaaaay_ much softer to Shiori then with me. Damn, what did I do?!

"And don't worry, I made sure she got handcuffed this time." What! Is that is? Just cause I touched her stuff and all and made her lose her focus?!

...

...I'm actually pretty terrible to her now that I mention it.

With a small sigh that could have been heard if you were paying close attention, the door was opened and we were quickly greeted to a hooded figure. With barely visible black hair having two ponytails, she looked like she was in deep concentration. Her small body and light skin body showed little bit as to how she looked like. And just after that, Bara suddenly lifted her hood, earning both a gasp from my mouth and a small squeak from Shiori. What the hell?! Didn't he just said he wasn't going to disturb her?!

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"Don't wear that in public. When you have company, you have to be hospitable. Don't worry though, you're barely learning." With that, Bara gave a small smile to Shiori, who was blushing a lot.

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Days

* * *

"I-I forgot...sorry...i'll try to remember that later." And with that, she could be seen looking at the ground twisting her left foot back and forth. What she had under the hood can now be seen, which happened to be the first time just now. She had an adorable white strapless dress with some purple ribbons that made the dress look even cuter by having them at the sides. There was a silver necklace that had an amethyst pendant that glowed brightly for some reason. In the middle of it all was a beige linen bag. Her now visible eyes could be seen bearing a sense of dreamless aura and melancholy. Ribbons can now be seen with her ponytails, and could now even see how one of the front stands had nothing more than colorful pearls and threads. Seriously, that black hoodie really was blocking out something so frail.

"Umm...if you want to...you could see her for about a few minutes..." With that, she stepped out ad offer us to go inside. Following behind Bara, it wasn't something that was something I wanted to visit, but with how things are going, we still don't know how a person like that girl still unconscious. It's been a week, and already, it felt like there was no recovery from that girl.

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

Up close, you could see her entire body was being covered up by countless scribbles that made no sense to me.

"It still isn't something that should have worked by now, but at least she was now starting to lose all the injuries she has." With a small whisper, those same scribbles started to glow a slight colored purple. Who's to say that this really is magic? I dunno, but the lighting and the spiraling of those things were kinda of neat.

"Ayumu, we should go to the guest bedroom now. Even you being handcuffed wouldn't stop your running mouth." As sorry as I was with what I did to Saiori, there's no way in hell would I even dare think of Bara as anywhere near right! But even before I could say anything else, I was pushed by him like one of those rabbits again.

"!" It was more of a sound that was angered and surprised, but as a promise, we had to make sure we didn't disturbed her.

When we entered into the guest room, we saw Shinobu standing up, with a serious display on his face. Did he really had to drop the nicer appearance after a seemingly nice conversation?

* * *

BGM: Distrust

* * *

"Close the door. I don't want her to hear anything that were about to do." Just like that, Bara closed the door with a small push. It locked in place after that.

"So, I guess no more fooling around, huh?" So this time he decided to make fun of me?! I need your help not your taunts!

"H-Hey! I said I was sorry for like, the millionth time, so can bygones be bygones and just get on with the fact that my back itches like fuck! Unless if you want to volunteer, then I suggest you fall into some panels right now!" With that, I was only met by some chuckles from him, before he decided to scratch my bac-

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

MOTHERFUCKER! I SAID SCRATCH MY BACK, NOT DO THAT WEIRD FINGER THING!

* * *

BGM: Love is Survival

* * *

And just like that, he was dealt with a harsh blow in the stomach. He was wheezing a bit after that, catching his breath, but stood up again. An actual smile was on his face this time.

"D-Don't worry, pretty sure that it wasn't something that terrible. It was just a small punishment. You seem really sensitive when my fingers touch your back." Shinobu was now behind Bara, the super secret admirer of ninja training, as some type of meat shield. Basically, just like before, he'd just dodge every strike I'd give. I had to admit though, it was better seeing the guy fool around then to be serious like all the time. After all of that, he went back in front of me and decided to speak about, well, whatever it is.

"As of you know, we need to make sure that this girl does not see us after she wakes up." Was that Ken's voice now? I didn't even knew he was here. Seriously, is this a sausage fest here? I guess he still has those blue headphones stuck to his ears now. It was actually plugged into nothing, so I wonder why he even has it in the first place? Either way, he had his blue windbreaker that matched the headphones a lot, and because how tanned he was, I guess it was an okay choice. His tanned face had blonde hair that could only be described as short. Well, 'cause it was a crew cut and all. Hey, is he going for tacky khaki shorts now? I'm sure he used to have blue jeans than what he was wearing right now. To end it all, he had similar combat boots just like Shinobu, just without the metal. Now that I think about it, I guess if it wasn't for his outgoing and positive personality, he'd probably would have kicked me real hard with those metal pointed boots! Shit...I wonder if he'll do that eventually...

"You're talking about red eyes, right? The one who looks like Lundenberg, right?" Swear to god, my name just _had_ to be similar like hers. That's total BS!

"Er, yes. If you're talking about the girl with the Sextant, then yes. We need to make sure she doesn't see us when she wakes up. If she did, it would ruin the healing that Saiori is planning to do." With that, I remembered a while ago with what she said earlier.

* * *

Flashback

BGM: Beautiful Ruin (16-bit)

* * *

"The medicine isn't working for her. It will not work until she goes outside." With her hood on, Saiori stood up from her kneeling position.

"Then what do you suppose we do, Saiori? If what you said about earlier to me is true, then wouldn't you be unconscious for some time yourself?

"...The problem isn't her waking up...I could easily make her awake. But to make her stay awake, she has to get out of the building. She needs the essence of nature for it to work." With that Saiori went to Shinobu and to the silent guy I had for a companion.

"If you can, mind if you don't let her see you if you do?" With a small gasp, everybody but Saiori was surprised with the idea of letting her be alone!

"W-why? There is no reason for her to be alone during all of that." Shinobu had a slight angered expression for Saiori for suggesting an idea like that.

"Sorry. If I didn't explain enough, i'm trying to make her stand on her own feet. It be already tiring for me to just make herself stay awake. It's the only way that I can do it for now, since most of the other methods require a family member's tears, some personnel on them that they wouldn't mind to get destroyed, or just some fruit. Getting outside is the only way that I can think of that is available right now.

"How about we just ask for fruit? It's not like they haven't brought fruit to begin with. If anything, that's what we are all getting! Why don't we use that?" Ken seemed like he was questioning if the SDHSL witch was too exhausted to even remember that.

"Well, I was hoping they would give us anything with no seeds on it, but by what they keep giving, those rabbits only bring strawberries, oranges, apples, grapes, watermelon slices, mangoes, and ect. But not even one seedless fruit was ever given to us. With the seed, it only makes her conscious, but her body would be stiff. Basically, paralyzed. With a seedless one that was only collected just recently however, would mean that the earth's connection to it is still present and potent enough for her to get up. Every day, I tried to see if any of the fruit really did have that, but no, it seems like none of them reach those requirements." She looked to the side, a little disappointed with how she hasn't managed to find any of those.

"Man. That's messed up. If it means so much for her to not to see us, mind if you tell us why we have to do that in the first place?" It was my turn to ask the question, and with a small sigh from her, she was twirling a bit of her hair.

"As I said, i'm trying to make her stand on her own feet. As such, the moment she meets anybody else that is conscious would share the same problem she has. I...It would leave me entirely exhausted, and in the end, she too would be exhausted. With not any other alternative, anybody who met her, herself, and I would only make it worse if we met her. I take about an entire day to just recuperate from doing something that would require a lot from me. I-I wish that it was only because of one person, rather than multiple people. It sounds cruel, but really, its the only safest method for everybody present. Something tells me she will take some time doing so, but she'll make it one day."

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do?" With that, Bara had his arms layered up with one another.

"I really wish there was. But for now this is all I can do. I will wake her up each time its night, and I will sleep after that until I can no longer feel her presence here. If anything, I hope that does occur. If I can't feel her in some point, that meant she's far away to where I am." With that Shiori removed the cloak that she was wearing.

* * *

BGM: All All Apologies (16-bit)

* * *

"It might be scary for her, but she'll make it. She might know some more things if she made it all the way through. Not only that, but she might tell us how outside looks like. Maybe there might even be more people outside. I just hope that nothing out there is unlike what I said." Shiori looked down, possibly a little disturbed with how there might be a lot more possibilities out there that she might think could happen to the girl.

"I'm sorry if i'm **useless**."

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edi-

LOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAME

LOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAME

 _Will be sent to automatic failure for now!_

* * *

Shit. I really should have helped her.

 **Failure** (0)

Time Remaining: 04:00:000 (100)

Total Points: (0x100=0)

* * *

I kicked the floor with my feet, dissapointed to see that nobody else thought to say anything else to her. Assholes...I'm an asshole.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

There was nothing else much important after that. It was pretty much just us leaving and me going to my room again.

Now where were we?

* * *

BGM: Alter Ego of the New World

* * *

"So. What do you want us to do? Do we just wait in our rooms or something?" Bara didn't seem to agree with that.

"No. That doesn't mean that. There's no purpose to begin with. However, we can't be spotted. We'll see if we can try to get out ourselves out first. It be pretty difficult for her to do it alone entirely. If she just woke up by herself, she wouldn't even know if there are people here. The first thing she would do is look around to our rooms. As such, when the time arrives, we will have to force ourselves to get captured by the white rabbits and get them to lock the doors. Until then, we should just make sure it it's even possible to do it." Ken responded, keeping that serious expression from earlier before.

"Then I guess until then, we should be heading out. Who know's. There could be something out there that could even help us." Bara spoke, if a bit more intrigued with his questioning.

"Well, that's nice and all, but can I fall flat now? I really want to get uncufed if it means to go down the hidden stairs." It was really swell and all to actually the place, but seriously, it's not like I want to do this with no use of my hands.

"You had semi-good behaviour, keep that up, and you'll be okay." Bara, you bastard...! If only you could get hit...!

"Well, i'll guess that if we you are going to do that, someone has to stay here. I guess it be me for now. If there's anybody else there, it also be better to leave them alone."Shinobu looked a little crestfallen, and just why would he say that?

"...You're afraid it's today...If anybody comes, they might want to see who's here, leading them all to believe that there might be an explanation..." Ken looked at him, with the same expression as him.

"Yeah...that's right. If Shiori wants to do it today, then we have to make sure they get to there doors. If there is nobody here though, then I guess it wouldn't really mater. The other reason is that I should stay, just in case if Shiori needs any help or something..." And with that, he had his hand pointing at the door behind us.

"I get it, you don't have to tell us twice." Ken left, and soon after all of us did.

* * *

BGM: Welcome to Despair Academy

* * *

Maybe, just maybe...there might be a chance for her to leave here. And of course, that would risk the safety of the others who would come in next. It was by pure chance that she was taken out of her room for some reason. If anything, if it wasn't for Shiori, we would have never knew that somebody else got here. Bara just pushed her away to land on some multiple tiles, and got handcuffed. That was when we entered to get her and bring it to Shiori.

It sucks. It really sucks. But if anything, it's possible that anybody else would be just like us, and be okay. We just hope that it was just her. If she's awake, i'll be the first to befriend her.

But hey, I guess it's time to leave. Bara can't be that much of an asshole...


	8. The unorthodox part of the 1st chapter

**The question is, do you believe the fact that this chapter's written because it was to surprise you all, or more than that?**

 **My intentions with this part will start so many doubts with what this stories about, because honestly...**

 **Did you really think this was just about some kids that have trials and get murdered?**

 **Or even more thought of, get saved, die, or escape?**

 **It's more than that.**

 **Oh. So. Much. More.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Let's just say that this is nothing to what it really is.**

 **So, if you want to, post your theories!**

 **I'll assure you, they will all be wrong.**

 **This is about to get serious.**

 **And don't worry! You can still asks questions if you want to!**

* * *

BGM: All All Apologies

* * *

"I-I didn't even know what it meant, and yet...I-I received a message saying something...I don't know why I laughed at it in the end..." My black eyes were only filled with brims of tears, but I wished, even if it wasn't to, uh dignified, i'd cry because it was something sad. N-not this fucked up shit!

* * *

BGM: Weekly Despair Magazine

* * *

 _Hello! You're the mastermind for this game! As a participant who was eager to test this out, this is a message from you from the past! As such, the main goal of this game is to make sure you don't die and let everybody else get murdered. Don't worry though, you're soft now, but later, you'd start getting excited! Fair enough though, you won't be given much freedom like the other losers!_

 _Amazing right?! Even Junko doesn't know that we she enters through the system, she'd die like a fly without it's pesky wings. Tragic really, but who care's about the inter-dimensional bitch? That small groupie she has? Man, even Izuri got worried, but really, I guess it's because some of his past is emerging again._

 _Either_ _way, in the end, don't forget that this is what you wanted~! If you'd like, you can try to remember with the hidden codes throughout this place! Suuuuuure...it might not be what you want right now, but hopefully, you know you're doing it for dad, right?_

 _Give up the bodies to Junko, and then you can see the firework sparks!_

 _If you must know, you're the clinical. I mean, it's not like you could be a mystery ya know?_

 _That shit gets waaaaaay to old! And it's not like purple slut wants to be other than a nurse, so I guess its fine for the time being._

 _Oh, and one more thing. She's here you know, including some other two out there._

 _So I guess, if you want to hurry, you'd want to get out of there to pull someone from the brink of death!_

 _She's a maid with sooooo much potential ya know? That and her cleavage!_

 _Oh, and just so you know, those tissue papers weren't for you to cry you know. So I guess you can use that mouth now!_

 _See you later, possibly after a month or more._

* * *

The only thing I had in my mind for now, was not anything else but the fact that I laughed in the ending, not just any laughter...A, w-well, one that I know I wouldn't make. The only thing I know is that it escaped my lips...

...

J-Just what the hell does this mean?! I-I am the SDHSL Clinical, but...the rest...Is this a seriously messed up prank?! That can't be! I-I'm...I'm...I remember my name, but saying it just sounds...wrong! Ugh...I...

That...

I only remembered that at some point I was abducted, and that, there was some thing that looked like it kept pushing me in here, and suddenly light appeared, b-but...

I...I was laughing throughout the whole thing!

T-this...

...

Shit! What if it isn't?! What if I...

The maid...!

Quickly after all of that monologue, even if it weren't for the fact that I still thought for the fact that this was a prank, a sudden instinct appeared at me, and I wanted to see what it meant after all of that. The door was locked, but suddenly, it was opened. Not even knowing that the clock turned into a 7:30 AM, I quickly sprinted outside, only seeing that whatever this place was, it was tremendously huge! What was weird even more was that for some reason, it had a chess like pattern as the floor, and at some parts, there was just a whole 3x3 tiles of white spots, and a 3x3 tiles of black spots. Not too mention that the tiles themselves looked way too off to begin with. Not knowing what to do, I placed my left foot on a black one.

...

Nothing. So if I put my foot on the white one- are those the bad ones? I tried it out, but all it did was the same as the black ones.

I didn't even know why I was doing this on the first place! Shit! Is she even in this floor?

* * *

BGM: Buzzk-

LOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAME

LOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAMELOCKEDMINIGAME

 _Will automatically be sent to fail-_

 _Will be sent to fail-_

 _Fail-_

 _Fail-_

* * *

BGM: Buzzkill

* * *

 _Program cannot be executed!_

 _Error: 01333645_

 _This participant to the recovery of the inflicted despair is not read as a student!_

* * *

"Huh?! What the- the fuck is this?!" A green screen with what looks like holographic text can be seen. For a minute, I didn't even saw something like that appeared! It's as if though it wasn't it's intention! All of a sudden, what ever happened to the building quickly turned into some coding of sorts! What the...! It looks like this was a computer game! One screen to the other, it was incredibly hard to even look at what was in front of me. I was just in shock!

* * *

 _Will be sent to the victory area._

* * *

It looked as if though I made it. It was no problem actually.

 **Success!** (100)

Time Remaining: 05:000:00 (100)

Total Points: (100x100=0000000000000000000000000000000000)

 _Error! Points cannot be added to your score!_

* * *

Huh?! J-just what was that now that I said?! T-that doesn't even make sense! Why did I even thought it was a game? This is...

...

Wait? Is this the-? This is her room?

Hold on. How did I even knew that?! And especially, why is the name M-

Fuck! That can wait. I just have to check if that's the one. With a turn from the doorknob, the door quickly opened, only to reveal a girl with an injury in her neck. She, shit! She looked horrible! But if that wasn't the worst part, she just saw me with one look, and quickly went further to the corner that she was in, trying to grab something.

"G-Get away from me you monster! I-I'm warning you. T-There's somebody here who would easily pin you down." M-monster...what does she mean? I-Is she talking about me, and why does it sound as if though I hurt her?! I-I just barely met her!

"Ma'am. Please, calm down. You're neck is really in bad shape. Just please, calm down, and-"

"B-Break it! W-was that what you were going to say? I-I even trusted you! On three, s-someone is going to come and get you!" She looked like she was serious, and well, who wouldn't be?! B-but she has to be mistaken! I...I...really! I _just_ met her _just_ now! T-there can't be no way why I would do that. Her white skin had a serious condition in the neck, making it both black and blue spots appeared. W-was that how she got that? Also, her waist-length blonde hair that was tied by a blue ribbon of sorts that was made into a ponytail by her left side seemed like it got jammed on the couch that was in her room. M-Maybe whoever did this made the neck injury by pushing her head and...

Oh god...! How is she even alive?! I thought the Usami's would-

W-what? What's an Usami? Why did I said that in the first place. Is that the name of this person?"

"Um, miss Usami could you please calm down please? I-I'm a professional at this sort of thing and I-"

"One." With that, I guess she really looked like I did it, w-whatever it was. I-I wasn't going to let her die! With that, she was startled when I got close to her, and screamed out a name.

"Y-Yuki! N-now!" With that, a small girl who was pale snuck behind me, before she grabbed a vase of sorts and tried to knock me down. I saw it just in time.

"S-stop it! Y-you already did enough to Ama!" With that, a frail pale girl with green eyes and red hair covering the one in the left missed horribly, since that was easy to sidestep. Because of that, she landed on the couch, only tugging more from who was called Ama.

"AAAHHHHHH! Yuki! G-GET OFF! IT HURTS! AAAAHH! YUKI!"

"Ama! S-sorry! I-I-I...! G-go away!" Once again, 'Yuki' tried to assault me, but with her height, it was easy for me to not get affected.

"P-Please I just...! You're mistaken! You have to be! Look, you do realize that if you don't get treated soon, you'll-!

"Yuki! Whatever you do, don't get near him! He did this to me! He freakin laughed when he did this! P-Please, just leave!" With that, the terrified Yuki shook her head, and decided to try to hit me somewhere...under...but she still kept missing.

"No way! You're the only person here! I'm not going! You can't make me!" Yuki, this time, tried to punch me in the face, but rather than missing, she actually struck my jaw with an upper cut! T-that actually hurt! Shit! She seriously needs to calm down!

"NO! Leave now while you still can! He's acting!" Ama was really worried about Yuki.

...

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to do this." And with that, Yuki was given a blow to the skull, not that hard to crack it, but like a feather, she fell down stumbling slowly, before reaching ground.

"Y-You...! YUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIIII!" Ama now had tears in her eyes, regretfully, I felt like I was to blame. Maybe not because I think I caused it in the first place, but because I made her witness something she definitely did not want to see her like this.

"She's fine! I only made sure she got unconscious for the time being, that's all." I wouldn't even believe someone would think I could kill someone! T-That's totally the opposite with what I do!

"J-just...just do it...I don't even want to...you killed her..." And with that her eyes were starting to shut. N-no! No, that can't be! S-Stay with me! Y-you can't!

* * *

BGM: Despair Syndrome

* * *

"D-DAMMIT! DAMMIT TO FUCKING HELL!"

...I felt as if though I just committed murder. I felt...I felt like a criminal. I...I just let a person died...After years and years of not getting one patient to die...I blew it...I blew it...I was so entranced with helping someone who didn't want my help, it ended up with that person...dead...I...I...I...

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...

...I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

Did I...Did I made her get killed? Did I just did something that she might have been right about? Did I thought I was innocent when I was guilty...?

...

I really am a monster. I really did made someone died when they could have been breathing...

...

No...That wouldn't happen either...She looked like that in the end, she would end up dead.

...

Immediately, I went to check if she had a pulse. I- I didn't even know why I thought she was still-

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

...!

That's a heartbeat!

After all of this! Is she still...Alive?!

* * *

BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma

* * *

Shit! How long was she even there by herself! Shit, shit, shit, shit! She could still be saved! I-I have to do this. S-she might not be in the best conditions now, but I still have one chance to rescue her! No doubt do I have to rescue her! I just need to make sure I can use something to cut the hair that is stuck in the couch! There's no time to just untangle that! If this looks like my room, then I guess that means that a pair of scissors might be in here!

Searching her bedroom, I quickly saw that she had a pair of scissors on the right cabinet. If she gets mad after all of this, she sure as hell can be!

Returning back to the room, I could see that with how nothing appeared to have changed, I quickly started clipping her hair in a certain manner. It was uneven when I laid her down in the corner, but with her life on the line, it was obvious that her hair should be the least of her worries. Her neck still had the same heartbeat, so I guess that would mean that she was still breathing and all, just not apparent. in this condition, this is when I would use my personal switchable briefcase stretcher, but seeing how everything is, there was almost no possible way that this would happen.

Shit! Why didn't I came here with that! Was I too stupid to forget about something like that? Just what can I do without that or any of my medical supplies?! There is no way she could be carried all the way across there, and there is no point of foraging things that wouldn't be in here.

At this point, only a miracle could help her.

...

...

Huh?

...

W-was that an ambulance? B-but in a building like this? N-no. That's just me hallucinating.

And i'd probably would have been, would it not be for the fact that a ton of white rabbits suddenly came through from the door leading outside ran inside here like a dam that suddenly got a leak.

* * *

BGM: Justice for our Prime Suspect!

* * *

"Hurry! We need a stretcher, stat!"

"You two, get her by the neck, and you by the feet."

"Now hold still, we need to make sure that you're...ah! She's unconscious!"

"Bwah?! S-she really needs to get there soon! Someone please hit the button to stop the signal."

"I'll get it!"

"Come on! What's taking them so long?!"

"We're here, we're here!"

"Okay, now place her there and make sure you monitor her pulse! Take her with you!"

"O-Okay!"

The sight itself was something...A lot of white rabbits talking to each other, trying to take Ama to a white and pink striped stretcher, wearing all the same white dress and leaving what looks like a pole that had a heart design in them. This is-

"You there, are you Ryn Kameka?" With that, the leader of the bunch stood near me with what appears to be a clipboard in its, -er, hand.

"Y-yes? Uh, who are you?" It never crossed my mind that I would be talking to a rabbit that looked a lot like a plush toy.

"I'm Usami! Everybody else is also named Usami, and we are the ones who took you here when you were about to be taken by some bad people. If I remember right, you are the SDHSL Clinical, correct?" 'Usami' had one of her hands (possibly better to be called a paw) touching her chin. I think she was trying to see if I was who I identified to be.

"Yes. I am. I came into this room when I got this small notice." I showed her the piece of paper from earlier ago, and when she skimmed through it, her eyes turned to white, and suddenly crumpled it up with an angered expression.

"That stupid bear! First, he's chasing students like you into some corners, and now, he's spreading lies to start _ANOTHER_ killing?! Just what's wrong with him?! He got destroyed already when the first one ended!" At some time, it looked like she got her pole back, which turned out to be a stick.

"Bear? What does that mean? And what do you mean students like me? Are there more out there?!" I was surprised to be confirmed there were more than me!

"Yes. However, before you meet them, I need you to tell me what happened here. Any distrust can be expelled by us, but first I need you to tell me what you know.

* * *

I told her everything with what happened here.

* * *

"That can't be! There was no recording of you doing that in the first place. If anything, when we got here, some weird things happened once in a while, but in the end, I never saw you hurting her or anywhere. We really only get to know if someones there. But if there was a time when it looks like someone's in critical condition, the floor with the hospital would have responded loudly!" She looked nervous with her paws being raised, as if it was very astonishing for her to know about that.

"W-wait. We're not monitored in the rooms? Then why would you do that if it only gives you a disadvantage?" With that, she looked even more nervous than before.

"W-well! The reason why we don't put surveillance would be because what we have is better! Also...it's to offer privacy to the students...You guys really been pelted with a lot of events happening. If anything, i'm just glad that we got here in time." With that, she had her right paw placing the end of the pole to the ground.

"So you left? Where did you go? And if anything, the other Usami's, why couldn't they just come here? There were at least two rabbits in here since they just pushed me to the room when I first got here. I don't even know why, but it looked like it was because of a tile when I first got here." There was no way she could have not known of that. And please, no more twists like she didn't know...

"That would be hard to explain, but i'll try my best." With that, I felt like I could finally breath without anything bad happening.

"Usami! The patient in the vehicle is responding again, but we have to go to the hospital floor now! She seems like she's in critical condition!" With that, the Usami in front of me seemed panicked!

"S-Sorry! I'll answer your questions in a second, okay? In the mean time, can you help your friend? She was placed on the couch so that you could treat her head concussion. She might not need a whole lot, but if you can, please help her in any way possible. If you feel like you can't handle a situation, press the white tile that will be risen up from the corner were Ms. Ama was found. It will send an Usami to your door step as soon as possible. Now if you can excuse me, we've got a patient to treat!" And with that, she left to go to the ambulance, where it took of to some part of the walls.

Yuki could be seen in the couch, a little slumped, and with her sparkly blue tank top and pink pladed skirt, she looked more peaceful looking when she was, well, attacking me. Not only that, but she had a necklace that had a cat pendant, that match with the ones of little cute cat drawing in her long socks that fitter nicely with her black dress shoes. She even had the pink flower from earlier ago stick in her hair. Speaking of her face, I didn't even noticed the freckles in her face before. Such peacefulness made her look pretty cute.

...

...

* * *

BGM: Desire for killing

* * *

I couldn't help but tear a little bit, knowing that an absurd miracle like that was possible. It really saved my skin and state of mental health from dying.

Now, I-I guess I have my own patient to treat...And I guess as a Clinical, I have to help in any way possible. Even if, well, i'm technically going to be a nurse this time.

As I reached down to pick up Yuki, it dawned on me with how light she really was, she really did got blacked out after all of that...I guess it be a good way to ask her forgiveness if I nurse her to health. It would have been better if she did what Ama said, but something else told me that it would have just ended up with less needed drama. If there was anything that I needed to do right now, was possibly just make sure she wakes up, and bring her a glass of water so that she could take some medications-

I forgot, it's still in my room, and everything else that had anything involved with surgery or medication was still in there...

...

...

Maybe I can leave for just a few minutes to get those things, and with how I don't even know where I am, it be the better option to do so...I'd need to know where I had to be just in case if I have to go anywhere else, and didn't know where I am.

...

...

Or you know what? I'm not taking that chance. If she suddenly woke up, she'd panic and do something unpredictable. If anything, it's possible she will wake up at any minute. Who knows, maybe I could just call an Usami to just bring it to me. They must have medicine that had pain if they had, well, an ambulance.

* * *

BGM: New World Order

* * *

Whatever is happening, I can only hope that things turn out okay. My life was better when I just got patients that wasn't about to lose their heads or something. No doubt did I had questions, such as who was the bear she mentioned before, and if anything, what did that had to do with anything. She'd probably wouldn't even speak of it, but for now, until the panel shows up, i'll wait here and do what I can to help her now.

And seriously, did the bear had a sick sense of humor or something? I don't know why, but me smacking the shit out of it doesn't seem like a bad idea.

There was also that thing with the screens and all...Were they some type of holograms that were just displaying random commands or something? I mean, it be strange if I was the only one to ever have those.

Not only that, but there was something I could have sworn I heard...was it music? It sounded like it, but unless this room had some music tracks that were just outright depressing and disturbing, it may have just been made all in my head. It made sense since there where some weirder ones out there. It was uh, distracting you might say.

If there really were any others, I wonder if they heard the ambulance. They might have had, but with everything, well, weird and all, maybe they didn't. I'd just hope we can finally get out of here. Who knows? Maybe this refuge won't be so bad after all!

...

...

...

It's uh...pretty difficult being patient here, but...maybe...I wonder...would she be interested in me?

...

...

...I think I should shut up for now...

* * *

 **Did you see it?**

 **Or did you not?**

 **Small hints like this will appear.**

 **It be too late to admit credit of every single secret in this fic!**

 **I really do hope that someone can find it.**

 **Sometime, I think someone will.**

 ***Leaves chair, and ties up Creations**


	9. The useless(?)part of the 1st actual act

**You can still join in! Just, er, just make sure it's before August 18th! Also, this is the last confusing part of this intro! With this, there won't be no more disorganization!**

 **Either way, here's the update! I hope you guys didn't got too weirded out with the intros! If anything, just remember them as intros for now! If you try to piece in everything, then it might hurt thinking about the lack of needed information really...**

 **So uh, things will make sense when the white rabbit will explain it all!**

 **So thus, the first part of the first chapter has finished the first act! Just two more better written acts to go! Yay! This is actually nothing compared to the goal size of this, as long as i'm motivated to elaborate more on.**

 **And don't worry, the seconds will appear sooner, just not now...**

 **Also, if there is something that you might want to know...please...patience would be the best friend for now...remember...my username is called that for a reason you know...**

 **Oh, P.S.: You're less obvious with you're secret...If you know who i'm talking too...**

* * *

BGM: DANGANRONPA [2nd GIG]

* * *

T-This was it. I didn't know if this was the end of the nightmare or something, but it was obvious that with just this, he'll suffer for everything he's done. Whet he has been doing. Each and every small crime he's done here.

This was for everybody.

This was for...for...

For lives that he ruined...

Lives i'll prevent him from taking...

For Hope he has crushed, and the future he tried to take away.

"Y-You'll never, ever, live with a life that will be rid of despair! Y-you'll always succumb to it! It's obvious that there will never be a cure for your stupidity! Y-you'll always be the naive shit head you are!" Shaking his head back and forth, he made a claw with his hand. Even so, his head was covered in a wall filled with sweat.

"Tch. You want to bet that? Is that all you can say? Without...without how the sacrifices that everybody has done for me...I-I'll never let anyone else be thrown to this hell pit! Them living and them dying is proof that no matter what you've done, you could have ever erased! Ryn! The despair that you had...Is the very reason why you've live through that!" With that, there was no way he could have carried on. I, Miyasaki, the last surviving member of this entire ordeal, will finish this.

"T-this isn't the first time this happens, and every single time, i'll make sure one of you fall into despair, with despair dressed in white or black. No matter what, you will never leave here! You'll leave from the crumbling city! And with that, everything will repeat again!" There was no way to save him...Just like all the times...He thinks I don't remember, but each time...each trial...It was always the same...Each one...It was just him saying the exact same thing...Even if we keep getting restarted once or twice, it's undeniable that as my duty...I will keep this going on! It's our only chance to keep being. No matter how much you try to forget the past, or predict another future, a said thing is permanent. If we keep doing this...We might...we might change that! We can even make it better! We can do what we can do what believe could be the best possible outcome.

"Y-you..! You may think i'm crazy, but this will always happen! In life, there are no conveniences! What makes you think your pitiful hope can do? Change? As if! It's just blind faith filled with empty promises. Despair...is certain...calculative...precise..." That bastard...! No matter how much he says it, he will always believe in that! Well...I will never believe hope will ever be a waste!

"Being hopeful isn't everything...It's not a tool. It's not a item. It's not even a belief...But, it's the drive that makes us know that somewhere out there...We can do things that weren't meant to be impossible. In the end, Despair makes you a tool when you're not. It possess you when you are yourself. It can never bring nothing but doubt...It's what makes you know that in the end...regret lives by you! I have none! It makes you fearful! I have, but will never get scared, even if it makes me an even weirder person doing so. With that, I have no choice but to exterminate you as the enemy! You are my target! I will be the bullet to refute your words! It will because me you fall!"

"...hahahaha...HAHAHAagh! Do you know how much I can tolerate? Well, a lot actually!...Maybe, just maybe...Why not we make it interesting?" His expression changed back to neutral, before putting back his hands in the podium.

What he did next was already done multiple times. He will just give me the button to restart the machine when he tells me that it will take me home. After that, i'll appear here with all my memories still in my brain...

That is when something, and I mean, something unexpected happened.

* * *

BGM: Super High-School Level Despair-inducing Punishment

(It just be cool if you synchronized this with Junko's Super Duper Nasty Torture sequence! Actually start reading this with the beat when you hear the music playing!)

* * *

W-what was he doing...?! Th- this...

He pressed the red button with the execution animation! The one with monobear...! Walking...?

B-but he said this was a- f-forget that! This never happened!

W-wait...Is that him...?!

* * *

Oh God, is that...Where she got executed?

And him..!

...The rest...!

* * *

=The Taxidermy of the suitor=

* * *

With a machine he-

Oh my God, did he survived that?!

I-Is he going to the next-

* * *

=Translation Errors=

* * *

T-that's an actual bomb he has...!

D-Did he just ate and imploded himself with no har-?!

* * *

=Wooden Statue=

* * *

There is no way he could-

The fuck...! That was the size of one of these floors...!

* * *

=Peeled Vegetable=

* * *

B-blood was suppose to come off! S-Scratch marks at least from the peeler and knives at least!

* * *

=Hell-o-coster=

* * *

He's practically not even in the rails! He's not even using the safety bar! H-He should have burned from the lava.

Not turn into some skipping ston-!

* * *

=Chemistry Disaster=

* * *

...

This is...the one where everybody died...It was like just like before...without the bodies...

This is where me and him...except Ryn turned out to not actually have died...

...

W-wait! It's...!

...!

It's actually burning him! And is he...!

...

That son of a bitch...! He's laughing like always...!

He actually got blind...

...

And he fell down to his death, pink being everywhere now...

* * *

H-he...He was suppose to actually just shoot himself...not...!

* * *

There, on the floor, was the button from earlier about...It was not even different then before...It seems as if though it was left there after he Ryn fell to his death...but in reality, it only just popped up from the cieling, and fell to where he was when he was burning. A little bit away from that and all...

* * *

...

...

W-what was that about...?

...

...

I pressed the button.

...

...

...?

I was pretty sure I should have jus-

* * *

Time:?

BGM: Paused

* * *

...

...

...

...Where am I-?...

...

...

...W-wait! I remember! There was this huge party at the school, and the teachers were pretty funny looking! They must have been nervous or somethin'...Man...I know it was in school...but what if somebody spiked something in it! Cause, if I remembered, there was some flashy shit out there, and stuff. Heck, I even thought I saw a bunny!

...wooh!...Well, it must have landed me somewhere I guess...

...

...

...I remember! This is the new rooms we were gonna get! Wow! It's pretty neat! Though i'm not fond of the color itself...Too pinkish pink and white...Just great...

...

...

...They must be worried...I guess I could just go outside then!

...

...

...

.w-what...? Did the door got locked or something...? What about if I twist it like that-

...!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT! THAT HURTS! MY NOSE! I didn't hesitate to shut my eyes off. It was just too painful to begin with!

"Eep! I-I'm sorry! I-I should have waited outside...! I-I was just told that you were here, and I, uh...W-we were wondering if you were okay..." A quiet voice spoke...and...a girl's I think...? W-well, whatever it was, it left instantly before closing the door...slightly whimpering a bit...

...

...

I guess I should give it another go...?

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)

* * *

As I stepped out from the room that I was in, there was, well, people out there. It's probably 7:30 now...

...

This is, uh, pretty weird...But some of them looked like they went through hell...Especially the one who was laying down in the bed...

...

"Do you seriously have nothing to say?!" Ah...! She's here! Purple glasses is here!

"Hmm, i'm pretty sure it be better to say that he still doesn't remember what happened..." Some girl with braces on her leg spoke.

"Well, I guess it be best if we introduce ourselves, he did just woke up!" Hey, purple eyes is here as well!

"Sigh...I'd guess that's the best option..." There was a guy with a simple white button-up who spoke.

It was then that a guy with wire-frame glasses came up to me.

"Oh my it's been a while since I gave a proper introduction, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shinobu Tachibana, Archaeologist extraordinaire!" He had a smile on his face, one that could be either mischievous or just plainly aloft.

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Archeologist

Name: Shinobu Tachibana

* * *

"Hmn? Did you came here just now or something?" It was pretty evident that I never saw him before...something tells me that I really haven't...

"Oh? Well, I guess technically by what's happening, i'm actually the first one to get here...I came in with this cute button called Shiori!" It was then when he went back to the small group of people, and tugged the arm of a hooded figure. T-That was a girl's name, right?

"Well, she may not want to talk to strangers, but I can definitely introduce her to you if you want! She's-" It was then that a few stutters coming from the hooded figure came out, and ended up with her speaking up.

"N-no, I-I can do it..." With that, the voice was confirmed to be feminine...

"You're asking for my name?... Shiori. Shiori Ayashima." With that, she tugged her hoodie bit more, before her eyes could be visible.

"…My talent? Do you really want to know it? I'm the SHSL Witch." And with that, she let the hoodie get dropped. Why though...I have no idea...

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Witch

Name: Shiori Ayashima

* * *

"..." I-I guess she was finished with what she wanted to say...

"Well, there is no harm for me to go next. Though by a certain pirate who can't pronounce my name right, I guess you can hear me named Ken sometimes from her...Yo! Nice to meet ya. Names Kan Kazemaru." He, uh, looked pretty ecstatic! But, uh, I guess you can say that he might not be somebody be messed with because of his height...

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Climber

Name: Kan Kazemaru

* * *

"H-hey! I-It was an accident! Okay?! It's not like there's somebody who never did that throughout their life!" With that, a pirate looking girl got close to me, and gave me a wink. If the guy was tall, then she's pretty taller than him!

"It's not that bad...But maybe you should probably get to know how to pronounce that better..." With that, he left and left me alone with her.

"Well, howdy do! I'm Ayumu Saruwatari, the Ultimate Corsair. You? Er, the Super Duper what-s it's face that is known here in Japan...

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Corsair

Name: Ayumu Saruwatari

* * *

"Don't trust her for a bit. If anything, she's probably the second loon we got here..." A guy with a scarf spoke.

"H-Hey asshole! Do you think we're not gonna fight later?! I'ma pummel your ass the moment we get this over with!" She made a fist with her right hand, and a rather rude middle finger to him.

"Of course...I had to be the one who had to come here by you...Well, if you really want to lose that badly, can it wait a bit longer? I want to see what Usami wanted to say earlier ago." Usami?

"Really...a cosmetologist who's maybe a ninja..." Ayumu mumble those words with her eyes looking at something by the distance before walking back to the group.

"Er-by Usami, do you mean a rabbit? A, w-well, white mechanical one?" I wanted to ask him that, just to see what he would say.

"...I wonder if you haven't forgotten that much...either way"...It's Bara, Bararo Kaoiro, that is all you should known now...""

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Cosmetologist

Name: Bararo Kaoiro

* * *

"So wait...You'd say you're full name now? Then what was the point of it if you were going to say it anyway?" Ayumu looked really puzzled with how Bara told me his full name.

"Well, I guess it's because it's not you...He seems annoying, but not in you're level at least." Annoying...! What the hell does that mean?!

"Before anybody decides to have any blood on their fists, mind if I speak? I really wished if you could move away for now.." A girl with red eyes spoke, ushering Bara to leave before he just rolled his eyes, and went to the opposite side where Ayumu was in.

"I'm actually pretty much more sociable then most. I just think I got here with a crappy feeling. Maybe I should tell you i'm an astronomer as a big surprise or somethin'. No wait, too late! What's up, buddy! The name's Hokuto Nanto! Wanna hang out later?" With that, she was beaming a big smile with her eyes closed.

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Astronomer

Name: Hokuto Nanto

* * *

"It seems like there's a whole lot of us that seem pretty weird...oh well, it be okay once you talk to them..." With nothing more with her mind, she left while signaling someone else to come and replace her. There was some mutters, until they brought out the guy with the buttoned-up white shirt from earlier ago...

W-wait...are those Kubotons in his pockets?!

"Sorry if it looks like i'm ready to strike you down... Don't worry, it's just for self defense! By the way, I guess since this is our first time talking that you should know the basic image I am. My name is Len Suzuki. I am the perfectionist! I hope your days are nothing but perfect!" With a small smile, he looked as more of a peaceful person than a frustrated person.

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Perfectionist

Name: Len Suzuki

* * *

"Weird how we got here...something with a swirl and all...but I guess it might be something you may have gone through as well." With that, he left to the group, until a guy with a black sweater came in...

"Must have been easy if you're the SDHSL Smuggler..." Someone with a neck brace was smirking when she said that.

"It's swindler...that was just one time when I tried to see what that coin was...and see if I could use one of her sweaters..."

"Convenient for you to say that...Just kidding!" With that, she had a cheeky smile, which ended up with him sighing.

"Finally, no matter how I see it, it looked like someone has mixed my clothing..."The name's Yukio, but Key works too." With that, he had a coin in his knuckles...

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Swindler

Name: Yukio Akatsuka

* * *

"There was no way you sound like what you did...You were pretty much, uh...screaming some times..." H-huh?!

"D-don't pay attention to him, we probably all did when we got here..." A girl with a ponytail and simple green T-shirt came up.

"It's not like i'm lying or anything...It's just what I know..." With that, he left to the small group.

"Well, don't think his title means he's cold...He really is just kind of talkative actually! W-well, compared to me..." Her face was kind of blushing, before she looked back at me, revealing freckles that I haven't noticed from her.

"Um, hi, I'm Yuki Mizushima, Designer. Nice to meet you." With that, it looked she was nervous...or maybe flustered?

"But, uh, I was entitled as the Graphicist or some reason...I- I was wondering if it was a translation error or something..."

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Graphicist

Name: Yuki Mizushima

* * *

"Also, just for a heads up, there's another Yuki! She's more, uh, noticeable...So, uh, I guess you can give me a nickname or something...Unless if she has one of course..." With that, she stepped out, before...

G-glasses!

"..."

"..."

"Seriously, why do even run away from us last time?!" With that, she had a finger pointing at me like last time!

W-wait...?Wha...?

"Huh? Y-you yelled at me last time! A-as if i'd stay after that!" With that, I wanted to see if she was gonna do something even worse than last time.

"...So that was it? Just 'cause I yelled at you? D-did you realized how reckless you were?! You could have gotten hurt or something! No reason to show off like that!" She had a small blush, before fixing her glasses a bit...

"S-showing off?! I-I'm trained for that! I-It would be impossible for me to get hurt ya know?!" S-she...! Was she worried...?!

"...It's not just that...Tch!...J-Just forget about that! Just know that we got worried that when they showed us your body being limp!" She had those glasses reflecting all the light in the room, making it impossible to see her eyes.

"Y-you mean when I passed out? Right?" With that in mind, she looked at me, before huffing out some air.

"Forget about it!...I-I'll just think we just me just now..." With that, she gave me a sharp look, before looking kind of nervous...She then closed her eyes, before looking to the side...She then looked at me surprised...What was she trying to do-?

"... Huh? Oh, sorry, um, I'm Chikako, the Ultimate Chess Master? Kinda got distracted there... And with that, a nervous smile was in her face.

"And just like the one before, my title got switched to uh...Chesser...and I don't even understand that..."

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Chesser

Name: Chikako Takenaka

* * *

"..." I was speechless from how she was acting right now...compared from earlier ago...

She looked at me still, before someone got her shoulder, and looked up to see purple eyes.

"D-don't worry about talking much to him! W-we are just introducing to him for now. You can go back to the group if you want." Purple eyes looked really calm...And...why is he carrying a bear...? Or wearing pajamas to begin with?

"O-Oh...! I, uh, s-sorry! I, I guess i'll go!" With that, a more nervous Chikako left to go to the group.

She...she's really something...

"Umm... hello there. *yawns* My name is... *yawns again* Yuuma Fukui. Pleased to meet you."

"..."

"..."

"...uh...?" Was he sleeping...?!

"Oh! *yawns* Um...sorry about that...Dreamer, but i'm called a sleeper."

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Sleeper

Name: Yuuma Fukui

* * *

"Sorry for yawning...So, uh, do you wish to talk about yourself some more?" W-well, I was planning to, but...

"Uh...I guess since everybody is telling their names, I guess I should do it publically...I-I think it would take some time if I tried to say it each time!" With a sheepish laugh, I had my hands behind my hair.

"That's a good idea...some really *yawns* do want to see what Usami said..." With that, he left to the group.

"W-wait! T-that wasn't just some hallucination that I had or something?!

"Well, i'd rather not be told I was high or something..." With that, a person with a maid getup came up to me. She was the one with the neck brace from earlier before.

"Well, I said this after something about me falling or something...with my neck, well, like this...E-either way, though it may sound weird since I'm wording it like this...I-I..." With that, she said the following words quickly.

"Helloitsnicetomeeteveryonei'minyourcaresoihopei'mnotabother!" With that, she seemed embarassed.

"W-wait! J-just take your time! I-I couldn't understand you to begin with!" I...well...I didn't wish she would get red after that...

"W-well...I-I guess I can say it slower...Though...what I think of it like it was a job as a maid? Maybe that might-" Instantly, she closed her eyes and tilted her head a little.

"Hello, its nice to meet everyone. I'm in your care, so I hope I'm not a bother." H-huh? Why does she seem more confident all of a sudden?!

"A-also, if you'd like to know, my name is Amelia Geier..."

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Maid

Name: Amalia Geier

* * *

"W-well, I guess introducing myself still seems pretty difficult, b-but since I finished, I guess it's not bad to talk after that!" With that, she had a cheerful smile.

"Actually...! Yuki! Come here...! She's a painter. Yuki...! He seems fun to mess with a bit!" Mess with...?!

"H-huh?"

"Hm, I guess I meant more of the confusing aspect...I guess it be better to say that I wanted a little bit of fun!" With that, another girl came in. She had a lot of cat themed apparel in her.

"Oh,hello my name is Yuki Hayime its very nice to know you." She said that before tensing up after a second, as if she just remembered something.

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Painter

Name: Yuki Hayime

* * *

"S-Sorry for the d-door. I-It was an a-accident. I-I'm sorry if I sound like a broken record or s-something." W-wait! I-Is she from before?!

"T-There's no need! I mean, you're cute and all, and- S-Sorry, I-I d-didn't meant that at all! I-I uh-" Seriously, d-did I just said that out loud?!

"Oh...Intriguing. I wonder what he would say when you said that to her..." Amalia looked at me with a playful look,before laughing a bit.

"N-No! I-I, uh, we're not in a relationship or anything, b-but he-" She was still stuttering. And, uh, what did she meant by that?

"I-I, uh, huh?" T-that was as close as I wanted to know about...

"Seriously you two, maybe this pair would be better!" With that, Amalia laughed a little more, before she quieted down.

"N-no! I...uh...I don't think i'm ready for that yet..."She closed her eyes, before looking back to Amalia.

"Well, are you going to leave him like that?"Amalia looked puzzled, with her hand scratching a bit of her head.

"I-I! N-no! I, I'm sorry...I-I gotta go, bye! And, uh, please, y-you can call me by my last name!" With that, she ran back to the group.

"Well. That was nice. Well, then, I guess i'll see her soon." With that, she also went to the group.

...

Seriously! What the hell was wrong with me?!

...

There were two more in here, but uh...they look like they might not want to get close to me, since, I guess they seem like they'd be uncomfortable if they did that. they were giving nervous glances to each other...

Well...I guess i'll go to them!

After I got close to the group, I noticed that they looked a bit confused, until they noticed that I was trying to talk to the ones who were near to the portable bed, and the other, laying down on the bed.

I decided to talk to the one with what looks like a coat he was wearing.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but uh, did we met?" The guy with black eyes looked like he was surprised for some reason...I wonder why...

"Nope! First time! So uh, even if we did, i'm not known to have the best memory where I live." With that, I returned to my sheepish stance.

"Oh! Me too! But uh, it's more like i'm wrong about some certain things when it comes to knowing things!" With that, he closed his eyes and made a small grin.

"Not to bother you or anything, but mind if I can speak with him first?" A female's voice could be heard, which just happened to be the one who was in the bed. She had blonde hair that would reach her waist, where a trail of bows can be found, and had some purple eyes herself. She looked as if though she was tired, but evidently, maybe she's related to sleeper over there. Who knows, probably. She had a hospital gown that actually had the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy on it. W-was she naked after that?! W-well, maybe she has a big injury or something. Next to her was a journal that had cluttered pieces of paper, and a pencil next to it.

"Hello! Nice to see a new face here! The name is Natsuki Ikuraba! And if you need to know, i'm an animator!

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Animator

Name: Natsuki Ikuraba

* * *

"If you're wondering why i'm like this...well...i'll explain later...But other than that, I hope we can achieve to be good friends! I wonder if you have anything to do with being an anime protagonist or anything...You do have spiky hair and all..." Her eyes sparkled, making the purple eyes she has look bigger then before.

"N-no! I'm a-" But before I could say that, she was giggling a bit.

"Don't worry. I was just joking, and to be honest, you'd probably are some type of, well, something..." With that, she looked at the guy with black hair, and used her arm to tug on his sleeve. With a small jump, he wondered what happened, until he looked to see that Natsuki was pointing at me.

"Oh! T-That quick? W-well, I guess I should introduce myself then!" With that, he made a waving motion with a big smile.

"I-If you noticed, i'm a doctor. It is a pleasure to meet someone who isn't in, ah, well, er, injured...My name is Ryn Kameka, and i'm what I was titled as a, well, clinical!

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Mastermind

Name: Ryn Kameka

* * *

"H-huh?! D-Did you see that floating screen?!" Ryn suddenly jumped up for a reason.

"Huh?" I, uh...don't follow...

"W-well the-...never-mind, it's still in my head I guess...She told me it's nothing to worry about..." With that, he looked embarrassed, with a look that showed that he really was, well, embarrassed...

"Oi! Do you seriously know how much you keep doing that? Man, it's like if you're in a different world or something!" With that Natsuki looked a bit nervous, before giggling.

"L-like I said, it's possibly a hallucination or something...forget about that..." With a hand doing a waving motion, he seemed like he was a little bit more relaxing.

...

Was that it? There's no one else in here?

Well...this is a weird party...I guess...

Hmm...I guess it's time for me to say who I am.

When I went behind the group, everybody's eyes followed me. A, well, a bit scary, and at the end, it looked like Natsuki's bed had to be turned in order to see me. As such, I went and decided that just about now, would be the best time to reveal myself.

...

...Here goes...

"Hello, my name is Miyasaki Sora, how are you?'' ...Stupid! I'm copying Amalia!

...I guess they didn't heard...maybe I was a bit too quite...

"Ummm...Hey! What's up! My name is Miyasaki Sora, and i'm the SDHSL Freerunner!

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Savior

Name: Miyasaki Sora

* * *

With that...well...I think we heard one more of Ryn's not-proudly womanly scream, when everybody but me just groaned...

...

W-well, this might be a crazy party!

I-I wasn't that loud, was I?


	10. The 1st actual part of the end of act

**Phew. Done with unpacking everything!**

 ***looks around**

 **Shit! I left the box with the laptop on the van.**

 **Had to wait until night.**

 **Sorry you guys for the haitus! As you can see, I actually moved with my parents to our new home! With everything about to go on, i'm about to enter high school! Pretty weird, but since internet was kinda of slow, I tried to see if I can make sprites again.**

 **Sadly, I unconciously slept at some point, and all of a sudden, I clicked the Yes button when it asked if I wanted to delete it.**

 **I'm a changed man now. (Has eyes pealed now)**

 **Well either way, chapter's short, but don't worry, it's not even a chapter to begin with!**

 **Hooray! 1st Final Part of the first Act!**

 ***searches for confetti...**

* * *

Time: ?

BGM: Beautiful Morning

* * *

It was a pretty strange ride really...It wasn't that bad actually, but with how many people there were, we were all clumped up in the huge elevator, which surprisingly, can hold a lot of people in one time. Even a bed-ridden person! I mean, it would be kind of difficult if we tried to go in the smaller one, since in the end, Natsuki would have to just stay here, or get descend from the secret stairs that were in our rooms, but no matter what, something tells me that i'd rather be clustered in here, then to just leave someone behind... With my ponytail moving on and about when I tried to look at everybody, my brown eyes would just look at how all of these people were going to be my new classmates. Well, technically at least...I didn't felt like walking really, since my leg braces seemed like if they could just snap, but hey, it's not like I could be stuck up there as well!

I- uh, wonder why we had to see Usami anyway...it's possibly has to do with why we are here, but why couldn't she just come up to the top floor? There's practically tons of her up here!

W-well, what ever it is, it better be a good reason...

"H-hey...I'm, uh, sorry it had to be this way...but I guess it'd be the best method so that he could be safe, ya know?" Natsuki spoke, with her purple eyes filled with worry, but were later closed to make a small grin.

"And what do you mean by that?" Yukio, with his now black sweater rather than a blue one, even though he completely swore that he always had a blue one, looked puzzled with how things were going.

"Someone is going to appear soon, and even though it might have been a bit late, it was supposed to be a surprise! B-but, I guess with how urgent everything is, then I shouldn't have thought about that in the first place..." With that, she had a nervous smile.

"H-hey! If there's one thing I know about this place, is the fact that no one else could have been here?! Are you saying someone else is here?" Ho-Shi was tugging her necklace tightly, where a shocked expression was being displayed.

"No, i'm not referring about another student, just, well, somebody else...A, well, a kid." With that, Natsuki's face was colored red, for some reasons, er, unknown.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"A kid? What's it doing here? W-wait did you, are you-?!" With that, Shinobu looked surprised. If what he means is what I think it is, which it is since she told me about it first, and possibly no one else except Ryn who must have found out, I think she was talking about, **him**. Everybody else except me seemed surprised as well.

* * *

BGM: Love is Survival

* * *

"N-no way...Is that why you're in a hospital gown...'cause you gave birth?!" Sheesh! Len didn't had to be like that! Sure...he said he wouldn't bat an eye and all as to what people do, but he might need to do what he says...even if he, w-well...

"Yes. Natsuki was the person who was sent to the hospital floor when Hoshi arrived...She barely delivered the baby, but soon after, she just suddenly appeared on the floor where our rooms are located...I was actually surprised! When Hayime woke up from her, well, incident, she asked me with what happened to Amalia." With how he looked, it seemed like there was guilt. I guess when a doctor can't do his job, they just feel incompetent. I-It must have been why he looked like that.

"Well, after telling her that she was in the hospital, she told me to go and see how she was doing, which ended up with me finding an elevator, though, it, well, didn't work. Or at least, the arrows pointing up or down just weren't present." With that, Kan decided to speak after Ryn.

"We found you after that. It was pretty weird too when we thought we heard a siren. Since you were outside, I guess we just thought it was you." Later, that was when Chikako spoke.

"Since we were, well, outside to begin with, there was no doubt that me and Yumma went to you as well. We saw the ambulance and all, but, we were so perplexed because of that, we just stood in place where we were." Chikako seemed a little crestfallen, where Yumma decided to speak next.

"It was quite a sight. We didn't even know an ambulance could have fit there with it's height, but I guess the floor's height must be bigger than that. There was plenty of space for it to actually bump to the ceiling if it ever decided to do so!" Yumma had his cheerier self present, before falling back to silent.

"Either way, when we found you Ryn, we decided to hear what you said. It was then after doubting you that those two came up to us and backed you up with their testimonies. You look suspicious, but because there was no hint of you being malicious or violent, that was when we showed you the staircases." Bara, with his hand covering his face except his eyes which were closed, looked like he was questioning himself if he doubted himself.

"After that, you basically go and went sprinting like if you were in a marathon! God, It would have been fun if I would have tried to chase you down!" With a grin, Ayumu added in her statement.

"That was when after a few minutes, you appeared suddenly in here. Hm, it was like if it was syfy or something..." Shinobu had a thoughtful look, before he was cleaning his glasses not much later.

"Then, we saw you, and with everybody all ready outside, we saw you, Amalia, and Natsuki. Not too long after..." With a pause, Kagamine, or basically, Len when he revealed his name to me, was possibly waiting for another to finish the response.

"Me...right? When I opened the door." With that, Miyasaki spoke, and from the looks of it, he looked like as if though he would be nervous if he were to get it wrong.

"Yes." With that, I believe Shiori finished the last statement.

I guess that solves the order of what happened here...

Well, I guess it would have been, if it wasn't for the fact that when we reached the hospital floor, another person jumped in, and pressed the up button!

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"Shit! Holy Shit! They're here!" With that, whoever this guy was, started to go back to the corner. He bumped Amalia when he did.

"H-hey! P-Please! What do you mean by that? And also, can you not do that? My neck is in pretty sensitive condition you know? Also, who are you?!"...Amalia's attitude seemed weird after all of those questions that she just made. Also, I agree, who is he?! Why is he here?!

"S-sorry about that, and, w-woah! S-Sorry! It's just that Mr. Enji-!"

Nearly everybody looked at him at once, and with the name he just uttered, I did the exact same as the rest.

* * *

BGM: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma

* * *

"W-who did you j-just s-said was in there...?" With that, the other Yuki spoke, with some tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Enji! The headmaster of-Y-You're the other students?! As in, you just barely got here?!" His green eyes reflected surprise, a rather potentially not a good sign.

"There's more of you in here?! B-but since when?! I only reached to the first floor only, but-!" Ho-Chi was interrupted by a bewildered Natsuki.

* * *

BGM: Tropical Despair

* * *

"My kid is there! He just got delivered today, and I'm here to see how he is! Get off!" Natsuki's purple eyes were filled with worry and anger. She seemed like she was trying to get herelf of the bed, but with eyes closed, she grunted when a hot shot of pain was sent to her knee."

"Natsuki! B-Be careful with that! Your knee still hasn't recovered!" With that, Ryn tried to place her down, before she barked back at him.

"You said this was temporarily! With crazy fuck on the run or not, I still want to see him!" She looked back at the stranger who seemed a bit nervous. If anything, something tells me he feels ashamed of something.

"Returns us there, now!" There was no doubt that everybody surrounding her looked shocked with her decision. I guess it's because...

"Shit! No way! We barely got out of here alive from white suit. We go down there, we're toast!" 'Key' looked like he saw a ghost, though, with what he said, there was, well, no doubt that it be ugly to see us get close to him.

"That, is, a, child. There is no way it should be close to such a man! If anything-" Shinobu got interrupted by the mystery guy,

"Er, well-" He himself got interrupted by Shinobu.

"If anything, there is no reason we should leave it behind. I'm scared, but I don't think that I want a mother not see it's child." Pressing the button that had a red cross symbol, the place soon got wild, where some either grabbed him from his shoulders, or backed out to where the walls were.

"Are you insane?! Even Bara got knocked out! With what he did to us, maybe he won't do it, to it!" Ayumu had her eyes on him, filled with anger, and behind her, Bara scoffed, which made both of them look to where he was.

"I don't want to agree with Pirate bitch, but it's obvious that it's our lives or his." With that, Bara had his arms crossed.

"I d-don't even know who that person is, but they seem like someone who's crazy. Are you sure he even cares about the baby?" Miyasaki was questioning him thoroughly, not even knowing that he was getting slapped in the cheek, making him recoil when he felt it and make a small 'ow' sound.

"Playing hero and making us look bad isn't what this is for! If you think it's fine that you won't even leave Hayime speak, I don't see why you!" Chikako had her face beaming with red, before composing herself when Hayime was being allowed to speak.

"W-well...why don't we allow...w-well, the new guy e-elaborate more with what he said." Hayime's word were registered to everybody's mind. It seemed to make a small stop to this panic. I-I even made myself go back up in a corner actually...

"I agree with her. There is no need for chaos to occur in the first place." The now more refined Kagamine seemed more patient with everything going on.

"If you don't mind, we would like your name, and your talent if you have any." Kan looked to him, before going next to Chikako.

"And you, there is no need for you to do that. Miyasaki would have been glad to let her talk." Chikako looked a bit frightened, before looking embarrassed.

"I-It's the stress. T-that won't happen again." It looked like Chikako went back to her original state of being a bit more resentful.

"Don't worry. It's fine if you want a nickname. If you can, could you please tell us what's happening?" Shiori seemed very interested with this person, as he did looked a bit, well, eccentric.

Everybody stopped doing with whatever they were doing, in order to listen to the guy. With such an embarrassed look, he looked down, and seemed pretty guilty or something.

"I, uh, see how serious this is..." With that, he looked to the side, and closed his eyes, before having one hand rubbing his arm.

"You don't need to be, w-well, concerned, it's just that, we, er, were playing hide and seek, and it went, w-well, rather intense..." With that, it was obvious how his eyes looked at us like predators looking at a prey, which the prey turned out to be him.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

...

...huh?...

"...Sorry, could you tell me that just meant you were getting chase to the point it was detrimental, or that it was just a slip of the tongue...?" Key's once scared look turned around immediately to one with anger written all over it.

"...No...I'm the only one from my team who hasn't been found yet, that's all there is to it..." With that, Yumma was holding back a sudden lunging Ayumu, which was soon backed up by Kagamine.

* * *

BGM: All All Apologies

* * *

"You're an asshole! Scaring a mother like that, and even making us go against each other...! For a silly game?! Unforgivable!" Ayumu did not looked pleased whatsoever, and as such, the same was with Natsuki, who was just giving him a murderous look.

"N-now, now...I can see why you guys could be angry, but we should just ignore this for now." Amalia seemed nervous, when she ended up holding two palms out in order to make a pushing motion.

"Why did you see said his name...? Is it some sort of joke or something?" Kan closed his eyes, making the guy flinched as a result of becoming too terrified. There was no doubt with what he was going to say.

"Y-Yes!"

...

I'm sorry...

 _..what?..._

"I, w-well, we call him by his first name, which is fine and all to him, but with someone making him say it in the wrong order-!"

"Shut up." Shinobu's rather harsh personality came back. In just a few minutes, some of the more positive outlook people just snapped.

"No. He has to tell us if the man is similar to what we think it is. It's a misunderstanding and a cruel joke at best, but I don't think he thought there was someone who had delivered a kid just now. Just some minutes ago, or more accurately, our first stop at the hospital floor, we didn't even knew Natsuki had a child except Ryn and what I believe from a simple process of elimination to be Mizushima." Kan spoke.

"H-huh?" I was surprised about me calling him by my last name, that and the fact that he knew about that me knowing about Natsuki's baby.

"...I guess, just to, uh, question, what do you mean by process of elimination?" Shinobu had a confused expression on his face, with his eyebrows scrunching up.

"She didn't react as bad when everybody was starting to know about Natsuki's baby. I guess in the end, it would make sense with what they were talking about before we even got in this elevator." I gasped. H-how was he that observant...?! I sighed after a few seconds and spoke.

"W-well, you're right...Right, Natsuki...?" Natsuki was still mad, but turned to my direction and nodded. I guess it wasn't really supposed to be a surprise to begin with if she was so happy to talk about it to everybody to begin with. Seriously, what was the use?

"Then it's settled, we will inform him now." With that, Kigamine spoke to the new guy, though he was pulled later by Ho-Chi.

"Stupid...he heard what just happened, he's probably sorry about it now." Her red eyes looked like they shined a bit, before it went back to being a duller look.

"I, well, I did...I, uh, I guess all that's left is my introduction. My name is Tetsuya Teri, and well, I do graffiti.

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Graffiter

Name: Tetsuya Teri

* * *

"I really am sorry about everything, I-"

The elevator door opened before he could finish his sentence.

"I, well, beg your pardon, but would you mind if I can go out? I wanted to see if Natsuki can get out in order for me to push and pull her portable bed to see her baby. I'm sorry if she got mad at you." Ryn seemed nervous around 'Tetsuya'. No matter what it was, he just simply made some space, before he was given a last dirty glance to him by Natsuki, before she was being pushed by Ryn, getting themselves move to a hallway in the east.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"W-wait! He didn't even told us with what he meant about creeps!" Shinobu turned his head to speak to them, before Kan spoke again.

"Don't worry. As long as we here, we can hear about what he says." Kan seemed to look a little more optimistic.

"F-fine...only cause you're..." Whatever he said in the end turned out to be mumbled out.

"What was that?" Kan questioned him, with an eyebrow being raised.

"The leader." With that, Shinobu looked at Tetsuya again.

"No need to interrogate like that, if anything..." Kan is gonna do it again, right?

In a matter of seconds, his personality didn't change much, except for the fact that he didn't sound at the least bit serious. Kinda of playful, a trait shared by Shinobu as well. I wonder, was that really it though?

* * *

BGM: Love is Survival

* * *

"Hiya! It be cool if we get to know each other! If you'd like, would you like to see the new baby?" With that, his eyes reverted back to it's wider version. Though Kan didn't seem much different, just his eyes would be a clear indication of him being in a different mood or not.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" I, well, couldn't stop from asking that him that.

"There is no need to worry. But if there's one thing I want to discuss about before we leave, mind if we talk about the name you uttered just now?" Kan was showing off a smile, something that was really weird coming from him.

"You mean the headmaster?" Tetsuya was rather confused with his attitude all of a sudden.

"Yes. Mind if you tell me more about him?"

"O-Of course! Great guy actually, though he's pretty much a bit childish-" Yumma suddenly interrupted Tetsuya with a look that was filled with doubt.

"Are you sure? If anything, it seems as if though he was the opposite. If anything, I saw him kick Chikako pretty violent before." His purple eyes seemed troubled, before Chikako spoke up.

"It was terrible. Thinking it was a prank that went too far, I just yelled at him some words, which made him mad, and somehow made me unconscious." Chikako had her eyes closed. Possibly trying not to remember that moment.

"I hate it when I doubt people, and you seem to be like a good person, but there has been times when those fields turned out to be true, only to turn out that it isn't." With eyes looking at the ground, he made a small sigh.

"There is no need to worry. He has yet to fully explain himself." Saiori pulled her hood off, before speaking again.

"No matter what, placing doubts in others only brings in sheltered lives. It's best we get his side first." Saiori was pretty much going all moralistic on us. Perhaps she really would be interested on everybody that she met.

"Damn it...Fine. Only because you said it, we will be reasonable. Any funny stuff however, and he'll have to endure a punishment." Bara looked a bit embarrassed, before coughing it out.

"P-Please! I-I'll be good! No need to worry! I'll say what I can!" With that in mind, Tetsuya's pleading only brought a gaze from Ayumu.

"Are you serious about it? No lies or mistakes?" With that, she cracked her knuckles.

"N-no, I-I mean it! I really do!" He did the similar motion with waving his hands.

"I guess if we want to enter this floor, we'll have to get out." Miyasaki looked at Kan, who eagerly respond back to him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see a baby!"


	11. The other 1st actual part of the chapter

Time: ?

BGM: Beautiful Morning

* * *

With how things are going, you could say that in the end, he spoiled us.

Aw...And I thought the surprise would be nice!

Either way, I guess by now, you can call me Enji Semaka! Other wise known as the headmaster for the class of, well, I forgot. It's basically a long time since I've remember being outside of this city. A nice rabbit called Usami took me here ever since a near-death experience! Something about some parade that ended up with me shattering my cranium.

It's such a long time that, slowly, I thought I'd get insane with me in Usami's Happy Ville! Geez, a guy can only tolerate so much pink and white! If only they hadn't arrived, I'd possibly go nuts! One by one, I suddenly got my own class! Though, with the guys who were supposed to be here as teachers not being here, I guess I'm on my own.

I do miss Dahlia…

W-well. It's not like I was sent here to let the kids go dumb! I'm their headmaster! It's just that, well, since there's no exit to this place, I guess you can say that this will be there new school.

Truth be told, it's splendid to know that new students have arrived! Staying at the lower levels were starting to get boring and all, and it's not like she was going to just let us go after saying that Monobear might get in here. I may not remember much in history class, but there's no doubt that we need a mutual killing to start again! Must be one of those few freaks of despairs anyway...I mean, to be targeted again after all these years. I wonder if the future foundation's old leader could have just changed our name! Then again, we wouldn't be the hopeful school if we did…

…

There really is no reason to hide, but i'm kinda of scared for some reason...one of them may end up being a Junko for all we know!

…

…

* * *

BGM: New World Order

* * *

No. E-Even if that's true, it's my job to nurture them about hope! Thinking like that will only bring misery to all of us! Not only that, but it seems Usami is a little more violent with her methods then usual. Sure, she might have just been doing it for Monobear, but what's to say she won't do it for anybody as well!

…

…

No matter what, I shall carry my students to become this generation's new hope!

Even...even if it means outing me out!

"Er, Mr. Enji?" With a startled cry, I turned around to see who that voice belonged to.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"O-Oh, it's you Rekiko..." With that, I could see one of the few students that came here earlier, after I arrived here.

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Days

* * *

"With us as, well, capturing Tetsuya, do you think we should do it in front of the new students?" With some fingers in her mouth, she seemed curious with what I would have responded to her. It's not, well, in my nature to leave a question unanswered!

"I guess so. I mean, not as the tactic we were going from, I mean, with what you said just now about the new students and all…" With a hand in the back of my head, I was trying to see what options we could have.

"You know...Why not we just tell them they're holding him as hostage." With thatm she had her index hand up, with a small smile present in her face.

"Hmm...Well, I guess we can, it's not like he has much options from running away with what hostile looks they have from him, that and the happy smiley guy." It's not that easy to just give up after some time of finding some very good hiders…

"That makes me wonder...are they mad at Tetsuya because of that person who's in the bed? She has a nasty gash on her knee, and it wouldn't take much to realize how badly it looks. She practically gave him the evil eye to begin with!" Rekiko looked astonished with the discovery she witnessed a while ago.

"Well, Usami told me that when she came back from somewhere, she had to deliver a boy. I didn't thought it meant that someone was going through labor. With how she looks, there's no doubt that she referred to the person who's bed ridden." Kinda hilarious actually really how she came from the elevator.

"W-well, with the size of this place, it doesn't seem strange that there would be actually more of them here...it's just that a baby, seriously, doesn't seem suited for a place, well, like this." I was actually surprised with how well she took the news of a baby being here. Then again, this is what happens when you talk about child care during the nights.

"For the time being, I still trust in Usami. She may be a bit weird, but her intentions doesn't appear to be anything more but good. If anything, the floor panels are back to being just that, not some booby traps anymore." With how much distrust with Usami from everybody else, it be best if I tried to persuade them again. Maybe they'll understand after that.

"Well then, I guess if we are going to act, it be better if we start now. Where they might be headed to, it be better if we tried to catch up to them, and not be left behind that is." A small smile crept up back again from her, and with that, she pulled up her e-Handbook. Maybe I should do the same…

* * *

 _ **"Now what shall we do today?**_

* * *

 _*Electric humming_

 **ENJI SEMAKA**

 **HEADMASTER e-HANDBOOK**

 _Loading menu..._

* * *

 _Ammunition_

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 ** _Map-_**

 _Shows location of students, the city itself, and any new traces of abnormality._

 _System_

* * *

 _Now Loading..._

* * *

Current Location: 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Student Locations:

Ririka Miyazaki is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

 _Other Student Locations cannot be tracked at the moment._

 _ **TELEPORT OPTION IS DISABLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_

* * *

 _Ammunition_

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 _Map_

 _System_

* * *

 _*electrical whir_

* * *

The teleport option is still unavailable…, but hey, a good walk never hurts no one!" With that, she went up ahead of me.

It's strange how suddenly these new students appeared, but oh well, I guess it's time to meet my new students.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

At that moment however, the ground started to shake. Not nothing nasty mind you, but it was enough to shake my legs. If this is what I think it is, it's-

* * *

BGM: Tropical Despair

* * *

And with a sudden stop, the entire floor had walls coming out from the strange tiles. Trying to run where Rekiko was, I almost made it, jumping at some upcoming walls now and then, but got behind her with a wall separating us. After that, the lights turned off.

"M-Mr. Enji!" With that, Rekiko's voice was soon audible with poundings being made from the wall. I quickly stretched out my palms with my right hand, and later banged my fist in the wall.

"Rekiko! Are you okay?!" I would have reprimanded her for keeping that small joke of hers as well, but I guess it's not the time for telling her not to use my last name as my first name. Knowing how touchy I am when it come's to making a good impression and introductions.

"I-I'm fine! But I guess I have to ask, is this a security test again, or is it a bug like last time? This is probably the third time we got stuck in the hospital floor.

"That's not important! We have to find the exit! Maybe it's not the wisest choice, but we need to find one other than the one where Tetsuya and the other students are."

"Huh? Why?!"

"They might already be scared with how they got here, it' be worse if we tried to introduce us now if we came close to them all of a sudden."

"B-But-!"

"As headmaster, I want all of you to be safe and get along with one another. That won't be achieved if we came up to them now."

"I-I...w-well, if that's what you said, then maybe...but please, what if they just stand there?! Won't they get crushed?!"

"No. The only reason that almost happened was because there was a lack of people for the ceiling to fall in where they are. Since you said they went through the glass passageway, they don't run that risk. If anything, they're only option would be to go north, since Tetsuya will say about how the side where the elevator is would have a wall that would push them north. Not only that, but if he talks about how the side openings, they might get lost like if they panic and run there, just like us last time. We only got out from running and getting to the main office." Believing that was enough, it seems like with a small affirmative sound was made from her.

"Use the e-Handbook in order to guide yourself, and for light. With what the lack of light we have now." Getting mine to do the same, it seems as if though we are stuck in this labyrinth again.

With footsteps being heard softer by the second, I guess she really did looked at it. Smart girl.

* * *

BGM: Cross Sword

Find a way out of the labyrinth, while reading the few signs that tell you a riddle!

Time Remaining: 06:000:00

* * *

The e-Handbook displays the maze, but got turned off instantly from the lack of battery.

Shit. I guess I really am by myself.

What about…

With a fumbling from my hand, I pulled out my phone.

It's not much, but with this, I guess I can do just fine.

* * *

Now, where should I go?

North

 **West**

South

Well, it's obvious with how close we where, I would have to go West, since she was East of me.

* * *

Time Remaining: 5:48:498

* * *

With that, I was soon met with a sign with a riddle.

"As much as the needle goes, I follow suit, but in the end, I had it face down to reach home!"

Now, where should I go?

 **North**

East

South

A compass has a needle, and with the person following the needle, I guess this means North!

* * *

Time Remaining: 5:29:786

* * *

"Forever a mirror, my world is your image flipped. Prey tell, where should you go?

Now, where should I go?

West

East

 **South**

W-Was I wrong in the last one? If it's correct, a mirror could be placed flat on a wall. As such, no one can go through a mirror, unless if there was no wall. But in this case, a wall is behind it. It's not like I can go over it. Maybe I was wrong…

* * *

Time Remaining: 5:01:761

* * *

I'm here again, should I try and solve the riddle again?

 **Yes**

No

* * *

"As much as the needle goes, I follow suit, but in the end, I had it face down to reach home!"

I get it. Just like a mirror, it's flipped. If I had a compass, it would point north, and such, this person would go North. However, since he had it facing downwards, the needle would look at South, rather than the North it should have been…

* * *

Time Remaining: 4:39:015

* * *

"I follow behind you, but will never leave you. Even to death. What am I?

The Past -East

 **Your Shadow -West**

None of these -North

W-Was I actually wrong throughout everything?! I mean, both of the first answers seem fine to begin with! One has to be wrong if I went here.

…

...I give. Why not go West?…

* * *

Time Remaining 4:19:471

* * *

I'm a portable plastic pinball game, but you're playing it on the bed with your side on the bed. Knowing what I do, I should probably do what?

Go all the way North.

Go all the way South

 **Go all the way East**

T-This doesn't even explain what side i'm in the bed.! But then again, if we are talking about the ones that are for kids, they can easilly be tilted to go in one side. Since there are no West, I can just go East.

* * *

Time Remaining: 3:58:682

* * *

One of these are not like the others, if you can, tell me which one isn't!

A minute -South

 **A second -West**

An hour -North

This one's easy! If I remember it right, it's a second. It doesn't have a second vowel. Since it's talking about similarities, the vowels are different by how much there are, and that would be it doesn't have a second! That, and well, the direction is contradictory to the others. With this, I might see a door by backtracking a bit.

* * *

Time Remaining: 03:25:443

* * *

Yes! Right here! The door is present! I just hope that Rekiko made it as well.

May be the headmaster, but I'm no old fart! Shit was too easy!

 **Success!** (100)

Time Remaining: 03:08:164 (90)

Total Points: (100x90=9000)

9000 = 0.9 trust points

* * *

BGM: Ikoroshia

* * *

With a quick motion, I opened the door, and closed it completely. For a second, I covered my eyes when I was greeted with some rays of light. It seems that closing them for that long was a small down fall though...'cause I accidentally bumped into a running Rekiko. If anything, I guess it's my fault to blame.

"H-Hey! You actually made it! For a second, I thought you'd get trapped there!" With that Rekiko seemed a little surprised with me being here. Did she actually doubt my ability?!

"Well, it wasn't that hard to pass. And by the way, are you all right?! I mean, I just bumped you and all!" I, uh, never actually did that before ever. Though, I guess in here, there's a time to experience everything.

"Oh! Should I be mad? Don't worry, I'm not." T-That's not the problem! She looks calm after saying that.

"I guess in the end, you had your fancy e-Handbook to help you. I got stuck with just a cellphone." I'm kinda pissed about that, but who cares?

"Yep. Told you we had to charge 'em Mr. Enji!" With that, she closed her eyes and made a small grin. It was always a good sign when she did.

"W-well, it wasn't that hard. If I'm right, they should be in the main central of the hospital now, right?" I wanted to change the subject. Ugh. We'd probably would have been going on and on as to how she was right.

"They should." Well, I guess a simple response like that meant that yes, they indeed make it.

"We should, you know, go there, after the glitch stops-."

Once again, the same quake occurred, except this time, the walls seemed to have gotten down. Not only that, but with us being in the outermost exterior, one by one, the inside parts of the hospital could be seen, until most of the area was barren. It was a relief to see that whatever has happened, it was temporarily.

Now, as a result, not only did the walls gotten down, the tiles rearrange themselves again, this time, with black tiles being bigger then white tiles. I...definitely need to know how that works to begin with…

It was then that the elevator that was now free from a black wall of squishing death had it's doors opened, revealing the rest of the captured students. None of them seem pretty got weirded out or something. Maybe her theory is true…

"Mr. Enji!" Fuck. I guess I really should just accept that as the norm. It won't stop.

"Kanami! W-Wait, did you see the walls get up?!" How come they're shouting as loud, but don't look-?!

Oh. I'm stupid. They're still far away from us…

Kanami was one the last person that came from my class. W-well, as a small class itself really…The one next to her, however, was actually the first one here. I guess she hasn't stopped being her hyper self. Though, its possible to see Kaiori get a little, well, hostile...Yeah, that's about it.

* * *

BGM: Love is Survival

* * *

"Whoop! That was intense! Kaiori never ran so fast in her entire life, but I guess there is a first time for everything!" She held up two fingers to show peace. Well, that's good to see.

"Hey, are you trying to block me out or something?!" Another voice was coming from behind those two, which is revealed to be none other than Nanasaki. She, well, seemed more irritant than most of the times. She's still calmer than her older sister actually.

"N-no. That's not our intention. Kaiori, mind if we can-" She was interrupted by a Kaiori who was grabbing her forearm.

"Sure. Hop on my shoulders! I can definitely go for another quick sprint! You're such a slowpoke when it comes to moving." Instantly, a somewhat yelping Kanami was suddenly in her shoulders, who immediately was regretting what she said.

"N-No, s-stop! I-I didn't meant this! I just, w-wait, n-no, STOOOOOOP!" And as soon as that, she was grabbing what she can to not fall.

…

…

Damn! She may not be the SDHSL Sprinter, but can she run! I mean, in a few seconds-! Look, she's here! W-wait...What is she-?!

I grabbed Ririka as quick as possible, avoiding the crazy speed Kaiori carrying a panicking Kanami, before she decided to jump out. She really had to be trained in order to do that.

"T-The hell is your problem?!" She landed pretty okay, before she was sent lying to the ground when Kaiori went on top of her.

"Wasn't that fun? Kaiori could do that all day if she wanted, though it be better with my beloved." She made a small grin, which was pretty much something that meant something must have ticked her. She's chirpy and happy, but just some times, she could be a bit extreme…

"H-Hey! Knock it off! I don't want to be seen like this!" With a small push, she got off of her, and made Kaiori hit the ground with a soft thump.

"I was only playing...Gosh, you didn't have to be so serious like that..." Brushing bits and pieces of her hair, she had a slight mad expression in her face. Now that;s better.

It seemed like we would have to wait for a while before we- You know what, that's bullshit. With my hands still in her arm, I tugged Ririka, who was startled at first, until she understood what I wanted to do almost instantly. With a questioning gaze, Kanami followed us, until she was tagged along by Kaiori. She still seemed a bit mad, but quickly told her that they've let Nanasaki. She then understood, and the two of them were following us afterwards.

Well, it took some time. Even Kaiori seemed less energetic than just some seconds ago.

...

...We made it...

Nanasaki's attitude change to her perkier self, possibly since she is no longer being ignored. I wonder what happened to her sister? They're, uh, pretty inseparable at times like these.

"Well, now that i'm no longer being interrupted...I wanted to say that we got tired of waiting. It's not like Tetsuya has to prove how good he is at hiding." She showed of a slightly annoyed face, before sticking out her tongue.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"Knowing him, he'd probably just did it out of the fact that he could have found a wall to tarnish!" With that, she had a smile being in display.

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Odd Edition)

* * *

"H-Hey! That's mean to say! You know him! That's not vandalism to him, even...even if it really does look like that!" Ririka had her body shifted in an angle, making a fist while doing so. Er, I guess since she's a hostess, she believes that what he does is also just a mess.

"Nope, that's just **what** **it** **is!** "

 **\I WILL NOT LET THAT BE TOLERATED HERE!/**

* * *

BGM: Trial Underground

* * *

Enji Semaka: "Lady! There is no way I will let you spout that here. What everybody does here is for the sake of a better tomorrow. If anything, talents you deem worthless or revolting is only of your opinion.

Nanasaki Yuki: "Huh? What's with you teach?"

Enji Semaka: "You lack the eye of seeing things as beauty. I'll show you it right now!"

Nanasaki Yuki: "Tch. You don't have to get angry or anything..."

Enji Semaka: "No. I have to."

* * *

 _Remark Battle!_

 _Fire away the remarks, while cutting down the weak statement!_

 _REASONING_

 _BERATE_

 _SILENCE_

 _Influence gauge: 100%_

 _Focus gauge: 100%_

 _Time Remaining: 04:00:000_

* * *

Nanasaki Yuki: He's a graffiti artist, as in, an icky criminal who does things that isn't right.

*Fired Off Berate!

Enji Semaka: "Remember correctly that he is indeed an artist as well. I'm proud that he's a student under my hand!

Nanasaki Yuki:...

Fired off Berate!

Enji Semaka: "After everything I-"

Nanasaki Yuki: "Okay. I soooo did not get here to get a lecture...

* * *

Shit! I didn't meant to yell at her after that...

Time Remaining: 03:39:849

* * *

Nanasaki Yuki: He's a graffiti artist, as in, an icky criminal who does things that isn't right.

*Fired Off Berate!

Enji Semaka: "Remember correctly that he is indeed an artist as well. I'm proud that he's a student under my hand!

Nanasaki Yuki:...

*Fire off Reasoning!

Enji Semaka: "I-I know he may not have a title you're okay with, but just like him, he's a cool person like that.

Nanasaki Yuki: "Cool?! Is this seriously the reason why he's here?!"

*Fire off Reasoning!

Enji Semaka: "Nope, but if it helps, you could say that you would be considered as a cool person as well."

Nanasaki Yuki: "Okay, Mr. Stereotypical '80 speaker...You do realize that what we are talking about isn't about coolness."

Nanasaki Yuki: "Dork."

* * *

Crap! I just made a fool of myself!

Time Remaining: 03:07:298

* * *

Nanasaki Yuki: He's a graffiti artist, as in, an icky criminal who does things that isn't right.

*Fired Off Berate!

Enji Semaka: "Remember correctly that he is indeed an artist as well. I'm proud that he's a student under my hand!

Nanasaki Yuki:...

*Fire off Reasoning!

Enji Semaka: "I-I know he may not have a title you're okay with, but just like him, he's a cool person like that.

Nanasaki Yuki: "Cool?! Is this seriously the reason why he's here?!"

*Fired off Silence!

Nanasaki Yuki: "Well then?! What makes him a good person? It seriously isn't something because he's learning to be a **better person-** "

*Swapped nothing with **better person**

Nanasaki Yuki: "There's no way that's a reason why we're **h-**

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRA

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE **Nanasaki Yuki:** " **-ere in the first place-** " CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRA

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRA

*Fired **better person**

 **\THAT'S AS FAR AS YOU GO!/**

* * *

 _=B-_ R- _E-_ A- _K_!=

 _Successfully Silenced!_

* * *

 **Success!** (100)

Time Remaining: 02:48:317 (90)

Total Points: (100x90=9000)

9000= 0.9 Trust Points

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Future Edition)

* * *

"Never did the school ever made an error when it came to selecting the correct students. Because such, they are taught how to be better with what they have been thought here. Even if it has failed by itself, are main goal here was to make each student a better person in the end. Even if they are what you would call 'icky'." With a raised voice, it seemed that it made Nanasaki a bit quite. She looked at the ground, before she looked back up to me.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

"Look. It was a lousy mistake, and I'd rather just admit I was wrong, rather than to be all golly happy shit faced. If he's really that good with you, then I guess my reasoning won't matter." After that, she made a small laugh.

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Edition)

* * *

"So why don't we just find him. He might make me change my mind if he did a bit of his work. Though really, it depends on my tastes." With that, she went to where the glass hallway was, the one that had the doors by its side open. Ugh, I guess you really can't change people that easy. I guess if I really wanted to, I have to be patient.

"H-Hey! What was all that about? H-Hey! W-Wait up!" Ririka followed her. One by one, everybody else did...

...

...

What just happened?...

...Either way, there's no need to be stalling here any longer...


	12. The rather weird part of 1st chapter

**Long story short, Courage the Cowardly Dog could be my neighbor. I am now living in the middle of nowhere. Oh well, back to business. By the way, first year at high, and it sucks...well, here's to the karma that I deserve!**

 **Also, there might be a Recap of this whole chapters part, since it might as well be called a cluster fuck. Oh well, enjoy the small chapter!**

 **Also, feel free to send a funny or cutesie-wutsie scenarios, since I might be low on that when we're dealing with the actual core of the story. Like seriously, this is long. Don't worry, I will be able to read them all at almost any time afternoon, if i'm not looking like a couch potato for too long. Finally, thanks to all of those who sent their Oc's. I really shouldn't be doing this, but there is still one more week before I will, God help me, close the amount of Oc's that will be present here. To the originals, I appreciate your patience.**

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

Cute baby, I guess...if it didn't stop screeching every few seconds...Ah well, at least the television set has a mute button and all. I mean, it'd be inconvenient if it was only on the remote that was fried from all the water that entered in it. Of course, it's not like I really watch that much to begin with...

Now, just what was in her right mind to leave her to me...She still looks at me with those, piercing, cold, eyes-ooh! Look away! D-Don't, no,no...That's better...Ahem! As I was saying, er, reflecting if that's the proper term to think loudly, she really is the equivalent of a heartless being. I-I think that was the last thing I was saying...Well I guess it doesn't matter...

...so booooooorrrred, please, something, anything, get me outta here and do something spontaneously random! Anything! I'm up for grabs! Whether it be that Usami thing, the other things, or even Yuuki coming to this way-

Wait, is that...? Oh shit... Ah, uh, battle stations! Arms laying on top of another! Check! Stopped shaky legs! Check! Breathing! Check! Eye contact! Che-Er, half. Never mind, negative! Don't Panic! Don't Panic! Stay calm! She'll eventually just leave! O-Oh my God, she's- Staycalmstaycalmstaycalmstaycalm! Don-t Panic! Just s-slightly turn your head and everything should be okay!

S-She-her hand...Oh God, is she...! W-wait! Ah! She left... Yes! She's just getting an apple now...

...I'ma bounce now...she was gonna put that on top of my head-!

* * *

BGM: Junk Food for the Dashing Youth

* * *

"And just like that, Miss Amadi Butts was left with a small boo-boo on her forehead. It was thanks to Miss Nanasaki Yuuki for calling us by the tiles. No worries, we made sure she got the treatment right away! A bigger delay, and that apple would have led her to have more than a concussion. Oh well, I think my job is done."

Damnit it Usami! I swear to you, you're just too, well...naive...

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

Oh well, at least she's gone...

...Now what to do...

...

...well, I guess the shuffling heard with that curtain may be-

shit...

* * *

BGM: Junk food for the Dashing Youth

* * *

"So this is the girl who got hit? Seriously, just how much more people can be such a dumb fuck?" A guy with, _detestable_ attitude just spoke to me. Sorry mad hatter, but it's not like my arm was injured. Here, have an apple.

"Ye-AGH! Geez, another joke, and now i'm being assaulted! You know what, i'ma just leave you, okay?" And like that, hoodrat left. Oh well, at least he didn't-

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

"So. After cuffing and putting that guy under arrest, what say you and here this girl's side of the story. I mean, Usami did say that another girl named, 'Nanasaki', was in this place here. Who knows? Maybe they are all working for the bastard." Another guy, smoother, er, more masculine voice spoke. I dunno why, but the monitor displaying those beeps and what-not got faster. Well, it probably do somethin' about an allergy reaction, pain that I can't feel, or anything other than the fact that he sounds like a dream boat. His voice, that is, and is not.

...Also, what is this about someone cuffed'? I swear, I didn't think my allergy and indescribable pain was getting even worse at the mention of that. The beeps were getting louder and all.

"W-What?! You freakin-she fuckin' threw an apple to me! She got hit by one, and look where it turned her out to be! Actually you know what...? Usam-!"

"Come on Miyasaki! I- I actually thought..." W-wait...is not-hot voice crying...? I mean, ugly hat's voice must have...wow...well he's shitty...

* * *

BGM: Love is Survival

* * *

"Look. I really may not have been, you know, a temperamental type of guy, but deep shit crazy girls aren't really my style. If anything, she's probably your type. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and get some napkins or something. This red stain might, well, I think it already did. Good luck."

"Miyasaki! I-"

"USAMI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I HAVE AN URGENT EMERGENCY NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF NOW! NOW MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME TO HANDLE IT!" And of goes hatter. Oh well, let's see who's non-sexy voice belongs to. I wonder, would they help me press that panel there for an Usami to appear? I really am getting annoyed with that beeping sound now. It might be broken and all. Heck, i'm getting sweaty. How am I going to have a conversation with possibly minimal ounce percentage of purely or-, er, attractiveness. It be rude if I just look like a fountain from all this heat that suddenly appeared.

Curtain shuffling noises are made again. Hope it's really bad good voice coming. Sure is taking his sweet time and all.

"Hello Misses, er, Butts. Mind if you can tell me more about-

Those eyes. I really wish they were just black. Just sockets. I can't even hear what he's saying. Oh wait! I can, just, uh, not what he's actually saying. But, maybe, just maybe, I think he just asked me if I wanted to marry him. Hmm. I think it's too early.

"Misses Butts? Do you have an answer?" Wow! He really is serious! I mean, it's not everyday a platinum haired guy just says all of this and looked so wanting for a response. Who knows, maybe just for fun.

"Yes! Yes I will! Forever and ever!" There, that should do it.

"Um...Okay. That should take care of it! You can guard over where the man can be found. Don't worry, he's, well, protected actually. We seriously believe you guys are influenced by him. That, and, well, Usami. The main one I mean." He had his arms behind his head.

"Of course I will, anything for you! Mister...wait, what?" Suddenly, I think I should have paid attention to him. Not only his body gesture. And who the hell gave him the permission to call me that?! It's Amy! Not..

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that. Um...is it okay if you call me by my nickname?" He looked at me, with another of his poses. He's a good interrogator. Oh well, why not...No! Goddammit! Hell no!

"Uh...mind if I ask why you won't tell me your name?" Close enough.

"Well, the group came up with a rule that we should give ourselves nicknames if we were to talk to any of you. It's not really something that I believe is important, but hey, that's rules for you. Key." Well, this group can just go to hell. Also, key?

"Key?" Hey! My mind and mouth are synchronizing now! Another point for me!

"My nickname. Say...are you alright? Ever since I've gotten here, that monitor's gotten fast. I don't even know why you need one, but it's been getting giving weird pulses." He came closer to me.

"T-The numbers keep getting higher! D-Do you need Usami? Uh...Here's a panel!" Oh. That's cute. He's worried about me. Aww...

"I don't need Usami. It's fine actually." Gotta return the favor for being sweet.

"Uh...I think that's too late...I, uh..." His eyes traveled down, looking at the white panel that was pressed all the way down. Geez. He panics too fast.

"Don't worry. I think she would have come back just to check me every five minutes. Oh well. She's not going to let me go. Not like pregnant girl." Well, that's fan-fuckin'tastic. Now I can't leave without hearing her sickly mother voice. Damn.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." He seemed a bit jumpy. Oh! That devil of a man. Er, boy-man.

Something tells me that there's gonna be some serious waiting going on here. Hmm...I think there's nothing that's important enough to note about out loud...

Yeah, I think that was it. Beep.

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

Yeah, I think that was it. Beep. Beep.

I think that was it. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was it. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Was it. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Wasit.

wasit

wasit

wasit

wasit

wasit

wasit

wasit

-wasn't.

wasit.

-wasn't all.

* * *

BGM: Not present. Please insert soundtrack.

* * *

 _H-huh?!_

 _W-wait!_

I think that was it.

* * *

BGM: Not present. Please insert soundtrack.

* * *

 _W-what?_

I think that was it.

* * *

BGM: Not present. Please insert soundtrack.

* * *

 _What?_

I think that was it.

* * *

BGM: BeautifulMorningBeautifulDeadBeautifulRuinClassTrialDawnEditionClassTrialSolarEditionClassTrialTurbulentEditionClassTrialOddEditionClassTrialFutureEditionLoveisSurvivalPunismentfeaturingIkoroshiaDanganronpa! ' 'sPracticeAllAllApologiesThirdIslandThemeTrialUndergroundP.T. ' .T. .DESPAIRFifthISlandThemeMonoclocktowerAlterEgooftheNewWorldClimaticReturnNewWorldOrderMasterMonokuma'sTutoringSendingThisToYouEkoroshiaDesperateMastermindLetUsSingAHollowVictoryDiscussionB:Side

* * *

 _What is...?_

 _Is this, b-but..._

 _Is that...my God! That's...Key's...!_

Yeah, I think that was it.

 _No! W-what's happening! I thought this wasn't...I...I..._

Yeah, I think that was it.

 _I forgot...we're all dead..._

Yeah, I think that was it.

Yeah, I think that wasn't all.

 _W-wait. Is this...no way! Is that the...! That was how it began...! W-we can get you out if we, if we..._

Yeah, I think that was it.

 _Huh?! Wait! Who are...Who are these guys?! T-They're new, I mean newer than all of us. Are they coming from the...? They are...! They're coming from outside! B-but...that means that they're still alive! I knew it...! They're still trying to make sure if they can...! But, w-why...? D-didn't they caused enough problems?! They've already destroyed our homes, our worlds...our friends..._

Yeah, I think you should stop.

* * *

BGM: Not Present. Please insert soundtrack.

* * *

 _...what? Did I heard that right? That was...!_

Man. It's already difficult enough when it comes to the program not functioning properly. Just knowing that one of you guys are suddenly outside is possibly the peak that would have me be considered a disaster!

 _Wait! You're supposed to be...! You're supposed to be...!_

Okay. Filtering those spoiling words should do it...! Hey, who knows? Maybe it's more interesting this way! Knowing that you're just, oops! Almost did it myself!

 _You're supposed to be...!_

Dead? Existing? Alive? Dormant? Geez, I've a pretty big schedule here and in no way am I having any of that be told either way...Oh! How about this! Since I already started to just spice up some things, I mean, other than you no longer hitting on Miyasaki permanently...Why not do it for Key! You know, the one you murdered throughout all these years of repeated history! I mean, I'm already giving you artificial feelings for him...Who knows?...actually, that line is also something I should work with...its obvious that there still there...sure...a bit...you know...not lively after some, whoop-de-doos! But hey! They must be happy knowing that I'm still here. Still everything. Still the same. Still me. Sure, I do have to thank them and all, but, I wonder if they'll still even read this...I mean...it's been such a long time...

 _You're supposed to be...!_

You are so right, I hate it! But oh, yeah, i'm supposed to continue and stuff...Well, what are we waiting for! Off to get lovely sick with the guy who was in charge of choosing you as the next executed for the fourth trial! And man, was he actually soooooo wrong, you had to do the deed! Ah well, young love. So complicated...he's not gonna spill the beans of him being the father of his own child, of course, she was just a, well...a program, not gonna change that...Or maybe...well...who cares?...

Toodle-ooo! Get your man now!

 _-helping..._

Oh Darn, had to give it away...

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

 _"_ I think that wasn't all."

"Huh?" Oh. My sweet elegant not-knowing how much I don't detest him...Did I said something you didn't understand?

"Here! Here! Aughh...Sorry, but something weird has happened with the panels again. They only work after a few seconds have passed! Sorry again, sure didn't meant to be late." USAMI. NOT WHEN I'M WITH APPETIZER HERE!

"Thank God. Well, I guess i'll leave you for now. You seem like you need some rest. Oh and, uh, nice dress...it suits you...I-I mean, I, uh...forget I said that." Off goes black sweater. Oh well, I can always just see him through the cameras again if I ask nicely. Who knows...? S-strange, for a sec...n-nevermind...

"Okay! Um, it was nice to meet you, um, BYE...!" Now to just get up and...Usami I don't need your help if you didn't know already...no, drop you arms, drop your, DAMNIT, I'LL SHOVE YOUR ARMS...um, actually, more like just shaking my head-you're already seeing it...

"Oh. That's so sweet of him! I also like the green dress you have! It's so...pretty." The Usami that I was assigned seemed to release air stored on her metal fake lungs. Also, dress?

As I looked to what I was wearing, something felt, I dunno, weird. I, well, don't wear dresses. Who knows...? T-there it goes again! A, A beep of sorts!

"Usami, um, can I ask you to take away the monitor displaying my heart beats? I, uh, am kinda thinking it's broken." As I pointed the metal rabbit as to what was...whatever the heck it's called...she seemed to look at me weirdly, um, rather, um, not Usami like.

* * *

BGM: Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring

* * *

"Of course dear, but uh, it's not even plugged. I-I can see why it might disturb you though...I mean, you already saw him again...right? His dead body. Right?"

"Huh? W-what, is this a game...?" Uh...the fuck...?

"Yes! You've got it right! A bit too early though...Why not let's treat you just like to the other patients? A good whack in the head should do it!"

"What are you-AH! S-SOMEONE SHE HAS A-!"

"Huh? W-what, is this a game...?" Uh...the fuck...?

"Hmm...not enough I guess, oh well, guess I better do it again!" Ummm...Usami...?

"What are you-AH! K-KEY! HELP! USAM-!"

"Usami, um, can I ask you to take away the monitor displaying my heart beats? I, uh, am kinda thinking it's broken."

"Ooh! Progress! Now just one more time, aaand...!" Okay...What are you...?

"Hmm? Um, what are you-A-AH! WHAT ARE YOU-!

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

"BYE...!" Now to just get up and tell Usami if I can leave! Huh? Did she looked relieve or something...? Oh well, no to just-

"Oh! You were just going to tell me that you wanted to leave? Um...Y-Yeah...Ummm...I guess you can lea-" Didn't even allowed Usami to even finish her sentence, as I got up instantly, and got off excitedly, ready to follow my new, well, guy who needs some really good assistance. So what if I have a weird crush on him? Anything in this place don't make sense to begin with!

"Oh! Uh! Just mind your steps, okay? Um...You don't need to leave in a hurry or anything..." Yeah Usami, gotta go!

"Thank you Usami! Have a nice day!" And with that, I left to find Key!

Now, there was the issue of me being, well, looking a bit off, with a dress and all, but who cares?...Just...okay, gotta ignore that...Um...Yeah, this dress gotta be like a sign from an unknown dieti up there. Oh well, gotta find the one who'll fit the requirements of someone worthy holding my hands. Even if he's telling me to do something I may not want to do, because, well, I'm doing it just to get unnecessarily close to him. That's all.

* * *

 **Talk about degraded work! Funky flow seems off. Better fix that tomorrow, after finishing my AP Class homework and shit. Bye guys.**

 **Note: For those who are reading this for the first time, I will say this to you...much spoilers for the beginning, because it's an experiment than an Insane Creation like me just got's ta' do!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I will go and take a quick nap. It's Sunday anyway. Technically at least.**


	13. Almost the last part of the 1st act

**Got another done! Here it is!**

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

Well, whoever the heck is this girl is, I can see she doesn't seem to be happy to be here. That, and well, the times she attempted to bite my hand off. Oh well, she wasn't the first one to do it. Guess it's just, well, if misses smarty pants calling herself Etsuko decides to be more aggressive, she could very well be detained like him. I wonder why we let the others roam around with us though...eh, Chikako does have a point though...what if they really are just working for them?

Well, to be honest...could it be that there might be someone like us be in their side, and one within ours? Really crazy to think about, but honestly, this place is fucked to begin with. As if it couldn't get worst with how we got one of them volunteering to go and look at their own group. A bit too hyper if you'll ask me. Also, what the hell is it with her and that dress? No matter how I see it, it's just, wrong...No matter what I try to do, something keeps telling me that she should have something besides that, like, less professional or something.

"BARA! We need you out here, pronto! Don't even think you're gonna escape this one!" Someone, possibly _her_ was speaking to me. Guess someone just really don't know that pissing me off isn't something too wise.

"Be right there." And slowly, making sure I didn't went too fast or anything, there was a small group being reunited farther away the halls. Since it's decided that Usami won't let us leave from the main hospital floor, we might as well as make it the temporary prison for the fuckers. Wait. Almost forgot.

"Please don't give much trouble to the other guard. She's known as a witch, ya know?" I was given back a raspberry from her as a response, which was gladly exchanged for a middle finger. It's not the best thing to do as something professional, but I wonder if anybody really minded when we're in this state of overly huge amount of disorder. Well, might as well.

"Hey! It's this side! Okay?! Can you even see well?" Okay. Bitch. You don't need to think I'm your servant or something that would resemble a rug.

"Don't start. I have a headache right now, and it be best if you were not a cause right now." Well, this who I was expecting. If it isn't Chikako herself. And here I thought that maybe she would have been careful with what she would say to me. I mean, that was a nasty injury I gave to can shaker there.

"Well, you should know that he's there you know. Last time I checked, you weren't in your best format ya know? Now if you can just-" Fuck it. Turns out she's just gonna yap all day. Screw it. She lost respect.

"Coming." With a small pivot to the eastern hall, I approached to Chikako, to the point where she seemed kinda off. She looked as though she was already losing her balls worth of strict and serious behavior. She really wasn't so keen to be around guys, right?

"Uh...Okay! J-Just follow me." And with that, she was heading to the western side of the building, where the walls seem to be back in place to where they belonged. A crazy experience to live through, mind you. Either way, during this trip, I could see she looked a bit uncomfortable with me being behind her, though I wonder, is it cause she think's I'll touch her back? Recently, she's being questioned because of that, and though "Teddy", A.K.A sleeper, told everybody to just let her be, it really brings the question as to why she would do that. I mean, she felt pain and all when she does get touched there, and no matter how many times we tell her that she could be treated, or feel safe knowing that this was something that only us would know, mainly because it seems as if though there may not be anybody else in here, except those guys, plus with my gut feeling, she doesn't allow any type of information fall from her tongue.

Did I forgot to mention how the lighting in this place needs work? It's not even matching with how the entire area looks as though it really was more of a mental institute, rather than a poorly funded hospital, something this place is way too far from to begin with. The staff is just crappy, that's all.

"W-Wait up! I'm coming too! Um, hold up!" It was then that Ho-Chi appeared, in a haste like state, as if she's late for-, yeah, it didn't took a genius to figure out that she was the one who was going to represent the defending side of this whole shit storm.

"Ho-Chi! You're not supposed to be late on your own side! You're the one who came up with this! J-Just, ugh, never mind...come." Chikako may not feel so splendid with the fact that Ho-Chi, which would be one of the few who will represent the defense for the teacher and his students, but hey, she can be cool I guess with her rivals. She probably does that to her competitors, being a, ha, a 'chesser'.

"S-Sorry, wasn't planning to be late. So uh, if you can, mind if you take a look to what I found in one of those guys?" With her hands searching inside a bag with Usami's face on it, something that was pretty much a clear indication of narcissism coming from that rabbit, she pulled out...a screen?

"What's the meaning behind this? I know they have that, but it doesn't seem to work. Or at least, not properly." Chikako responded, possibly wondering what it is. To tell the truth, this seems pretty...odd looking.

"Oh! Um...This is what I think they call a tablet. Um...it's from the knife thrower who came here willingly. You know, the one that an Usami unit said." She had it handled with two hands by the sides. It looked pretty light, even though the black empty screen seemed heavy by itself.

"And what does a tablet, er, do?" I'm starting to get intrigued with whatever this is. Seems pretty valuable as well.

"Well, the only thing I know is that there is a button in the top, and that just pressing it does nothing. There's also some in the sides, but it doesn't work as well. Well, unless if it's doing something that I don't know. If anything, it reminds me of a PDA, but on steroids because of its sides."

"Huh? A PDA? What's that?" Well, it seems that this place here pretty much is the equivalency of the future, with how it looks like compared to what artist, movie makers, and comic book illustrators seem to believe it would be based by their designs and inspirations.

"Huh? Um, think of it as a small computer that can do, well, something. Other than just math and stuff like that." Ho-Chi responded, holding the tablet with the folded stance of her arms by her side, as if hugging it.

"Well, since you already brought it up, I might as well as tell you something. I'm not sure if it's reliable or something, but one of them told me to hold the button on that thing." Chikako had her arms folded to the center of her body, looking a bit authoritative-like.

"And what? Are you talking about one of us, or one of them?" I asked, wondering where she got that that info.

"Them. Obviously, since none of us have that. Either way, I still don't trust them. I mean, what if it does something, such as activating a bomb or something." Leaning to one of the walls, she made a cold stare to Ho-Chi, as in to signal for her to go put it in the bag.

"Very well. I think it would be okay then. I highly doubt it would do something import-

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

The room started to shake again, and with it, it felt similar to the time when we first arrived here. As such, I tried to balance my feet, until Chikako wobbled towards me as a result of her losing her balance to begin with. She fell on top of me, and as soon as that happened, it stopped. Because after that, a hole suddenly appeared, below where I was.

* * *

BGM: A Dead End To the Ocean's Aroma

* * *

"H-Huh?! OH MY GOD! CHIKAKO! GET MY HAND!" Ho-Chi suddenly dropped on all fours, and then extended her arm to hold out and grab Chikako's arm which almost seemed to fall of from the ledge she held out to from the beginning.

"AH! DAMN! HOLD ON BARA!" Chikako followed the similar procedure of grasping my hand tightly, as she was being held by Ho-Chi, and I, well, almost didn't even grab it.

"S-Shit! Shit! W-What the fuck's going on?!" I tried to do my best to not look in the ground, since I had a fear of, well, heights. That and falling as well. Something tells me that if I were to just look down, the scenery would have looked impossibly made, but present nonetheless.

"I-I'M GONNA PULL NOW...Um...In the count of three! One! Two! Three...!" And small tugs were made by Ho-chi.

"BARA! HOLD ON! DON'T LET GO!" Chikako, as if I want to die!

"I-I'M TRYING! GOD! This place is fucked! Who the hell made this shitty hotel?!" It was pretty difficult to get a good grip, but with a bit of luck in my side, I guess it's what made us able to survive.

"A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! IS ANY OF YOU-!"

"Well they seem fine. At least from how i'm seeing it. Though, maybe not their mental health. Oh well, they must be bummed about that I guess." A voice was heard, interrupting what Ho-Chi was saying. It was located to the other side where we were.

Standing, another teen seemed to be looking at us, arms wrapping around his body. You could see his undershirt with some sort of emblem in it that was red. Other than that, the most notable features in him were his white, unfocused and absolutely untamed hair that was colored white. He had a pale complexion, not Victorian or anything, but something like that, and green eyes, matching the green jacket he was wearing. Red and white sneakers with black pants, something about this person read...read...

read...

 _So this is how you use it! It's pretty neat actually! Though, it might make the game a little too unfair for them...Ah! Is that what I think that is...! It's...Yes! I knew it was around here somewhere!_

read...read...read...read...read...

 _Oh! It appears I found the exit to this place. And look! People! Hmm...Not a lot, but it's a start! Man! Isn't this my lucky day! Well, can't stay too long you know. This would only ruin the surprise. Hmm...But maybe I could do something for them...feeling generous and all. This may end us up failing, but with how long we've escaped from the future foundation, maybe it's time to do something about it...Actually, why not? The pink rabbit didn't even seem to know that we've already entered here way too long ago! But, uh, at least technically. **We're** not the corpses and all...Okay! Maybe with this! They could be given their new e-handbooks! Gotta hand it to them. It was actually the last place we've found a way for them to stay in this state of repeated history. Their purgatory. The same thing that would have allowed them to leave whenever they would have wanted to! Oh well, it's not like it's always bad here. Just after the incident of course is when things do tend to get a bit nasty, but whatever. Just let me...here! Now they have a choice! Whether to go out of this safe haven of murder and distrust, or to wither away into whatever happens after you die. I feel I may never return after this, but oh well...! I can only hope that i'll return again. Maybe, just maybe, there might be a way to take away these ridiculous designed sneakers. Ugh...did Makoto's pair were the only one's they could find for me to wear? _

read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...read...

 _Oh! And just to make sure...Yes! The monokuma units AI have taken over the Usami units. Well, except their leader's of course. They're really horrible actors and all, but it's enough for these guys. Who knew Chihiro could have made something so irreversibly made? Who knows...? I'm worthless when it comes to programming skills such as the ultimate programmer! I wonder how she'll turn out to be when she gets out of her prison. If I remember correctly, she's ready to be hooked up and go, along with the rest! Oh! The suspense is killing me!_

read...

 _Yeah...I have to do that thing where I, well, go backwar-_

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

"Very well. I think it would be okay then. I highly doubt it would do something import-"

"No. I believe I should show you mine in order for you to understand. You may need to be closer." Since I already showed this to Chikako, there was no need for her to come close, since she already had hers in one of the Usami bags as well.

"Oh. Alright..." Ho-Chi came closer to me, and looked directly with the e-Handbook that I had. It was pretty weird that I forgotten how I had it, but hey, that's not the most important thing right now.

* * *

BGM: Ikoroshia

* * *

 _ **Now what shall we do today?**_

* * *

 _*Electric humming_

 **BARARO KAORIO**

 **Student e-HANDBOOK**

 _Loading menu..._

* * *

"W-Wow!" It said your name and everything Bara!" Ho-Chi responded, surprised with what came out to be just the boot up screen.

"Don't worry. Your own e-Handbook should be able to do the same. This is what we call the boot-up screen. I learned it just a while ago myself." I tried to throw in some type of trivia to her, which ended up automatically looking into the options that was displayed.

* * *

 _Ammunition_

* * *

"Um, why does it say Ammunition?" Ho-Chi asked.

"Er, well, I really don't know...It's actually one of the few options that won't work in this e-Handbook. If I tapped on it, there will be no highlighted messages or anything of the sorts." I responded back.

"Wait. Tap? As in actual usage of fingers?" Okay. I kinda understand why she would ask this...she doesn't know much about these things. I should actually be the one that should fill the slot for that one, but uh, okay.

"Sure. Do you want to try?" And not even a signal came out of her until she pressed the option that said Map.

* * *

 _Ammunition_

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 ** _Map-_**

 _Shows location of students, the city itself, and any new traces of abnormality._

 _System_

* * *

"I-It worked! Awesome! This is already better than a PDA!" Ho-Chi seemed to be a bit over-excited over something like this. Oh well, it's pretty cool I guess.

"If you didn't noticed, it displays information in the bottom for a better understanding. For example, Map states about things such as the location of students, the 'city' itself, and any new traces of abnormality." When I said the word city, I was starting to remember that Ho-Chi herself went outside.

"Oh yeah! The place outside, man, it's humongous! There's no way that you can't travel anywhere in it without getting lost or something!" She really did made it outside, didn't she?

"City? So this isn't even...man, where are we...?" Chikako looked at us and spoke, probably wondering how big this place is, that and it's size...

"I have to tell you what's outside when we get the chance! Just, uh, with everybody." And just with that line, the screen finished booting up.

* * *

"Cool. That's how it looks like as an outline!" And look, there's a lot of chibi faces showing everybody we've met so far!" Present to us was a small diagram of where we were in the hotel. Truth be told, this was pretty when it came to telling where our locations were. There were even some of those same mentioned faces moving at some intervals, updating where their locations were.

* * *

 _Multiple amount of students are located in this area. Including Headmaster. Neighboring students are Chikako Takenaka, and Hokotu Nanto, and Tsuki Nanasaki._

Current Location: 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Student Locations:

Chikako Takenaka is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Hokotu Nanto is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Tsuki Nanasaki is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Shinobu Tachinaba is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Shiori Ayashima is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Kan Kazemaru is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Ayumu Saruwatari is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Len Suzuki is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yukio Akatsuka is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yuki Mizushima is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yuuma Fukui is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Amalia Geier is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yuki Hayime is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Natsuki Ikuraba is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Ryn Kameka is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Miyasaki Sora is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

 _Other Student Locations cannot be tracked at the moment._

 _ **TELEPORT OPTION IS DISABLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_

* * *

"That's everybod-, w-wait...who's Tsuki Nanasaki?" Well, that can be explained.

"I believe that is the name of the owner of the e-Handbook you were given. It explains why it's considered close...Mind if you pull it out of the bag?" It seemed as if though there was that part that I have yet to elaborate on.

"Oh! Uh, here you go..." It was at that moment that she gave me what would have been Nanasaki's e-Handbook.

"Also, what does it mean by teleport? Is it saying, like, we move from place to place or something?" Mentally prepared myself to answer the question after revealing that small switch in the back side of the e-Handbook, I flipped over Nanasaki's e-Handbook to reveal an off and on slide switch in the back.

"Possibly...either way, as I thought, it was on. Now hold mine for a second and see if her name is still displayed here." I gave her my e-Handbook, which made her get a quick startle, but instantly she got herself recovered from that.

"...Wait!"

* * *

 _Multiple amount of students are located in this area. Including Headmaster. Neighboring students are Chikako Takenaka, and Hokotu Nanto._

Current Location: 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Student Locations:

Chikako Takenaka is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Hokotu Nanto is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Shinobu Tachinaba is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Shiori Ayashima is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Kan Kazemaru is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Ayumu Saruwatari is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Len Suzuki is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yukio Akatsuka is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yuki Mizushima is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yuuma Fukui is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Amalia Geier is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Yuki Hayime is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Natsuki Ikuraba is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Ryn Kameka is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

Miyasaki Sora is located in 17th floor (Hospital Floor)

 _Other Student Locations cannot be tracked at the moment._

 _ **TELEPORT OPTION IS DISABLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**_

* * *

"I can't find her name! It just disappeared all of a sudden!" Well, go figures. It seems that when it's at off, the location, and possibly more things, would no longer consist of listing a person's name. That would really prove...nothing. Are there more out there...? Are they just hiding...? Geez. That would suck.

"That's fine. Here, it's yours to hold again." And as such, I gave her the other e-Handbook, but as she was trying to grab it, she accidentally slipped her grip on mine. It's pretty funny to see the shock she has on her face, as if expecting it to break easily.

"I-I'm sorry, I, uh, I-I didn't mean to...!"

"Don't worry. That doesn't break at all, even if I wanted it to. Launched it in the air actually to test it. Not a single scratch, except how some of my finger smudges in the screen were scrapped. But that means nothing. It basically got a solid swipe on it's surface."

"Oh! A-Alright, um..." She quickly went down to reach it and hand it out to me again, while placing the one she was given, all while still not letting go of her own.

"I think we're through with this." And with that, I double tap to the side that had no words being present.

* * *

 _Please wait..._

* * *

 _Ammunition_

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 _Map_

 _System_

* * *

 _*electrical whir_

* * *

BGM: Beautiful Ruin

* * *

"Well, that was educational. But why did you want to stop?" Ho-Chi asked me, wondering about my actions.

"It really should be something you should experience yourself. You have your own you know. We don't know when we got our own, but nobody really seem to mind the timing. Well, except me of course." Chikako left the wall she was leaning in.

"Oh well, I guess you haven't forgotten about the fact that we are suppose to arrive in trial now, right? I'd rather not walk with one of my opponents when it comes to whether or not we should trust these new guys, but oh well, let's get there before we get late." Once again, Chikako spoke.

"Why are you even going against me? I thought we had a good conversation about how we could trust these guys." It seem as if though Ho-Chi had a conversation previous to what has happened.

"I still believe in my gut. I actually thought you'd remember about my scar. It's a, a reminder to be skeptical to other people, before I even consider them as safe or decent enough to be with." Oh...that would make it bias...well, at least they don't really know about this. Oh well, i'm no snitch any way.

"Then, we'll get there. Um, may the better person win!" And just like that, Ho-Chi stretched her arm to Chikako. She looked at it, before giving out her own hand.

"May the better person win." And with that, I think we made it all the way to the bigger, emptier room that had some chairs in a circle, and someone in the middle. It seem as if though that man will be present. He seems kinda nervous...That and Usami...well, I guess it's time to start.

* * *

 **Well, what better way to officialy start a game about a trial, with a trial? Or better yet, the end of a chapter that hasn't even existed to begin with, because basically, this. is. still. prologue.**

 **This is just to make everybody participate at least one time in a trial, even if it's not murder. I wonder who'll be our new perspective leader? I guess you can only guess!**


	14. Trial Part (1) Usami Basics

**Sorry for the delay! It's just that I was recently playing the one that just came out from the series...and damn... I'll be damned! Turns out, it's a 1.5! And my story talks about a 1.5! Talk about irony...**

 **Well, I was rather stuck as to how I should have written this now...you see...I wanted to use this concept, since it _could_ have happen, without fearing any, well, mis-canonization being present. And now...after thinking about...(for a long time to tell you the truth!)...I have decided that I should just very well continue with this! I mean, y'all must have been hyped up, or probably not, for this. **

**Either way...I'm still wondering over that image...I really- no...i'm not kidding...need to fix that as soon as possible...I have an idea...but I'm not too sure about it.**

* * *

BGM: Trial Underground

* * *

 **PRE: CHAPTER 0 - COURT PREPARATION**

 **PRE-TRIAL PREP**

* * *

 _Open e-Handbook_

 ** _Set Skills_**

 _Finish Preparations_

* * *

 _Now Loading.._ _._

* * *

ERROR: Cannot be displayed at this time!

* * *

 _Please Wait..._

* * *

 _Open e-Handbook_

 _Set Skills_

 ** _Finish_** ** _Preparations_**

* * *

 _"Confused, worried, and terrified were the words that could describe to the students that have arrived here and met with horrible accounts with Mr. Enji Semaka, the supposed summoner of these individuals. Afraid with those same accounts of horror, charges and possibly a long time in detainment will be provided to him. It is up to the few individuals to correct the wrong that has been shown from everybody's eyes. Will Usami be convinced as to whether or not Mr. Enji Semaka is responsible? Is it a big misunderstanding like he keeps saying to us. The first, and only unofficial trial will be the first, for many other intense cases. It starts...now."_

 _Proceed to Class Trial._

 _Are you ready?_

 ** _Yes_**

 _No_

* * *

 **COURT IS NOW IN SESSION**

 **ALL RISE!**

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)

* * *

The seats were made up out of fold-able aluminum chairs, where some could have been seen with sploshes all over the seat itself. This entire building looks of a modern place, so there was no way that anybody would have expected something like this be seen as to where we were. Really, low grade seats? One by one, everybody took place to where they want to sit in, though with how the people ranged with some being in the more 'I doubt the guy we tied up wasn't Satan', it seemed that the group I represented will be relatively short on it's supporters. After that, each seat was now being covered by every individual's own evidence pile or bags. It's a weird thing to carry those things themselves when we were given the e-Handbooks...well, it doesn't hurt anyway. I mean, it's not like I really knew how to use that option any way, the ammunition one of course. That and everybody else as well...Might as well as hear what Usami's saying. Nothing wrong with that.

"Uwah! Even when I said this was unnecessary, rush, and cruel, you did all of this to poor Mr. Enji Semaka anyway! This is...wrong! Can't we just talk about this without this much tension?!" Usami was sitting on a more colored, actually more better conditioned looking chair than the rest of us. T-Then again, with how short it was, and the chair resemble more of a stool...well, she really is short and all.

"We _a_ _re_ talking about it...It's the only way we all unanimously decided to do as a group." Natsuki responded, surprisingly in her own wheelchair, carrying "Nom-Nom's" for now...

"Wait! Are you _really_ going to bring your baby to this trial? At least _half_ of this group have the mouth of a sailor..." Yuki, the graphicist spoke, looking to the ground, as if wondering if that would lead to something bad.

"As long as he's quiet and next to me, there'd be no way I would have a proper state of mind..." Natsuki responded, looking a bit more confident after saying all of that. Not to mention more peaceful looking.

"...Fine...you're it's mother anyway...it's up to you...right...?" And with a nod given by Natsuki, Yuki retracted her statement. Already, a compromise was made in this trial.

"W-well...not to say i'm not going to allow it or anything...but I would like to at least know what you're ultimate goal is..." Usami spoke with a hand into her mouth.

"We're incriminating Enji Semaka and his students, as responsible for the events prior, and the reasoning why we are trapped here...at least by that do we wish to traverse in." Shinobu spoke, having a more happier disposition than that when he interrogated Tetsuya.

"T-This isn't even fair! We didn't agreed to this...! Mr. Enji would never do something like that! There's no way he would! Not only that, but he can't even be given a fair chance to speak on his own account! He's chained up and gagged from all of you...! Please, listen to your friends and...!" Testuya was interrupted by Ayumu.

"We'll listen to them all right, and knock some sense to them, that's what!" Ayumu popped her knuckles, making each one sounding as equally, if not more threatening to the one done so previously.

"A-Ah! Wait! At least here what I have to say! Please! Everyone!" Usami used lifted up her stick, making a small 'tink' when the end of the stick hit the ground. She looked way more serious when she gave her next question.

"Let's just say that you were indeed right over Mr. Enji Semaka...What do plan to do with him...?" Usami's question seemed to have opened some eyes. I too wondered what would happen if we did indeed convinced Usami that Mr. Semaka was responsible for any terrible actions he's done so to us, which we don't know if it was really him or not...

"...We're not planning to execute him if he's responsible...we just want for him to be arrested, or detained, or whatever there is this place to incarcerate him in, and demand the reasoning behind his ploy's. I believe we all had that concept in mind when we decided to hold a trial." Amalia spoke, extracting any of her sarcastic, if not, all of what she had within her.

"That much is certain. That, and we would want to leave immediately. We have no desire to stay here at all." Chikako's words received a small group of synchronized agreements, done so by the manner of a small agreeing, er, sound.

"...All right then. But...and only 'if's' really...let's say that wasn't it...you'll forgive Mr. Enji Semaka, right?" Usami was really persistent with our standings...well...at least i'm glad she was to begin with.

"Yes. Only by defeat will I allow this to happen. However, I highly doubt that would be something that won't transpire. Just like you said, 'if's', and only 'if's'." And with that, it appears as if though Chikako has already gave her strongest influential sentence.

"...I really still feel that this is something that can be solved in a different matter...but if it must, I shall let it happen. However, as a request, I have to do something very quick. It won't take long..." Hmm? Was Usami going somewhere? What could she possibly be doing right now? Well, what she's planning to do, anyway...

"...That's...strange...I don't remember...-"

"Remember..."

"Remember..."

* * *

 _Oh! Did I really forgot to do that? Oh well! Maybe this might work! Come on, Komadea! You shouldn't be this sloppy! I might get killed by my fellow companions if I did! But really, I actually thought providing the other groups the e-Handbook would have already made the rabbit, 'Usami', think as if though she already gave a short lesson and usage behind the e-Handbooks! Seriously...well, I don't have to go too far..._

...

"Remember..."

...

 _You know what, maybe...just maybe...I'll be the guide for whoever's seeing this! It might be a good sense of pace for now! It's not like I already did what I needed to do would be something that easy to do in the first place! They probably think i'll either arrive way too early, or way too late. But, uh, first thing's first!_

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)

* * *

"...That's...something I might have forgotten to explain to you when I gave you the e-Handbooks...you see, um, their might be this option that you might have noticed not working for some time..." Wait...was she referring to the _Ammunition_ folder, er whatever it's called?

* * *

BGM: Trial Underground

* * *

"The one that I believe makes the tablet to crash...correct?" Yumma spoke, bringing out his own personal e-Handbook in order to demonstrate. Soon afterwards, everybody pulled down their own, including those of the students that belonged to Mr. Semaka.

"Yes! Well...it was supposed to be used more of a...well...I haven't really decided really...but with something that would require at least some sort of organizing throughout something as important as this, it might come out handy! Just, well, it would mean the tiniest request for you to be patient. What i'm saying is...did anybody brought something, well, physical for this trial? Like, well, something that holds value to your point that could demonstrate a truth to our current situation?" Basically, was she just asking if we brought something that wasn't just logic or reasoning...Maybe I should...

"I do indeed have something...but please, will it be necessary to list it out? I don't see how this will work or anything..." ...Well who'd thought it was someone like 'Rekiko' would do...actually...I think it's actually pissing off some of the other groups!

"Well. You'll see it in a minute! If you can, please, do you see those two buttons in the side?" The side? As in the supposed volume buttons?

"Yes, I do indeed. What of it?" 'Rekiko didn't seem too...patient looking...

"Aim the e-Handbook to the evidence you've brought, and press those two buttons simultaneously. If it works, you might see an image of it in the screen!" Usami had her hands up, filled with some type of excitement. Does that mean that there is some type of camera in this thing somewhere? There was no visible way to see that. With a nod, 'Rekiko' had decided to do so what she was told. As to what she had on her lap and took a picture of I couldn't know because of the distance I was to her, there was some clear sounds of people being surprised out of something. I-I'm not sure if it's something that could be good or bad...

* * *

 _Ping!_

* * *

Suddenly, a noise was made throughout the area we were in, all made by a device that can only be made by one thing, based by it's amplification and amount.

"Everyone! Hey, Kan too! Check your e-Handbook!" H-Huh? Why specifically me-, oh...I was the only one who didn't pull of their own respective tablet. Well...when I had it, there seemed to be a small indication of it being on for a few seconds...but, uh, maybe...

* * *

 _ **Now what shall we do today?**_

* * *

 _*Electric humming_

 **KAN KAZEMARU**

 **Student e-HANDBOOK**

 _Loading menu..._

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Assignment Sheets' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

"W-Wait...Assignment Sheets? W-What does that mean?" I didn't realize that I have said that out loud.

"Just tap the option to Ammunition! When you press it, there might be something in there!" Usami spoke out loud, still excited.

* * *

 _ **Ammunition-**_

 ** _Evidence and proof are stored here for interrogations, puzzles and trials._**

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 _Map_

 _System_

* * *

 _Loading..._

* * *

NO-01._ Assignment Sheets- by Ririka Miyasaki

NO-02._ ...?

NO-03._ ...?

NO-04._ ...?

NO-05._ ...?

NO-06._ ...?

NO-07._ ...?

NO-08._ ...?

NO-09._ ...?

NO-10._ ...?

* * *

"Ririka...? As in Rekiko?" Someone, possibly, no, definitely Len's voice, asked.

"...It was necessary for me to do that...even if it means to give away my name...the assignment sheets already had my name in it to begin with, so it doesn't matter. But, just in case if your wondering...you don't have to necessarily use your real name. I can see that some of you wouldn't have wished to display your names. As a hostess...I-, well, I really do hope that, well..." Wait...this is like what happened with Chikako...!

"My name is...Ririka, Ririka Miyazaki...I'm a hostess...I-I hope we get along..."

* * *

SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL: Hostess

Name: Ririka Miyazaki

* * *

'Rekiko' said, before she was scoffed at.

"Seriously...what was the purpose behind all of that? And what if your name is fake...?" Bara spoke, rather pissed off at her actions, mumbling the last bit out.

"That's not all! Tap on it, and you'll see that you can actually look more into it! Just tap on the folder, okay?" Usami gave more intructions about the e-Handbook and it's pre-requisites. I believe she was trying to lead us back to the main topic in hand. Though really, I believed it would have been achievable to do so, even if we weren't told about it.

* * *

 **NO-01._ Assignment Sheets- by Ririka Miyasaki**

 **- _Name: Ririka Miyasaki; Date: Year 2, Day 27 Period: A2_**

 ** _"Fill in the blank for the vocabulary terms found in modules 27-32 in Math homework. You may find a partner to assist you during this assignment."_**

 ** _"4x^3+19x^2+2x+59"_**

 ** _"25x^2+2x+7"_**

 ** _"57x^3+19X^2+5"_**

The list goes on and on with more math related questions. On the other page stapled to it, it is filled with answers, and a response from Mr. Enji Semaka.

 _ **"That was pretty close actually! Just two questions, and you would have made an A+! Real proud of you!" -Enji Semaka**_

NO-02._ ...?

NO-03._ ...?

NO-04._ ...?

NO-05._ ...?

NO-06._ ...?

NO-07._ ...?

NO-08._ ...?

NO-09._ ...?

NO-10._ ...?

* * *

"...Is this just some Algebra homework or something...? By the way it looks like, it seems like so." Yukio spoke, followed by an angered Chikako afterwards.

"And what exactly is this relevant to? I _really_ hope this wasn't a way to just buy time..." Okay. I guess...well...I'm also having trouble with how this could be...important.

"No...but if you wish to see it that way, it's fine. It's not really something for you to use anyway." Rekiko gave a small snort afterwards. Um...I don't think Chikako liked that one bit...

"U-Um...is there anybody else who would like to give their own piece of evidence...? I'm not sure it's just me when I say that Rekiko didn't seem to be the only one who has evidence..." Usami spoke, a little bit shaky, as if nervous.

* * *

There was something of a short recess, since there was some more people who had evidence. Including some of my own.

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Manila Folder Activity Plans' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Usami's Testimony' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Similarities and differences about capture' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Teaching Curriculum' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Gymnastic Tryouts' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Letters to students' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Time of abduction' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Ho-Chi's Testimony' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Possessions and State' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Closed Hotel' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Blood at scene' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Floor Panels' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'e-Handbooks' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

"And that seems to take care of that!" Usami spoke, making everybody, except those who were already left in the room since they had no evidence, Mr. Semaka, and his students as well.

"U-Um...t-this may sound a-a b-bit weird...but w-what's with all of t-this...? Aren't we just g-going to express how we feel as to w-who Mr. Semaka was to us, and try to c-convince Usami to be e-either with o-or against t-the teacher?" The painter in our group spoke, Hayime, asked around us, having a nervous stance to display, while showing a bit of a smile.

"Yes. But I believe it's better to also include whatever is necessary to make our accounts reliable." Shinobu responded back to her, giving a small smirk in his lips. He then took away his wire-frame glasses away, and was left with his own, bare eyes. No matter how it looks, something tells me that this is something he might do in occasion. I mean, I've only met this guy for some time, and it's not really me who call ourselves good friends...He plopped back his glasses back to his face.

"Wait. What about-"

"If it's about time to be given to read the list of ammunition, do not worry...At certain times, you will be given the time to look both at the conversation that transpire here if you need to by sliding the screen with any of your fingers! That way, even at a stump, you're free to look at the evidence! I know I did say that we could have most of today for this trial...I have some important things to resolve that are as equally important as well. Not trying to be mean or anything, but I cannot have that issue be unintended...so um, without further ado! Even if I don't even really want to...it's T-R-I-A-L time!"

...The last thing that she said, before her outburst of trial starting, for some reason, is bugging me...

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)

* * *

With eyes staring to each and one another, there were some people who looked stressed out, with some actually scanning with their eyes throughout the evidence as soon as it started, or just seemed to whisper to themselves over the position and reasons they would have to give. Much time didn't pass however, as Shiori, the supposed 'witch', spoke before all of us, being silent for some time actually.

"Well, if there's no one who would really would want to say anything, then I believe I would, even if it's just to start things..." She pulled of her hood, revealing her face to everybody, making those who wondered how she looked underneath it have their answers fulfilled.

"I certainly believe that there is no reason to accuse Mr. Semaka over anything. If there are anybody out there who would want to refute this, please, speak now, or I will keep this as my opinion." Shiori, my, she really does want to start this, does she? Umm, I guess if no one's gonna say anything, I guess, I should support he-.

"I will. And it won't take a minute. Now if you can, please say that in more detail please." It was no other than...Len.

* * *

 _Oh. Isn't this lovely? Is the trial starting now? Well, to be honest, these types of trials are really, well, boring...no one's dead or anything...Well, that should be changed soon. But i'd rather let that happen naturally, and not tampered. The despair they'll have to conquer...!_

 _Either way, wanna play a game? It's simple really! At the start of every single Nonstop Debate which is basically when the whole group of people start to attack each other with what they believe is true, and it would be your job to attack lies with evidence. As of right now, I REALLY would hate to show this trial as the example to do this, but in reality, it should work just fine._

 _To make it a bit different though, if there seems to be no need for evidence, then what would have been assumed as the Nonstop Debate would turn into something simply called, Roulette Round! What happens here is simple. The entire group will be given just one sentence to say to each other. Now, what is it that you do? Simply put, you'll offer assistance, or nothing of that sort, other wise known as stressing. Sometimes, it's only one person that would transcend to an actual Nonstop Debate, but sometimes, it's multiple people! Basically, this is just to make things a bit more, well, different. You will be given an Expansion bullet in order to make the certain individual to expand with what they might say after so. If you must know, where can you aim? Well, only anything that sounds bold'd out, of course!_

 _A_ _t Roulette Round, be careful with what you do! Usually, it's pretty easy to do it during the middle or the end of a trial, but as for a beginning, it's really difficult. You guys are basically leveled out in the trust system. So please, just find the person you wish to pick on. Seriously, that is what you have to do. Sorry to burst your bubble if you wished to pick out someone for not being reasonable, but hey! A Nonstop Argument is sometimes made by you!_

 _Also it's not optional. Not doing anything will just be an automatic K.O. after time runs out! You'll lose influence points if it leads to nowhere...actually, I should elaborate more about it's purpose really, but this should be basic for you._

 _I hope you the best of luck...and have fun._

* * *

BGM: Discussion BREAK

* * *

 _Roulette Round!_

 _Relate the predicament!_

 _Actions:_

|Expansion|)

 _Trust Standard-_

 _Trust:_ 0%

 _Distrust:_ 0%

 _Time Remaining:_

08:00:000

 _Oppress and progress!_

* * *

 **Yuki Hayime** : "U-Um...if I may I ask as to what exactly y-you're trying t-to do...?"

 **Shinobu Tachibana** : "There's no need to do that, since he's going to just make Shiori recognize the truth!"

 **Yukio Akatsuka** : "And that truth is...?"

 **Bararo Kaiori** : "He is purely manipulative and deceiving."

 **Ayumu Saruwatari** : "Like you, right?"

 **Yuki Mizushima: "** I-I think we should just stay in topic..."

 **Chikako Takenaka** : "There are many reasons why we should accuse him as the culprit for his misdeeds."

 **Hokuto Nanto** : "Chikako..."

 **Yumma Fukui** : "I don't wish to agree with the fact that it's true...would it not be for the fact that it is so."

 **Amalia Geier** : "The only thing that I remember when getting here was...well...it's still a fog...

 **'Testsuya'** : "Me too, and I didn't accuse Mr. Enji Semaka for anything!"

 **Natsuki Ikuraba** : "As if you're even someone to talk!"

 **Miyasaki Sora** : "Well...I guess with what you guys are talking about and all..."

 **'Rekiko'** : "Which you have yet to state..."

 **Ryn Kameka:** "Um...Len...?"

 **Len Suzuki** : "To be specific, have any of you read the evidence that I've provided?"

* * *

 _ **Now what shall we do today?**_

* * *

 _TIME PAUSED!_

 _FOCUS REGENERATION PAUSED!_

 _*Electric humming_

 **KAN KAZEMARU**

 **Student e-HANDBOOK**

 _Loading menu..._

* * *

 _ **Ammunition-**_

 ** _Evidence and proof are stored here for interrogations, puzzles and trials._**

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 _Map_

 _System_

* * *

 _Loading..._

* * *

NO-01._ Assignment Sheets- by Ririka Miyasaki

 **NO-02._ Manila Folder Activity- by Kan Kazemaru**

 _ **-**_ ** _Stated here, Mr. Enji had constructed an activity that has used manila folders. It has directions to use things that can create a personalized manila folder, where cool boring, organized, and cute designs are provided to his students. It list the year 1, day 262 and the date listed as year 1, day 263 as the due date._**

 **NO-03._ Usami's Testimony- by Kan Kazemaru**

 **-** _ **States that Mr. Semaka arrived around year 1, day 1. As to what that means, it's calculation is still unknown as to what that would be translated as. Other students came to their separate times as well. Describes them as good, a little reckless, but a warming small family.**_

 **NO-04._ Similarities and differences about capture- by ?**

 _ **-**_ ** _There were sightings of Mr. Semaka, as the same style that he has present. Capture occurred in a rather normal environment and climate. There were students behind him to some...and some have not really recalled anything._**

 **NO-05._ Teaching curriculum- by ?**

 _ **-**_ ** _This is a list of Mr. Enji's rather lacking organized planner. It holds details that orient lesson plans. Such as manila folder activity are present and of Assignment sheets, and has been carried of towards the current unfilled spot, Year 2, day 31._**

 **NO-06._ Gymnastics Tryout- by ?**

 **-** _ **It's been found on the personnel of Ms. Butts. It shows an image of three girls in uniform, all performing lengths of athleticism. Not any of them look as close as those found here. Background of image is different.**_

 **NO-07._ Letters to the invited- by ?**

 _ **-**_ ** _Everyone who was invited received a specific letter covering their title, their suppose location, and a teared part that should have stated the name of the headmaster. Everybody was told to meet a lady in the school gates._**

 **NO-08._ Time of abduction- by ?**

 **-** ** _As such, everybody who was invited to Hope's Peak was to arrive somewhere at 7, or at 8. No physical evidence is present of this, but this has been one of the few believed memory that everyone seem to have._**

 **NO-09._ Ho-Chi's Testimony- by ?**

 **-** _ **As to how outside looks, it appears that the area outside is that of a humongous proportion. She stated that the layout should be of that of a population that could have competed the size of the biggest cities found around the world. Also, she left a sextant.**_

 **NO-10._ Possessions and State- by?**

 **-** ** _The personal belongings that everybody brought may not be registered, but it seems as if though it has been untouched._**

* * *

 _Loading..._

* * *

 **NO-11._ Closed Hotel- by ?**

 _ **-**_ ** _Usami's hotel seem to have a restriction over opening it at certain intervals. As to what it means, it's not really known...there also seem to be some cameras that have some sort of light indication._**

 **NO-12._ Blood at Scene- by ?**

 _ **-**_ ** _There was blood at one point. As to who it belongs to, it belongs only to Amalia Geier. It was found in her room, where Ryn and Yuki H. were found. Usami stated that she, Ryn, and Yuki were not responsible for her injuries._**

 **NO-13._ Floor Panels- by ?**

 **-** _ **Bearing of white, they are pressure plates that end with them touching the ceiling of the floor below them, as to how much is not known...also, the tiles seem to have some actions that restrict things at times, but Usami's explanation of the tiles consist of her units appearing to escort any available Usami unit, and let whoever stepped on it indicate who needs her service.**_

 **NO-14._ e-Handbooks -by ?**

 _ **-**_ ** _These tablets hold the name of everybody present here that involves with Hope's Peak Academy at some form. These devices have been questioned as to when they appeared, or why we even have them in the first place, but at aside, Mr. Semaka and his students seem to have a device of their own. They are called e-Handbooks for appearing as a journal or an agenda._**

NO-15._ ?

NO-16._ ?

NO-17._ ?

NO-18._ ?

NO-19._ ?

NO-20._ ?

* * *

 _Please wait..._

* * *

NO-01._ Assignment Sheets- by Ririka Miyasaki

NO-02._ Manila Folder Activity- by Kan Kazemaru

NO-03._ Usami's Testimony- by Kan Kazemaru

NO-04._ Similarities and differences about capture- by ?

NO-05._ Teaching curriculum- by ?

NO-06._ Gymnastics Tryout- by ?

NO-07._ Letters to the invited- by ?

NO-08._ Time of abduction- by ?

NO-09._ Ho-Chi's Testimony- by ?

NO-10._ Possessions and State- by?

* * *

Huh? I barely noticed it, but, did everybody except Rekiko and me forgot to put their name or something?

* * *

 _Please wait..._

* * *

 _Ammunition_

 _Report Cards_

 _Present_

 _Skill_

 _Rules_

 _Pet_

 _Map_

 _System_

* * *

 _*electrical whir_

 _TIME RESUMED!_

 _FOCUS REGENERATION RESUMED!_

* * *

 **Shiori Ayashima** : "But that's it...I did indeed have."

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: Hmm...This seems pretty...weird...Are they saying the exact same thing? Um...Maybe I should...take advantage of this, and try to separately pick someone!

Time Remaining: 06:19:291

* * *

 **Yuki Hayime** : "U-Um...if I may I ask as to what exactly y-you're trying t-to do...?"

 **Shinobu Tachibana** : "There's no need to do that, since he's going to just make Shiori recognize the truth!"

 **Yukio Akatsuka** : "And that truth is...?"

 **Bararo Kaiori** : "He is purely manipulative and deceiving."

 **Ayumu Saruwatari** : "Like you, right?"

 **Yuki Mizushima: "** I-I think we should just stay in topic..."

 **Chikako Takenaka** : "There are many reasons why we should accuse him as the culprit for his misdeeds."

 **Hokuto Nanto** : "Chikako..."

 **Yumma Fukui** : "I don't wish to agree with the fact that it's true...would it not be for the fact that it is so."

 **Amalia Geier** : "The only thing that I remember when getting here was...well...it's still a fog...

 **'Testsuya'** : "Me too, and I didn't accuse Mr. Enji Semaka for anything!"

 **Natsuki Ikuraba** : "As if you're even someone to talk!"

 **Miyasaki Sora** : "Well...I guess with what you guys are talking about and all..."

 **'Rekiko'** : "Which you have yet to state..."

 **Ryn Kameka:** "Um...Len...?"

 **Len Suzuki** : "To be specific, have any of you read the evidence that I've provided?"

 **Shiori Ayashim-**

* * *

*Fired off |Expansion|)!

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "Shiori, mind if you can, well, elaborate with what you mean, just like what Len had said?"

Shiori Ayashima: "Hmm...well, one of the evidence is, well, wrong. Or at least not inaccurate."

Kan Kazemaru: "..."

* * *

*Select assistance or stress!

 **| Assistance**|) (|Stress|

 _ **\Nice Job!/**_

* * *

BGM: Trial Underground

* * *

 _Oh! So you've chosen somebody! Well, as to who you picked, well, it depends actually. If you're curious, this is the trust and distrust map!_

* * *

 _ **Effect on place!**_

 _Shiori favors Kan!_

 _Tetsuya favors Kan!_

 _Rekiko favors Kan!_

 _Ho-Chi favors Kan!_

* * *

 _Now, what does this mean? Well...it's seem as if though you've got quite a few people who've favored you! But at the same time..._

* * *

 _Shinobu opposes Kan!_

 _Bararo opposes Kan!_

 _Ayumu opposes Kan!_

 _Chikako opposes Kan!_

 _Yumma opposes Kan!_

 _Natsuki opposes Kan!_

 _Len opposes Kan!_

* * *

 _It seems you've got some enemies...more of those than allies! Well...what does this mean? Just in case, the rest of the uninfluenced individuals will be listed._

* * *

 _Yuki H. is neutral._

 _Yukio is neutral._

 _Yuki M. is neutral._

 _Amalia is neutral._

 _Miyasaki is neutral._

 _Ryn is neutral._

* * *

 _Now, what is so important about this? For now, it will list the standings that everybody has with you, some believing that they should favor you, oppose you, or be neutral about it. Anybody who is neutral, for whatever reason it might be, will not appear in the Nonstop Debate. So, why are they listed? Well...if you win an argument...a percentage will be close to their standing, and will indicate how close they are to be an ally, or if you lose, an enemy. As you may be well know of, the end of a trial ends with a conclusion with a choice made by everybody's vote being accounted, using those of the majority act as the final decision. Your goal, whatever it might be, is to have as many people as you can to be with your side._

 _What of those who are either in ally or enemy? Well, you see, there is something you should know about...at the end of whatever round besides this one, a certain amount of, well, something will be given or taken away to those who have sided with, or against you. Remember though, once a new Roulette round begins, which won't be too often, it's not only the neutrals who will be the ones who you can change their minds. Now, if you need to know...a neutral's percentage can indeed be carried on to another round and still be neutral...but they can either be, or against you if they made their mind up for what ever reason there is._

 _What happens if that, well, happens? Easily, what ever percentage they'll have will affect certain things throughout their decision. If they had plus amount of your influence on them, then you'll receive a certain amount of the aforementioned something._

 _If they were siding against you however, and you still had a percentage of them going to your side, then a percentage as to how much you have to provide in order for them to come back to neutral will be done. Basically, think of it as a discount. If they we against you, and was leading more to the opposition, then it will take even more than the original amount it would take for them to be neutral. If they were siding against you, but had starting to distrust you, then it's possible for them to just leave your side, and be back to neutral._

 _Now this may seem a lot to take in, but hopefully, after the nonstop, you can indeed comprehend it! Now, as for the Nonstop Debate..._

 _There will be weak points, and there will be evidence needed to destroy those weak points. For this time, only one evidence will be linked to one weak point...Who knows? There might be some more weak points that will need abundant amounts of evidence!_

 _Huh...? There should only be just one weak point? Well...not in this planned events of multiple trials to come! Don't worry! If it helps...Relevant ammunition will be placed for you..._

 _Also...conversations can now be fast forwarded, and even be slowed down! To slow down, an amount of focus will be needed to use concentration, or focus to slow down the current piece of conversation you might be in...As to forwarding, you actually gain some back, but, uh, that time limit will kill you if you don't do anything besides that._

 _Also, about your action bullets...They're basic right now! Sooner, and I promise it'll happen, you'll receive even more! Just for now, just remember that the chance to use expansion **does** take away time. It's not as easily more merciful as the Roulette Round ignoring that. Also know that even at the end of all of this, it's not necessary to use any of these alternative actions! Also, what happens when you use an action bullet in a Nonstop Debate? Well, as another freebie, i'll tell you this...cause the rest you just have to find out! Whenever you use |_ Expansion).

 _The options such as_ | Stress|) _will still be present, just as a different format._

|Assistance|) _can also be seen, however, if it's an enemy...I really don't see how that might work...If you're lucky to find one that seems confused however, you should go with this one!_

|Ignore|) _will mean that the person will most likely either bring either of these actions, either suddenly sending you to another stage of the court, or simply, nothing. This can easily bring you to an easy K.O. if someone has a higher, well, amount of something than you, but mostly, it'll end up in nothing most of the time._

 _Also, just to make you stress yourself...this can only be done once in each classroom trial procedure being done other than Roulette Round, where it is strictly, well, just the usage of the special bullets. That means there are some heavy choices you have to make as to what you want to do or not during the other procedures. Don't worry, if you have the time, you can do it again!_

 _If you have to know more...I might put some place, well, important and easy to find the information...Just in case if you need to go over it again._

 _I hope you the best of luck...and have fun._

* * *

"Kan! You really believe Shiori might be on to something...? I mean, there's gotta be a reason why she keeps saying that over and over again!" Len seemed to have a taken aback stance, with an angled position of his hand that was open in a straight fashion.

"Well...if you could just please-"

"No! If Usami said that anybody who wanted to give their evidence to be captured and sent to the e-Handbook, then it would have been done so! No inaccuracies could have been stated from any of those pieces!" Bara spoke, with an arm angling of that of a strike.

* * *

BGM: Discussion HEAT UP

* * *

 _Nonstop Debate!_

 _Make your Argument!_

 _Ammunition Remaining:_

|Blood on Scene|)

|Time of abduction|)

|Letters to the invited|)

 _Actions Remaining:_

|Expansion|)

 _Influence Remaining:_ 100%

 _Focus Remaining:_ 100%

 _Trust Standard-_

 _Trust:_ 0%

 _Distrust:_ 0%

 _Time Remaining:_

08:00:000

 _Glock'd and Loaded!_

* * *

Shiori Ayashima: "The problem that I see..."

Shiori Ayashima: "...Is of the **misconception** found in the evidence..."

Bararo Kaiori: "Misconception...?"

'Tetsuya': "...Yeah! There totally is one in here!"

'Rekiko': "Tetsuya...I hope it's not the fact that you believe Mr. Enji shouldn't be guilty..."

Hokuto Nanto: "Er...I'm not sure that's it..."

Hokuto Nanto: "A-And to be honest...I don't see the error."

Chikako Takenaka: "Me neither."

Shinobu Tachibana: "Not me, because there is none."

Bararo Kaiori: "As you can see, all of us agree."

Ayumu Saruwatari: "Well...I don't really know...but I'm stickin' with what I believe!"

Chikako Takenaka: "Besides, I believed everything here already **got reviewed** anyway..."

Bararo Kaiori: "Hmph...I hope you don't think we didn't did that!"

Len Suzuki: "Is it something that we **all were involved** with...?"

Len Suzuki: "Is it something that goes with **an individual**...?"

Len Suzuki: "Or is it something that involves **them**...?"

Shinobu Tachibana: "No matter how I see it, I believe this is the first time you've been wrong Shiori..."

Yumma Fukui: " **...** "

Natsuki Ikuraba: "Just admit it. There's no point to believe they're **innocent**."

Len Suzuki: "I'm afraid to say that this is true..."

Len Suzuki: "With how things are going, you should stop this..."

Len Suzuki: "Nothing as to what **we** said was wrong here...we even let them send their...own...even if their evidence wasn't...well...reviewed..."

* * *

Well, this really is something...well, vague...Is there really something that sounds incorrect?

Time Remaining: 06:12:842

* * *

Shiori Ayashima: "The problem that I see...

Shiori Ayashima: "...Is of the **misco** -"

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCEN **Shiori Ayashima: "-nception** **found in the evidence..."** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Bararo Kaiori: "Misconcep-"_

 _'Tetsuya': "...Yeah! There totally-!"_

 _'Rekiko': "Tetsuya...I-"_

 _Hokuto Nanto: "Er...I'm-"_

 _Hokuto Nanto: "A-And to be hon-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Me neith-"_

 _Shinobu Tachibana: "Not me, be-"_

 _Bararo Kaiori: "As you can see-"_

 _Ayumu Saruwatari: "Well...I don't rea-!"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Besides, I believed every-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "Here already **got revi-** "

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATEC **Chikako Takenaka: "-ewed anyway..."** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATEC

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Bararo Kaiori: "Hmph...I hope-"_

 _Len Suzuki: "Is it some-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

Len Suzuki: "-we **all were i** -"

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONC **Len Suzuki: "** **-nvolved** **with...?"** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECON

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

Len Suzuki: "Is it something that goes with **an ind-** "

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENT **Len Suzuki: "-ividual...?** **"** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENT

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

Len Suzuki: "Or is it something that involves **th-** "

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTR **Len Suzuki: "-em...?** **"** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENT

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

Shinobu Tachibana: "No matter how-"

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Shinobu Tachibana: "This is the first-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRA **Yumma Fukui: "..."** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTR

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

*Fired off |Expansion|)!

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "Yumma...um...can you tell me why exactly you are...well...siding with-"

Yumma Fukui: "It's because of Chikako. I, with my two eyes, saw her get knocked out."

Kan Kazemaru: "...! I must have dozed off when you would have said that!"

Yumma Fukui: "Heh, heh...I guess we should trade titles!"

Yumma Fukui: "...But...I really don't think this had the...it's not even the..."

Kan Kazemaru: "The what...?"

Yumma Fukui: "I really rather be more of a, well, more of a..."

Yumma Fukui: "...I want to clear any doubts first before I even speak about that to everybody...I might...I might think this is not the same guy..."

Chikako Takenaka: "Y-Yumma...! W-What are you trying to say...!"

* * *

*Select assistance, stress, or ignore!

 **| Assistance**|) (|Stress|) (|Ignore|

 _ **\Nice Job!/**_

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "Don't worry...I guess you're not against me or my standing, right?"

Yumma Fukui: "Of course not! Well...unless if someone proves that this guy really was him...then I'd pretty much would be wondering why I hadn't given my part before anything bad would happen."

Kan Kazemaru: "O-Oh...Uh...I guess I better prove he's not the one, right?"

Yumma Fukui: "Yes...for Chikako's sake..."

Chikako Takenaka: "...Y-You...S-stupid..."

Yumma Fukui: "...Sorry Chikako..."

Kan Kazemaru: "..."

* * *

 _Yumma Fukui is no longer an enemy during this Phase!_

 _Script has been updated! Standing has been updated!_

 _Expansion bullet is now disabled for this Phase._

* * *

Glad to see nothing went wrong! But, uh, we're still in the middle of a debate...

Time Remaining: 04:01:471

Focus Remaining: 25%

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Shiori Ayashima: "The problem that-_

 _Shiori Ayashima: "...Is of the miscon-"_

 _Bararo Kaiori: "Misconcep-"_

 _'Tetsuya': "...Yeah! There totally-!"_

 _'Rekiko': "Tetsuya...I-"_

 _Hokuto Nanto: "Er...I'm-"_

 _Hokuto Nanto: "A-And to be hon-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Me neith-"_

 _Shinobu Tachibana: "Not me, be-"_

 _Bararo Kaiori: "As you can see-"_

 _Ayumu Saruwatari: "Well...I don't rea-!"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Besides, I believed every-"_

 _Bararo Kaiori: "Hmph...I hope-"_

 _Len Suzuki: "Is it some-"_

 _Len Suzuki: "Is it something_

 _Len Suzuki: "Or is it-"_

 _Shinobu Tachibana: "No matter how-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

Yumma Fukui: "Even if I did not like what _that_ guy did and his students did..."

Yumma Fukui: "...For a fact that can't be for most of you, I think that maybe _this_ guy isn't responsible for this..."

* * *

*Cycled cylinder to |Letters to the invited|)

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "Y-Yumma! W-What the hell...?"

Yumma Fukui: "As I said...maybe..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "B-But there's no point to believe they're **i-** "

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCEN **Natsuki Ikuraba: "-** **nnoc-"** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCE

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

Natsuki Ikuraba: "- **ent**."

Len Suzuki: "I'm afraid to-"

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Len Suzuki: "say that-"_

 _Len Suzuki: "With how thin-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

Len Suzuki: "Nothing as to what-"

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRA **Len Suzuki: "-we- "** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTR

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

*fired |Letters to the Invited|)

 **\Hey! Wait a second...THAT'S NOT CORRECT!** **/**

* * *

 _=B-_ R- _E-_ A- _K_!=

 _Successfully Impeached and Countered!_

* * *

And off to a great start! Not a problem for me really!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01- PHASE 01**

 **VERDICT:**

 _"The jury's still out."_

Time Remaining: 02:54:811 (30)

Correct Answers: **PERFECT!** (40)

Aptitude: 100%

Score: **9** **0** points

Trust: 1.5%

Distrust: 0%

 **A**

* * *

 _ **Effect on place!**_

Shiori is rewarded with (.15) Trust Points

Tetsuya is rewarded with (.15) Trust Points

Rekiko is rewarded with (.15) Trust Points

Ho-Chi is rewarded with (.15) Trust Points

Shinobu owes (.15) Trust Points

Bararo owes (.15) Trust Points

Ayumu owes (.15) Trust Points

Chikako owes (.15) Trust Points

Natsuki owes (.15) Trust Points

Len owes (.15) Trust Points

Yumma owes (.15) Trust Points

Yuki H. (20% ally side)

Yukio (20% ally side)

Yuki M. (20% ally side)

Amalia (20% ally side)

Miyasaki (20% ally side)

Ryn (20% ally side)

Yumma (10% ally side)

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Solar Edition)

* * *

As I, well, yelled that out that last statement, everybody looked at me from different angles. I-I guess I might have exaggerated a bit...But...It was necessary to tell everyone over the mistake Shiori pointed out. I appeared a bit flustered if you could tell, though really, I guess even me being flustered seemed to be vanish quickly when I coughed out the nervousness in my body. I hope I can say it right...even if it is, well, weird as to what I had to say...

"Well...? We don't have all day you know..." Bara had his hands on the e-Handbook, swiping at the screen. He really was impatient today, was he...Ugh...against him...

"Well. To tell you the truth, I think there's even more than just one evidence wrong. But as for now, I believe the most concerning one in mind would be of that of the Letters we were given.

"Huh? Letters?" Tetsuya had a confused expression, with his face lifting his eyebrows, making the whole expression more noticeable.

"Oh! You mean the...but everyone agreed with that! What's so wrong about those anyways...?" Natsuki spoke, bobbing up and down the newborn, quietly as possible...To tell you the truth, I don't know even why the little critter wouldn't even make a sound when I...when I yelled. T-That should have at least stirred him up a bit at least.

"Are you sure? There's something clearly wrong with this!" As so, I needed to decide what that was.

* * *

 _It's delivered people._

 _ **It's content and comparison to others.**_

 _It's 370112641616320030._

* * *

A+ No doubt about it. +A

Focus regained! Influence regained!

* * *

"If you were to notice it before, whoever wrote it, stated that the evidence as so: ' ** _Everyone who was invited received a specific letter covering their title, their suppose location, and a teared part that should have stated the name of the headmaster. Everybody was told to meet a lady in the school gates._** '" Man...I really should have said this even earlier ago...

"And that does...what again?" Shinobu appeared a little less pleased...ugh...it's pretty scary actually...I really didn't wanna say this, but with what they have in mind with this guy...I think I have to do it.

"Well...I like to ask...and please, if you're unsure, or don't remember at all, don't raise your hand...how many remember about a lady, or a women written in the invitation...?" It seems like a weird question...but to me, and I know it's and probably even more weirder...something tells me that something like this was important. Whether or not would have to wait though, what and not with how everybody keeps glancing to each other, until a few rose their hands. Specifically, Len, Yumma, and Bara.

"W-Wait...Are you saying...! Wait! The question we asked during the exchange of information before trial was of...!" It seems Chikako was getting it...

* * *

 _-FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Bararo Kaiori: "Now, may I have your attention please?"

Amalia Geier: "Oh, and prey tell, what is it that you want to discuss about?

Bararo Kaiori: "Nothing much, except for the information we have to criminalize Mr. Semaka.

Shinobu Tachibana: "Oh...um...s-sure...Hey! Everybody! Listen!"

Bararo Kaiori: "Thank you Shinobu. Now as you know, we were discussing earlier about the letters we were given when Natsuki had her baby. As you know, everybody seem to have some details over how someone was supposed to be met at the gate?"

* * *

"It seemed as if though that by the mention of saying someone, almost everybody rose their hand, right? We thought that the reason why the others who didn't rose their hand was because they were distracted. If you must know, I myself was told about someone being there. If anything, I guess everybody else here may have gotten that wording as well, or at least if they were to remember." Pretty weird, right.

"Well...I didn't went to state any evidence or anything...so I guess that can't be me." Yumma looked to the side, though I doubt it was made out of any other reason but movement for his head.

"Okay, then that leads only two people here. Len and Bara. As you would have guessed, one of you didn't put your name in the e-Handbook. If not, almost no one did except Rekiko and me." I really was guessing in my mind as to who it was...

"Um...I, well...I'm the perfectionist...I really wouldn't be able to do such a silly mistake. But even so, what's the point behind all of this? You're just stating an error that has nothing to do with Mr. Semaka to begin with." Len spoke, a little more confident when he stated the last comment-

* * *

BGM: Paused

* * *

Huh?

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Turbulent Edition)

* * *

"T-That's right! If we're talking about Mr. Sem's here, it's about Sem's. Who the hell cares about some lady or something?! Like what, you're trying to say that **their's something important about her**? Ayame seemed about ready to pull me to the ground with those hands of hers. That's, uh, another scary thought there.

More importantly, huh?!

"Er...not to be a bother or anything...but...even if an evidence is inaccurate, that itself won't de-credit someone. Also...it's true...if there's anything relevant needed in the case, then, I'm afraid that the only thing I can do for now is to just update it." Usami stood up from where she was, having a teary look on her face. It seems that even though she really wanted Mr. Semaka to be free, she would fully comply with her decision of a limited trial with a fair deal of letting us be in it. Even with an inaccuracy, I believe that won't be enough to please us. Argh...Sometimes, I really forget how shitty our trust is with this man...

* * *

 ** _NEW INFO!_**

 ** _Loaded 'Letters to the invited update NO._01' into your e-Handbook!_**

 ** _This can be found in the Ammunition menu_ _._**

* * *

"Any-who...after that rather weird experience, that isn't the only thing in hand that should be discussed. Remember, this is about Mr. Semaka, not about ourselves." Shinobu fixed his glasses again, as they always keep slipping from time to time.

"Shiori, I'm glad that you want to participate and all, but please, don't do that again...for your own sake." And with that, 'nicer' Bara spoke, having his eyes closed at the moment.

"...Fine." T-That was kinda cruel to shut her down like that...If anything, I felt like she was going to be silent for some time...I should have done something.

* * *

BGM: Trial Underground

* * *

 _Woopsie-daisy! It seems as though Shiori had been silenced! With the degree she has, not to mention how not even you decided to help her or anything, she would most likely be silent for a long time! Don't worry though. It's actually you who should be worried about being silenced!_

 _You see...being silent at a time like this...how do I put it...will make whatever decision you'll have in court be passive, meaning you will be skipped from speaking your part! Sucks I know...and the worst part is...It can be even the whole trial!_

 _Huh? You get a do-over? Nah...There's no way something like that convenient will happen! If anything, remember, this is happening to them, making them not getting a repeat as to what's happening, and you, are just simply looking at it the other way. There are failures and all...but it's not like that wasn't your fault. Well, except the guy who should be the hero and all._

 _...I'll bend the rules if I can...but for now, just know that being silenced can be prevented when you think it might happen, resulting a personal countering argument, you can assist others who could be silenced, others that are silenced are updated by time to speak later, and that silence is ranged._

 _Go on. Proceed._

* * *

Shiori has been silenced!

Events with no participation: 05

* * *

 **Effect on place!**

 _Shiori is no longer in debating rounds until further notice._

 _Shiori still favors you!_

* * *

BGM: Class Trial (Dawn Edition)

* * *

"..." Shinobu seemed a little...guilty-looking. I guess when Shiori had let her hood be well assured in her head, it meant that she would not be willing to talk to anybody for a long time...

"H-Hey! She was only trying to help! She-" Tetsuya was interrupted abruptly by Bara, whose once appearance of being calm dwindled off slowly, having a dark glance at Tetsuya, making him shudder a bit.

"S-Shit...you really are the devil..." You and me Tetsuya...you and me...

"Now. To not waste any more time, let's just say that it was indeed important. And we all agree. Right everybody?" Chikako was the one with the leading voice now, and as to summarize the details, everybody agreed with that.

"Okay then. Now...I want to be clear that with not even having to need physical proof, that Mr. Semaka, to me, was my assaulter. Also, not only that, but to some, he was clearly present when we were all found in Hope's Peak, or to others, Kibougamine. Right?" Once again, everybody besides those against the notion agreed.

"And with or without the lady being present, we all indeed got a letter by the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, right?" Everybody except who didn't remember getting a letter agreed.

"Where are you getting at...?" Ho-Chi asked, wondering the strategy that Chikako had.

"Simple. If we all mostly agree that's him, and that everybody has some similarities that is shared by everyone, it can be assume that Mr. Semaka is indeed the lead suspect behind all of this, and not regarding him responsible is foolish. Easy." At that moment, she closed her eyes and gave an assuring smile.

"Wait! C-Could you say that again! We have...similarities...? E-Everything" ...! Wait! That part...! That might help!

"Sure...but please, what does it matter anyway...it's not like it's gonna help or anything...though really...just to prove that I can play...nice..." And with that, I really do hope this will go as to how I think it's going to play out...

* * *

BGM: Discussion HEAT UP

* * *

 _Nonstop Debate!_

 _Make your Argument!_

 _Ammunition Remaining:_

|Sim. & Diff. Behind Captured|)

|Time of abduction|)

|Letters to the invited|)

 _Actions Remaining:_

|Expansion|)

 _Influence Remaining:_ 100%

 _Focus Remaining:_ 100%

 _Trust Standard-_

 _Trust:_ 0.15%

 _Distrust:_ 0%

 _Time Remaining:_

09:00:000

 _Glock'd and Loaded!_

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "To not waste any more time, we all said it was important."

Chikako Takenaka: "Mr. Semaka was **my assaulter**."

'Rekiko': "He would _never_ do that."

Tetsuya: "Yeah! He would never hurt a fly!"

Ayuma: "Hey! Cut that out."

Chikako Takenaka: "He was clearly **present** when we were all found in Hope's Peak."

Chikako Takenaka: "And with or without the lady being present..."

Chikako Takenaka: "We **all** got a letter by the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

Natsuki Ikuraba: " **Well...** "

Shinobu Tachibana: " I'ma 'Fraid it's true..."

Hokotu Nanto: "Was that all...?"

Chikako Takenaka: "Nope. Because this is the proof for those points."

Chikako Takenaka: "Most of us agree that with are **similarities**..."

Chikako Takenaka: " **Most** being shared and approved..."

Chikako Takenaka: "It's assumed that he's involved with it."

Chikako Takenaka: "You can see that this hasn't changed anything."

Hokuto Nanto: "Ugh...! M-Maybe if could just say it again..."

* * *

Hmm...The whole point over this is those similarities...right? Maybe with that being presented, we can confirm something new about this.

Time Remaining: 07:35:019

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "To not waste any more time, we all said it was important."

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Mr. Semak-"_

 _'Rekiko': "He would ne-"_

 _'Tetsuya': "Yeah! He-"_

 _Ayumu Sarawatari: "Hey! Cut th-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "He was clear-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "And with or-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "We **all** got-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECO **Natsuki Ikuraba: "Well..."** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTR

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

*Fired off |Expansion|)!

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "Natsuki...is there a problem...?"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "...!"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "Oh! Uh! N-No...Um...It's just that, well..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

* * *

*Select assistance, stress, or ignore!

 **| Assistance**|) (|Stress|) (|Ignore|

 _ **\Nice Job!/**_

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "You don't have to say it, you know..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "Well...then that was all for nothing then. You sure know how to handle a conversation, don't cha?

Kan Kazemaru: "H-Huh?"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "Get lost. Your my enemy anyway..."

* * *

Shit! That went wrong, didn't it...

Time Remaining: 06:21:961

Focus Remaining: 95%

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "To not w-"

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Chikako Takenaka: "aste any m-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Mr. Semak-"_

 _'Rekiko': "He would ne-"_

 _'Tetsuya': "Yeah! He-"_

 _Ayumu Sarawatari: "Hey! Cut th-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "He was clear-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "And with or-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "We **all** got-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECO **Natsuki Ikuraba: "Well..."** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTR

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

*Fired off |Expansion|)!

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "Natsuki...Um...are you still mad at me?"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "...!"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "Oh! Uh! N-No...Um...It's just that, well..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

* * *

*Select assistance, stress, or ignore!

|Assistance|) **(| Stress|)** (|Ignore|

 _ **\Hold it!/**_

* * *

Kan Kazemaru: "If it's something important, and relevant, say it please..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "...I-I won't..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "...not in front of everybody here anyway...it'll only bring..."

Kan Kazemaru: "Then I urge you to at least reconsider your choice of being in their side."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "W-What?!"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "...L-Look. If it makes you happy, then I'll say it right now."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "I-I really just want to leave here...and I want to leave now..."

Kan Kazemaru: "We all do. But Mr. Semaka isn't responsible for anything other than our fears that shouldn't be present to begin with."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "..."

Natsuki Ikuraba: "I really don't like the idea of it either, but since you don't understand...I won't stop you to defend someone I really don't care about now..."

Ryn Kameka: "N-Natsuki...are you all right?"

Natsuki Ikuraba: Y-Yeah. Ya' weirdo. I'ma sit this one out. But when it's personal, I'm coming right up and take a swing from the bat!"

Ryn Kameka: "Oh! Uh...well...thank you Mr. Kazemaru."

Kan Kazemaru: Don't mention it, and remember, it's Kan."

Ryn Kameka: "Ah! W-well, um, gee...I really don't..."

Shinobu Tachibana: "My God! Do you realize how long you've been at it?! Stop messing up with people and just listen!"

* * *

 _Natsuki Ikuraba is no longer an enemy during this Phase!_

 _Script has been updated! Standing has been updated!_

 _Expansion bullet is now disabled for this Phase._

* * *

Glad to see nothing went wrong! But, uh, we're still in the middle of a debate...

Time Remaining: 04:10:706

Focus Remaining: 95%

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Chikako Takenaka: "To not w-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Mr. Semak-"_

 _'Rekiko': "He would ne-"_

 _'Tetsuya': "Yeah! He-"_

 _Ayumu Sarawatari: "Hey! Cut th-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "He was clear-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "And with or-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "We **all** got-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

Natsuki Ikuraba: "To tell the truth, I didn't got a letter."

Shinobu Tachibana: "W-Wha...?!

Shinobu Tachibana: "Why is that even important? We're trying to get this guy locked up!"

Natsuki Ikuraba: "Beat off to what you like, I really wouldn't care less about him."

Hokuto Nanto: "So wait...with how many people didn't got letters..."

Hokuto Nanto: "That should clear things off, right?"

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "Nope. Be-"

* * *

 _Fast Forwarding!_

* * *

 _Chikako Takenaka: "-cause this-"_

 _Chikako Takenaka: "Most of us_ _a-"_

* * *

 _Normalizing Speed!_

* * *

Chikako Takenaka: "-with a-"

* * *

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONC **Chikako Takenaka: "-re similarities-"** CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTR

CONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATECONCENTRATE

* * *

*fired |Sim. & Diff. Behind Captured|)

 **\Hey! Wait a second...THAT'S NOT CORRECT!** **/**

* * *

 _=B-_ R- _E-_ A- _K_!=

 _Successfully Impeached and Countered!_

* * *

A little trickier, but I got it!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01- PHASE 02**

 **VERDICT:**

 _"The jury's still out."_

Time Remaining: 00:33:158 (20)

Correct Answers: (30)

Aptitude: 100%

Score: 8 **0** points

Trust: 3%

Distrust: 0%

 **B**

* * *

 _ **Effect on place!**_

Shiori is rewarded with (.30) Trust Points

Tetsuya is rewarded with (.30) Trust Points

Rekiko is rewarded with (.30) Trust Points

Ho-Chi is rewarded with (.30) Trust Points

Shinobu owes (.30) Trust Points

Bararo owes (.30) Trust Points

Ayumu owes (.30) Trust Points

Chikako owes (.30) Trust Points

Len owes (.30) Trust Points

Natsuki owes (.30) Trust Points

Yumma owes (.15) Trust Points

Yuki H. (40% ally side)

Yukio (40% ally side)

Yuki M. (40% ally side)

Amalia (40% ally side)

Miyasaki (40% ally side)

Ryn (45% ally side)

Yumma (20% ally side)

Natsuki (10% ally side)

* * *

 **Man. I'm pooped! I hope this is enough for now...gotta rest my eyes a little...**

 **Also, as a quick notice, I think that the first thing I should do before I even do that is to update my profile a bit! Kinda horrible looking, isn't? Since I'm trash when it comes to describe somebody's appearance when it comes to writing it as a story, it's probably for the best to do so. Ya know, to stay organized...**

 **Also, don't worry if I haven't written your Oc yet to those who gave me their OC's when it was as a last minute inclusion. You'll get your spotlight...just not in the trial.**

 **So, if you can guess...other than the captured, and Mr. Semaka's students, there are two groups left. One, in which, none of the Oc's will appear as, (The obvious if you couldn't tell Despair students with the lovely Junko Enoshima who for reasons unknown is not dead, and the other, well, was the only place for you guys! In other words, these guys are pretty much going to be the first to be introduced by that person's name found as the characters who will be in this fanfic! (The actual (?) dead students)**

 **Finally, I guess I should say that the previous chapters will be all packaged into one huge bit of 50,000 words! Just not the prologue itself...Ya know...So that it doesn't get chore like to see which one it is found.**

 **Really am glad to do this again. Hope to not disappoint.**

 **PS: Who do you think will be killed after this trial? O-Oops! I guess I said it too early! Well...the trial is almost done anyway...Just gotta provide all the things you get to see in a trial, the tutorials, much less figure out how in a span of only twenty minutes will someone kill somebody.**

 **Because seriously...this is Danganronpa.**


End file.
